Matters Of The Heart
by MellyLouisa
Summary: With her comeback on RAW, everything changes. He is ready to fight for their love, but they are too afraid to show it. Melina/John Cena. Kelly Kelly/Randy Orton and so much more. Formaly known "Give In To Me".
1. Back Where Everything Begun

**My 3rd story, I have really good ideas for this story, and I hope you'll enjoy it. First chapter is during October 12 episode of RAW. **

* * *

_Back Where Everything Begun_

He turned his head right at her and watched her coming. He didn't care about the conversation he was in. Not anymore. Not now when she was few steps in front of him. God, she was gorgeous. The way that perfect golden outfit was covering her voluptuous body was leaving him speechless. Her raven curly hair was covering her small shoulders in a way he wished he could take it away and kiss those beautiful and soft shoulders of her. What really surprised him was seeing her there, again. Walking on the same hallway they very first met. He thought he lost her. Forever. Did God change His mind and brought her back to him? But...she was never his. Melina was never his woman. She was a part of another world. The Latina heat could never feel the same intense love that, he, the Chain Gang Solder was feeling deep down inside.

" John..." a voiced called him and he turned his head back to the person he had the conversation, making him losing focus on watching the A List diva walking.

" Huh? Yeah...Wha-what were you saying?" He asked trying to not turn his head again.

" Well.. I was saying that, if i got traded to Smackdown and you will lose your match next week, maybe you will sign with Smackdown and we will be together on the same brand again."

John rised his eyebrow at the small woman he had in front of him. Was she nuts? How can he leave RAW now that his Latina was back? Hell no.

" Look, Mickie..." He started trying to fix his thoughts. " I don't think this is what i really want! I just got through a divorce and, well...starting dating now, so soon, is not exactly what i have in my mind. And about my match next week, i am not going to lose it. I am sorry you have to leave, but me leaving RAW is not what i really want!"

The woman looked down. She was broken, he could feel her. But, it wasn't his intention. He liked Mickie, but not in the way she wanted. He couldn't love any other woman anymore, who's not Melina. This feeling was insane.

" Mickie...i'm sorry!" He continued as he noticed how the pretty lady was trying to hide her tears. " You know very well i love you, but...."

" Please..." she stopped him. " Don't say it, please!" Mickie left out a sighed and looked up at him. "Whoever she is, promise you'll make her happy!" John frown. What was she talking about? Could she have figured out that he was madly in love with Melina?

" I...i will Mick!" He said and hugged her gently.

" I have to go pack my stuff! I'll see you soon! I'm gonna miss you!" Mickie tried to smile and hugged him back.

" I'll miss you too! Kick their asses ok?" John smiles and let her go from the hug as Mickie nodded and made her way to her locker.

_She'll find a good guy, at the right time_, John thought and started walking. His thoughts turned automatically back to Melina. He needed to find her and talk to her. What was she doing here? He thought she will stay on Smackdown a few good years, he almost got used with the idea. Now she was back on RAW?

He walked by the divas locker but he was about to knock when he heard Nancy O'Dell, talking in the ring, for the WWE Universe, about Melina being traded back on Monday Night. He left a smile when he heard her theme song, and turned his blue eyes on the TV screen. She was really back. She was there. He watched her doing her sexy splits and his heart start bouncing seeing her sweet and amazing smile.

The match was short, but she left as champion. John smiled proud of her. "My Latina is champion! That means she is staying on RAW!" John thought and made his way to the entrance curtain waiting for her. It was the moment he dreamed about for so long. She being back, he talking with her again. His sweet Melina was a few steps in front of him.

She moved the curtain out of her way with her free hand, and with the other hand she was holding her new championship staring at it with a big proud smile.

His heart started beating so fast that he couldn't barely hear anything. He stepped closer and left her sweet name out of his mouth. She lifted her head up from the championship and looked straight in his cerulean eyes. He smiled. She smiled back and ran in his arms.

" You're back!" he said while hugging her and spinning her around. She laughed and hugged him tight.

" I am!!! Vince wanted me back and replace Mickie as champion!" She answered when John but her back on the ground. " It isn't fair though!" she continued and put the championship away.

" I know, but i am so happy you're back that i didn't even think about anything else!" John admitted with a happy smile.

" I am so happy to be back, Johnny! I dreamed about this moment so much!" Melina said. John smiled back. She didn't have any idea how much he's been waiting for her come back too. He pictured this moment all this time, how will she run up in his arms, how he'll tell her how much he loves her and how much he missed her. But he couldn't say it. He remembered one person who John knew wasn't happy about the draft.

"How's Morrison? I'm sure he didn't like the idea of you being back on Raw." John said, and Melina nodded with a sight before she looked down. "Something wrong Mel?" He asked.

"Morrison...and I are taking a break, John. He... was very upset with me leaving back to RAW. He wanted us to be like the ultimate team on Smackdown and this ruined all his plans and he took all his range on me." Melina said and looked away with tears in her brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mel, I'm sure somehow you two will work out." John tried to cheer her up, in such a painful way for him. The only thing he wanted was Morrison back in Melina's life.

"I don't know what to say. We broke up once, we broke up the second time, I don't think we'll get back together anymore. I'm sick of this. I thought he changed but I guess I was wrong." Melina confessed with another sigh. John staid silent. He wanted to say how much he loves her, and how he would never hurt her and so many other things but he chose not to. "Well...anyway. I have to go, the girls in the locker are waiting for me." Melina continued and gave John a quick hug. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Oh it's great to see you too. Maybe we can hang out sometimes. We have to celebrate your win!" John chuckled.

"Hm..sounds good. We'll celebrate when you're gonna win the belt!" She replied back.

"Hey, I'm working on this!" John laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Bye John!" She said and made her way to the girls locker room.

"Bye Mel!" John answered and watched her until she turned the corner.

* * *

Melina opened the door from the locker with a huge smile on her face. There weren't many divas left, just Jillian, Alicia, and her old friend Kelly, who was too busy packing her stuff that she didn't look who got in. Melina walked quietly behind her, with a giggle.

"Hello miss Blank!"

Kelly turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. Her good friend Melina, was right in front of her.

"Oh my God!! Melina!!!" She said with excitement and hugged her tight smiling. They have been good friends ever since Kelly got into WWE and by the time they became so close that they could name each other best friends. "I missed you so much Melly!" Kelly continued still hugging her.

"Aw, I missed you too Kell! It's been so much time, we have a lot to talk about!" Melina said giggling and letting her good friend go from the hug.

"I know. Look at you. You left as champion and came back as champion. WOW girl, when will you stop amazing us?" Kelly asked laughing.

Melina laughed. "I know. This is my year Kell, I'm so glad I can show people what I got. So tell me about you. I missed you so much!" She continued as she put her belt down and start changing from her wrestling gear.

"Not much to say about me." Kelly said. "I get better and better in the ring, Randy still trains me and well..."

"How are things with you and Dave?" Melina interrupted her, while she was packing.

"Me and Dave? Melina we broke up like 4 months ago. He goes out with that Milena Roucka girl. I don't really care so whatever." Kelly answered while putting her coat on.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Melina asked as she looked at the blonde woman. Kelly nodded and grabbed her bag and started walking out the locker room. "I told you this is gonna happen. I told you he will leave you heartbroken, Kell." Melina continued pulling her bag after her and following Kelly.

"And what do you want me to do now, Mel? We broke up, he's fine with his life and I'm alright with mine. I don't love him anymore. I don't even know why I dated him. Really, now that I'm over him, it's really funny to think how he will hurt other women too." the young diva said as they both made their way to the parking lot.

"I'm glad to hear you're ok now, Kell." The paparazzi diva said."I'm sorry I couldn't have been there when you needed me."

Kelly smiled and put her bag in the car, then walked up to Melina and gave her a hug. "It's ok Mel. I'm glad we could talk at the phone and, well it's past now. You know i like to leave the past behind. I'm so happy that now we're back on the road together!"

Melina smiled. "Yeah, is really great!"

"So, enough about me, tell me. How are you and Morrison? I bet he's sad that you're away from him, right?"

"We're taking a break Kelly!" Melina said quickly putting her bag in Kelly's car.

"Oh, I'm so sorry girl, what happened?" Kelly asked and got in the car and drove off.

Melina sighed."Old story, when he doesn't get what he wants he gets mad and takes all his range on me. He was so upset that I got traded to RAW that he didn't answered my calls, he didn't talk to me for days. Like it was my fault that Vince wanted me back! And then, when he finally talked to me he said we should take a break. It's just...enough, you know."

"He's a jerk, Mel. I don't even know why did you go back to him, when you know very well how he's acting and how he treats you?!" Kelly said upset. She knew Morrison pretty well and she also knew how Morrison treat Melina when he doesn't get what he wants.

Melina left a sight and looked out the window while Kelly was driving to the hotel. She asked herself many times why did she choose to go back with Morrison. She knew he didn't change.

"I guess I needed to be with someone else so I can forget about him." Melina mumbled, but Kelly heard.

"Forget about who, Mel?" She asked curious.

"Oh, no one. I was just saying." The Latina heat answered and kept looking out the window. _It didn't work anyway... You're still in my mind... _She thought and closer her eyes.

**First chapter, pretty boring. Tell me what do u think about it.  
**

Coming up: **Melina tells Kelly about the man she secretly loves. A friend reveals to be an enemy. Stay tuned.**


	2. Confessions

_Confessions_

_Three Months Later..._

It was a perfect winter morning, and the A List diva just woke up. She had a new day in front of her, full of events. In all this past months she's been so busy with her new life back on RAW, with the road, that she didn't even realize there was 1 more week until Christmas. She had a lot of presents to buy and send to her family. She felt so bad she couldn't spend the Christmas with them, but she was happy she will spend it with Kelly and the others superstars and divas. Even with...him.

Shaking her head to not think about that anymore, Melina got up from the bed and walked to the window. The city was covered all in white and it was still snowing. She loved the snow. She remembered all the winters she had spent in the childhood and how happy she was back then. She wished she was still a child. She remembered a perfect winter she and Morrison had years ago. She was so in love with him in that time and he was everything she wanted. But not anymore. Even though, he was begging for her to go back to him, Melina said they better stay away from each other for a while. It was a waste of time for her to keep dating someone who she didn't have feeling for anymore.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, and Melina went slowly to open it. In the doorway was her best friend, Kelly.

"Morning' Kell!" Melina said and moved out of the way.

"Morning? Mel it's 1 pm. I think it's after noon". Kelly joked and walked in. "How's my Melly today?"

"Tired!" Melina replied with a yawn. "I didn't get my breakfast and my coffee yet so I feel like I slept only for 5 minutes!"

"That's why I'm here, chica. I'll take you to the lunch. What happened last night, that you got up so tired?" Kelly asked.

Melina shrugged. "Nothing. I couldn't sleep and I spent all the night watching sad movies and thinking about..." She stopped.

"Aha. About 'him'." Kelly said and crossed her arms. "When are you going to tell me who he is?"

"Never, because there's no one to tell you about." Melina lied.

Kelly sighed and looked out the window. "I thought we're best friend Melina, I thought we tell each other everything..."

"Don't start, Kell, please. Of course we are best friends and of course we tell each other everything." Melina interrupted her.

"Then why don't you tell me who you love? All this time you've been crying for this untold love, and I've been waiting to ask you who the heck he is, and don't tell me there's no one cause i know there is."

"I can't tell you Kell." Melina finally said.

"Why not?" Kelly asked frowning."You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do. I can't tell you, because ... I don't wanna admit I love him."

Kelly stood up and faced Melina. "Mel, please. Maybe, if you talk about it, you figure it out better. Maybe I'll help you too."

Melina looked in Kelly's green eyes and took a deep breathe. "Alright, I will tell you. Is...John Cena. Happy now?" Kelly's eyes turned wide open. "Yeah, I know. Shocking." She rolled her eyes and set on the edge of the bed.

"Is not shocking." the blonde said with a smile. "I've always knew you and John have something going on."

"No, Kell. There's nothing between me and John. We're good friends, and that's it. I love him but he doesn't love me back." Melina said sad.

"Never say never, Mel. Look go take a shower, get dressed and let's go eat, we talk more there, ok?" Kelly smiled and Melina nodded grabbing her towel and walking in the bathroom. A hot shower was all she needed.

* * *

At the fancy restaurant the hotel had, Melina and Kelly were having lunch, while at another table John and his good friend Randy were talking.

"So man, what are you doing for Christmas?" Randy asked his friend, but John didn't answer. He got his look fixed on Melina and Kelly's table. "John are you listening to me, man?"

"Huh?" John finally looked at him."Sorry, I was ..."

"Staring at Melina, like usually. Yeah, I know." Randy completed and then sighed. "When are you going to make a move, man?"

John looked at him and smirked. "When are you going to ask Kelly out."

Randy laughed nervously. "Don't mix things up. There's nothing going on with me and Kelly, I only train her."

"Sure. Man, I'm not blind, and I know you so well, that I can tell when you're in love and not. And that "pretty lady", how you usually name her, got you crazy!"

Randy rolled his eyes and stayed quiet. He hated every time John caught him. He was deeply in love with Kelly, but there was no chance for him to ask her out. If there was something the Legend Killer would fear, Kelly rejecting him would it be. So that's why he choose never to give her signs. "Why don't you go and ask Melina out? She's single, and you've been single over half an year now!" The Viper continued changing the topic.

John shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know, man. All this time we grew so close, but... what if she's back with Morrison? Plus we never talked about our private lives. It would be a mistake."

"And what if it wouldn't?" Randy asked and John didn't say anything but looked again at Melina.

****

Over to the girl's table, Melina and Kelly were eating in silence, until Kelly noticed something.

"Mel umm... don't look now but...John is staring at you."

"What? No, Kell please don't start with this!" Melina said while putting her cup of coffee down on the table.

"No Mel, I'm serious. He's looking over here!" Kelly said with a smile and waved hi to him.

"What are you doing?!" Melina asked desperate.

"What? I just said hi. Mel, really you need to relax. There's a few more hours before RAW, wanna go shopping?"

Melina shook her head. "No, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh..ok. I hope Eve will." the nice diva said with a sigh.

"Why don't you ask Randy?" Melina asked with a smirk.

"Why should I ask Randy?" Kelly asked confused. "Oh, no I can't believe you think that me and..."

"I didn't say anything Kell. What should I believe?" Melina asked with a I know you like him smile on her face.

Kelly shook her head "I know what's on your mind Mel, I don't like him in that way. He's just my trained. That's all."

"Right. I thought we are best friends, Kelly, and we tell each other everything!" Melina said with a dramatic tone.

"I can't believe you turned my own words against me!" Kelly said with a laugh.

Melina smirked proud. "So, admit it, and I'll shut my mouth."

"Okay, okay. Maybe I do like him...a little..."

Melina looked at her unsure.

"Ok, i like him a lot! God, I love him. He's just gorgeous, and those blue eyes, and that perfect body and..."

"Kell I got the idea!" The Red Carpet Diva said. "So why don't you ask him out?"

"Two words. His girlfriend." Kelly said and glanced over to their table. "Is...something forbidden..."

"I'm sorry Kell..." Melina said with regret.

"It's ok, let's not talk about it. I better go, I really wanna shop today. I'll see you tonight at the show. Bye Mel!" Kelly said and stood up making her way out of the restaurant, without knowing that she has been watched all her way out.

* * *

_Later on RAW backstage...._

Melina and Kelly were getting ready for their match, pretty excited.

"Blue attire or red one?" Melina asked looking at them both.

"I'd choose the blue one." Kelly said tying her shoe.

"Alright then! So did you and Randy talked today?" the raven headed asked while dressing her attire.

"Yeah, I saw him at the gym. But nothing important, Mel I think I hope for nothing. He would never like me." Kelly said sad.

"Don't say that. Look, maybe you should wait, or find out how is he and his girlfriend...." Melina tried to cheer her up.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore. It makes me wanna cry." Kelly said while putting her head on Melina's shoulder. "How are things with John?"

Melina was about to answer when a very upset Mickie James walked in the locker, putting her bag on the bench.

"Mickie!!!" Both Melina and Kelly said, and run to hug her, but Mickie backed off and crossed her arms.

"Something wrong, Mick?" Kelly asked surprised.

"Yeah, it is. And it name is Melina!" Mickie said and glared at the RAW's top diva.

"I don't understand, Mickie. What happened? What did I do that upset you so much?" Melina asked confused.

"Two things happened, Melina. The championship. And you taking my spot light. You think I don't know is because of you I got traded to Smackdown? You and your damn complains for being drafted!"

"Mickie this is absurd I would never take your spot light, I was doing my job on Smackdown. Is Vince who's doing all this to you, and you know it very well, so don't take it on me, ok?" Melina said affected by Mickie's words. She and Mickie used to be good friends, all this things were just so wrong.

"Skip it, ok?" Mickie said glaring. "Just because I'm tag team partner with you two, it doesn't mean we're best friends, ok? And you better watch out Melina, stay out of my way. This match is mine." She added and left slamming the door, leaving Melina and Kelly looking at each other shocked and confused.

Life's full of surprises, and people aren't always what they seem they are....

**That's the 2nd chapter, yeah i know Mickie, the bad girl, isn't right, but i have big plans for her trust me. I hope you enjoy it..**

Coming up: **Melina and John spend Christmas together, while Kelly and Randy have an affair. Stay tuned.**


	3. Magic Night

_Magic Night_

_Couple of Days Later..._

Melina was in her new hotel room, still thinking about Mickie. The words she said really hurt her, and she couldn't believe, not only for a second, that Mickie would think she is guilty for what happened. Melina left out a sighed and drunk her hot chocolate and stood up. She really needed to go out for a walk. It was the Christmas Eve and she being away from her family was hurting her. Not being able to see them these days was really sad for her, and she chose not to go out of her hotel room more than going to the arena and leaving to the airport. She's been quiet and alone all the time, but no one bothered to ask why, only Kelly. Her good friend Kelly.

While she was walking on the hallway she remembered about John. She hasn't seen him in all this time. Kelly told her, he was busy filming for his new movie, so not seeing John around was another reason for Melina to be depressed. She remembered about Morrison keep bugging her, and how her friendship with Mickie ended just because of a misunderstood and all this brought tears in her she was walking distracted, she accidentally bumped into someone, both falling on the floor.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry, I didn't pay attention where I was walking." She said trying to get up.

"No, it's ok. I think it was my fault!" a kind male voice said, and Melina looked up, meeting his eyes. Those blue eyes, that sweet look. "John..." She whispered his name.

"Mel! I'm really sorry, are you alright?" He asked worried, but all she did was staring at him. Without a word she jumped in his arms. "Woah... I missed you too, darling." Oh how she loved when he called her like that! How she loved those strong arms around her!

"I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you're home celebrating Christmas with your wife and your family!" She said and John shook his head. Melina didn't know about John's divorce so now, finally, it was a right time for them to talk about their private lives.

"I thought you're celebrating Christmas with Morrison and your family, too." John laughed softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well...We're too far away from LA and, well Vince didn't let me go see my parents for Christmas. I was so upset all this days.." She said and looked down.

John grabbed her small chin and lifter her head. "If we're both in the same situation, wanna go to my room and spend the Christmas together? I mean...we can talk and drink, maybe watch some Christmas movies...talk again. What do you say?" He asked with a smile and Melina nodded. "Let's go!" He grabbed her arm gently and walked to his room.

_Meanwhile..._

Kelly was in the gym training again. She's been there all day and she didn't want to leave anytime soon. She didn't care it was Christmas Eve. She had an aim. She wanted to prove everyone she wasn't just a pretty face how people used to think about her. She wanted to show them that, even though she started as a stripper she can be a good wrestler, and in the future she can be the best female wrestler. It was her dream, and she wanted to make it true.

While hitting and jumping all by herself, she felt inside how she grew stronger. She could train without Randy, but she still wanted him to teach her. He was such a great wrestler and she admired his passion for the ring and all the work he was putting on. She loved him being around her, and the way he touched her every time they train.

Suddenly the door opens and someone, walks in, pretty impressed by the diva's presence there.

"Kelly? What are you still doing here?" The man asked surprised, making Kelly jump scared.

"Randy! Damn, you scared me!" She said and walked up to him. "Um...I'm just training. Still need to work on some moves."

"Why aren't you home spending the Christmas with your family?" Randy asked sitting on the bench.

"Vince didn't let me leave, he said he needs me and Melina for some promotional stuff. I could ask you the same thing!" Kelly said curious."Why don't you spend Christmas with your girlfriend?"

"We...broke up couple of days ago, Kell..." Randy said staring at empty space.

"Oh...I'm so sorry." She said, feeling bad.

"It's ok." He looked at her. "Do you still wanna hang around here or wanna go somewhere and drink something?"

Kelly looked in his blue eyes for a second. Those eyes always made her fly and always gave her power to keep going no matter what. How much she wished she could kiss those lips of his.

"I'd love to." She finally answered and both left the gym.

_Back to Melina and John..._

The warm room made her feel comfortable, while John was filling up two glasses of red wine. He handed her the glass and set next to her, on the sofa. Melina loved all John's hotel rooms, they always were so warm and everywhere she could feel his smell.

"So Mel, tell me. Why aren't you with Morrison and your family?" John asked as he drunk from his glass.

"I told you earlier, Vince didn't let me leave, and about Morrison...we aren't back together, even though he keeps pressuring me." She felt to confess him.

John looked at her with a small smile on his face. "I see... Mel, do you really think you should give you and him another chance?"

Melina shook her head drinking her wine. "No, that's why I won't get back to him. I don't love him anymore. And he doesn't know how to treat a woman."

"He doesn't deserve you, Mel." He said while drinking his second glass. "You're so sensitive and so kind and so beautiful he really doesn't deserve to be around you."

Melina blushed and just looked away. "So, why aren't you with your wife?" She changed the topic, drinking her wine.

John sighed and looked at her. "We divorced 6 months ago, Mel."

Melina felt her heart beating again. Did she heard correctly? He divorced?! It couldn't be true...

"I'm so sorry John... What happened?" She asked curious.

"She wasn't my soul mate, you know. I loved Liz, ever since high school, but... it didn't work out. She was all the time drunk, spending my money on parties and...the sad part, sleeping with my brother behind my back.." John said looking down, rubbing his face, still affected by the things he find out 6 months ago. Seeing his wife and his own brother, in the bed, was a scene John wished never to see it. That's when he realized, his place wasn't near Liz.

Melina put her glass down on the table and hugs John tightly. "I'm so sorry, let's not talk about it anymore, ok?" She asked and looked at him. "It's Christmas, we should be happy. Come on let's watch something funny, drink and eat more!" She said with a sweet laugh.

John kissed her cheek and pulled her into another hug. "Sounds perfect, but just let me hug you a little more!" He whispered.

****

It was the 5th or 6th glass of tequila, and Kelly already was drunk. She never drunk before, and for her very first time, she messed up really bad. On the other hand, Randy was as drunk as she was. Drinking another glass, he starts flirting with her. It was his chance to tell her the truth about his feelings, and the only way in which he wouldn't get hurt, if she rejects him.

"Kelly... You know how much I love you?" He asked and tried to look at her. Kelly just laughed hard, and hit him across his shoulder.

"Yeah, right. Randy, I know you're joking now." She said and drunk another glass.

"I'm not. Look, I'm really serious. I love you. Ever since I started training you." He said and left out a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked looking at him, and for the first time, she saw him clearly.

He sighed. "I was scared you could reject me, Kelly. That would hurt me so bad, but I swear I love you. You're so beautiful and so perfect!" He looked at her, and she smiled.

"I've been waiting for so long to hear this, Randy. And you really said it!" Randy grabbed her chin and softly caught her lips into his, in a deeply and so waited kiss.

Kelly broke the kiss and looked away. "This looks like a dream."

Randy picked her up and got into a taxi parked around the bar they were, and in more than 10 minutes, they were in Randy's hotel room, kissing passionately.

He walked slowly to the bed, kissing her and closing the door behind him. He gently lied her on the bed and start kissing her soft neck while she was rubbing his strong back, taking off his shirt. They've lost control, in each other's arms, spending the night in a passionate lovemaking.

Melina and John where laying in his bed, she in his strong arms, while he was playing with her soft and curly hair. The move finished already, and they finished the bottle of wine, too. Melina slowly, fell asleep cuddling in his arms. John looked at her and smiled before covering both of them with his duvet. That night, he won't let Melina go from his arms, he will hold her and he will feel her breathe on his skin, for the rest of the night. He turned off the light and kissed her soft lips.

"I love you, Melina. I wonder if you will ever be able to find out!" He whispered and closes his eyes, getting into a deep sleep with the woman he loves, finally in his arms.

**A very sweet chapter for all Jolina and Relly fans, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.  
**

Coming up: **Melina and Morrison get into an argument, while somebody from Kelly's past comes back to her.**


	4. Takin' Back My Love

_Takin' Back My Love_

The next day, Melina was still sleeping in John's arms, while he was holding her close to him. She had a peaceful night, like never before, with dreams which seemed so real. Slowly she started opening her eyes, looking around her. The place seemed familiar, but she knew it wasn't her bedroom. She felt a strong arm around her waist and she turned on a side finding John, still sleeping, so close to her. Immediately a smiled appeared on her face as she watched the sleepy man for a few minutes. She admired his features and how sweet he looked while he was sleeping. She kissed his lips, and carefully got up from the bed, putting on her shoes and walking to the door. She turned her head and looked at John one more time.

"Thanks for the perfect night." She whispered as she walked out the room and closed the door behind her, right when a mad male voice called her name.

"Melina! What the heck are you doing?" Melina turned scared and saw Morrison in the middle of the hallway with a concern look and anger in his eyes.

"John? What are you doing here?" She asked walking up to him, but he grabbed her arm furious and answered with another question.

"What I'm doing here? What the fuck are you doing, walking out of Cena's room? That's how you are, Melina, huh?"

Melina looked at him with a scared look, it wasn't possible for him to think that she could do that.

"Is not what you think. Look we we're just..."

"I don't wanna know the details, it's obvious you fucked him. You slu-"

"Match your words John Morrison, is the last time you humiliate me like this." She interrupted him with a yell. "And who the hell you think you are to ask me all this questions and disrespect me this way, huh? Want me to remind you, we're no longer together that's means I'm a free woman and I can be with who the hell I want to! And be sure, after all this, we won't be together anymore."

John looked at her with anger and brought her closer. "He's better than me, huh?" He asked with range and Melina couldn't take anymore and slapped him. She was sick of him and his bad treatment.

"Stay away from me, John!" She said and turned around, but Morrison fiercely grabbed her arm again and kissed her by force, right when John's room's door opened.

* * *

Kelly's green eyes slowly opened as she looked at the ceiling, right when a huge headache hit her from nowhere. She set up slowly, holding her hurting head, while trying to see clearly. She looked around and she find herself in her own hotel room, dressed in her pajamas. Still a little confused she got up from the bed and holding the walls she walked in the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water, and pushing her blonde hair back, she stared in at herself in the mirror.

"What happened?" She asked, breathing hard. All she remembered were broken and unclear images from last night. She was with Randy, that's for sure, but what happened after they arrived at the bar, was a question she needed an answer. "God, I think I'm gonna die!" She complained as she walked back to the bed and lied there, in pain. When she was about to fall asleep, she heard a knock on her door.

"Oh come on." She mumbled and walked slowly and opened it. In the doorway was a man hided behind a huge bouquet of red roses. "Excuse me?" Kelly asked, still couldn't see clear. The man let the bouquet down and smiled.

"Good Morning, Barbie! Did you miss me?" The man said.

"Dave..." Kelly said and sighed as she let her head against the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked. The last thing she wanted to see that morning was Dave Batista and all the bad memories they shared in the past.

"I thought maybe you'd like to see me, I mean it's been such a long time since we talked and honestly I don't like to think you're mad at me." He answered simple, as he walked in the room.

"I'm not mad at you Dave, I just let you living your life." Kelly answered as she closed the door.

Dave looked at her up and down. "You didn't change, still looking hot in those small pajamas!" He said with a smirk, and put the buquet on the table.

Kelly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just came to see you. Wanna go and eat breakfast?" He asked sitting on her bed.

"I don't feel good today, Dave. Last night i drunk too much, and now my head hurts like hell." She said rubbing her face.

"You? Drinking?" He chuckled. "As I see you did change. Come on, let's go eat, I promise I'll help you with the hangover!"

"Alright, let me take a shower, I'll be back quickly!" Kelly answered and started walking to the bathroom.

"Can I join?"

"No!" She slammed the door.

* * *

He couldn't believe what was happening. Melina, _his_ Melina, the woman he loved so much, the woman she held the past night, was now...kissing Morrison. She said they won't get back together. She gave him hopes, and now she ruined them all. Swallowing hard and crushed inside, John closed the door and lied against it. It hurt him so bad, so deep, like someone rived his heart and threw it away. He couldn't believe it. After all, Melina was back with Morrison. And he really thought of asking her out.

"I'm an idiot! I'm a fucking idiot! I swear on my life I will stop loving this woman! No matter what!" He vowed as the phone rang. "What?!" He asked angry.

_"John, it's me, did I call in a bad moment?"_ Randy's voice asked.

"No, sorry. What's up, man?" John asked shaking his head.

_"I think I fucked up last night. I...Kelly...we..." _He said confused.

John sighed. "I'll see you at the restaurant in 10 minutes." He hang up and left to take a shower.

Less than 10 minutes later, John and Randy were at the table talking, both looking bothered.

"Tell me what happened, nice and slowly!" John said looking at Randy.

"I saw Kelly at the gym, she seemed down so I asked her to go with me at the bar and drink something, it was Christmas and well... I wanted to spend it with her." Randy explain while John nodded paying attention. "We started drinking some tequila, but we lost control and we got really drunk. I started flirting with her and I finally admitted I love her, and she said she loves me back, man!! I couldn't take it and I kissed her, then we walked to my hotel room and..."

"You did it?" John asked pretty shocked. "Wow..."

"I know. Early in the morning I took her back in her room safely. Man, I swear that was the best night of my life. She, in my arms, kissing, making love, was...magic." Randy said while still picturing those beautiful moments.

"So, how did you screw up? I mean... you love her, she loves you, then you two made love. What's the problem?" John asked.

"I guess I was scared. You're right, nothing is..." But Randy stopped.

"What's wrong?" John asked, but didn't get any answer back, Randy was just staring somewhere. "What's wrong, man?!?!?" He asked again.

"Kelly...and Dave?" Randy said, staring at Kelly, while she and Dave where talking at another table, he holding her hand. "I can't believe it...Why did she do this to me, man?" Randy asked as she looked at him with a desperate look.

John sighed getting mad. "All the women are the same, Randy. It happened to me too. This morning, I saw Melina and Morrison kissing. Right after, the past night she told me they will never get back together anymore. Basically she gave me hopes, and then she ruin it."

Randy looked at John then hit the table pissed. "I can't believe Kelly is like this. I can't believe he played me like this!"

John sighed again. "I know man, we'll make it through somehow, trust me." He tapped his shoulder.

**That's it. I hope you enjoyed it. please review.**

Coming up: **John find a way to forget about Melina, while Kelly and Randy have a little talk. **


	5. Another Heart Calls

_Another Heart Calls..._

John and Randy were still there, at the table, both thinking about their own problems. They were always so close, so good friends, sharing everything. From the wrestling ring, fans, celebrity to happiness, sadness and heartbreaks. They were connected somehow, two brothers, two true friends going through same problems.

"I vowed I'll stop loving her somehow." John said staring at the ceiling, while remembering once again the kiss between _his _Melina and Morrison.

"Good plan. I will have to do that, too. Kelly hurt me so bad, damn I can't even think about it." Randy said while looking down. He was tired of watching her and Dave still talking. "It's unreal, man. I was scared she would reject me and she did exactly this, in the most cruel way. With Dave, man? With him?!? God!" He said laying back his head.

"Calm down, man." John said. "Let's just forget about them, they don't deserve us, for real. I thought Melina was different, too." He added, while drinking the last beer. "I have to go man, I need to be away from this place. I'll see you later, please take care."

Randy nodded, as John made his way out. The Viper kept looking at Kelly's table, still drinking form his beer.

Meanwhile, to Kelly and Dave, she was getting really irritated by Dave and his pressuring on her. She would never go back to him, not after all the cheats and all she had to endure.

"At least, think about it." Dave said, and Kelly gave him a look. "It will be different this time, I promise."

"You promised a lot of things, and you never make them true, Dave. How will I know you won't cheat on me again, huh?" Kelly asked pissed.

"Trust me, Barbie, I love you, all this time I've been thinking about you. I might made mistakes in the past, but you know I always came back to you, cause I love you!" Dave said and Kelly shook her head.

"No, Dave. I can't trust you anymore, you didn't change at all!" the RAW diva said and freed her hand from his. "You're wasting your time, I don't wanna go back with you. I'm sorry." She said and stood up, starting to walk away.

"Promise you'll think about it, Barbie." Dave said and Kelly just left without answering.

* * *

John was walking slowly on the hotel's hallway, while he's thoughts were turned to Melina. As much as he wanted to confront her, he couldn't, he had to stay away. She wasn't his anymore. She never was. He remembered, that Christmas night, how he held her close to him, and how she was playing with his fingers which were crossed with hers, while he was playing with her hair.

_~Flashback~_

_"You know, John." Melina said while she was laying in his arms. " You and Morrison are so different. You're such a sweetheart, and so funny, and you know how to make me feel good, while Morrison, he's just incredibly handsome and typical bad boy who only makes me wonder if I'm ever good enough for him."_

_"You're more than good enough for him, Mel. He didn't deserve you, he didn't deserve not even talk to him." He said stroking her hair._

_Melina looked at him and smiled. "I wish you were Morrison, so I could date you, John" She kissed his cheek and put her head back on his chest, feeling John's heart beating fast._

_~ End of Flashback~_

Lies. All she had told him were lies. Maybe she was drunk and she didn't know what she was saying, or maybe she said that only for the moment. Not meaning it for real.

As he was about to walk in his room, he heard someone calling his name. He turned and he was surprised to see Mickie walking up to him.

"Mick!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "What's up with you around here?"

"I came to see how you doing. It's been a while since I saw you last time. I missed you!" The Psycho Diva said hugging him.

"I missed you too, Mickie. How have you been? We have a lot to talk about!" John said with a smile, letting her go from the hug.

" I know. I've been good, trying to survive all the embarrassment Vince is putting me in." Mickie sighed.

"Don't let him putting you down, Mick. That's a punk shit he does." John said revolted.

"I know..I know. I'll make it though somehow. I'll show him and the others who they are messing with." Mickie said confident.

"That's how I like to hear you talking." John said in a happy way. He really trusted Mickie. He knew her, and he knew what a wonderful woman she is. She always wondered why couldn't he fall in love with her, and not with Melina.

"So, how are you John? I haven't heard anything interesting about you!" Mickie said giggling.

"Oh, there's nothing interesting about me, Mick. Just...going on with my life." The Champ answered with a sad smile.

"Something wrong, my Johnny?" Mickie asked him, noticing his sad smile.

"No, everything's fine..."

"You know you can't lie to me, don't you? Love trouble?" She asked as John nodded sad. "Well I have an idea. I bought two tickets to an awesome movie that's rolling, wanna come with me tonight and watch it? Come on, it's gonna be fun, and you don't have to think about her, please!"

"Are you asking me out, Mick?" John chuckled and Mickie nodded. "You know what? I'm coming. I'll pick you up at 7, is that ok?" John said with a smile.

"It's perfect! Thanks John!" She hugged and kissed his cheek. "See you then!" Mickie added and walked off really happy.

_This will help me forget about Melina, even tough it's going to be for one night only_. John thought and walked in his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the gym Kelly was waiting for Randy nervous. They had another training lesson, but it seemed he wasn't there yet. She had a lot of things to ask him and it wasn't only about wrestling. She really needed to know what happened in that night. She looked at the watch nervous, it had been more than an hour and Randy wasn't there.

"Hey Maryse, have you seen Randy?" Kelly asked the French diva, but she only shook her head in disbelief, still training. "Where is he?" Kelly asked herself. While she kept worrying, she saw Ted walking in the gym. "Ted!" She ran up to him. "Have you seen, Randy? We had to train over an hour ago and he didn't come, do you know where he is?"

"Um, yeah I saw him earlier. He's in his room, he said he doesn't have to train you anymore." Ted said confused.

"Wh-What do you mean anymore?" Kelly asked hurt, but Ted just shrugged and walked away. Why wouldn't he tell her about this? She grabbed her towel and run to the change room.

After she dressed her normal clothes she walked to his room pretty nervous. She knocked three times, before Randy answered. He had a mad look on his face.

"Oh, it was you. What do you want?" Randy asked her, in a way that hurt her.

"Yeah it's me. Why didn't you come today? I thought we have to train." She told him frowning.

"You don't need trainer anymore, Kelly. You're doing good by yourself. You don't need _me_ anymore." He said rubbing his neck, with a cold tone.

"But why all of a sudden? Why didn't you come and talk to me? And of course I need you, you taught me everything i know, I owe you this." She said looking straight in his blue eyes, but he looked away.

"Look Kelly, if you don't feel like you handle this by yourself why don't you ask Dave to train you, once you two are so close again?" Randy asked her with a raised tone.

Kelly looked at him confused. "What?! Me and Dave? There's nothing between me and him-"

"Oh please, Kelly I saw you today, at the restaurant, talking with him, he holding your hand." He interrupted her like he was about to go insane.

"We were just talking, he wanted to go back with me, but I told him off. And why do you care, huh? Why where you spying on me?" She was the one getting angry now. Why was Randy accusing her.

"Why do I care? You know very well why I care Kelly. And I wasn't spying on you it happens to be there and see you." Randy replied still very angry.

"No, Randy. I don't know why do you care. You don't have full control of my life and you having nothing to do with me!" She said angry.

"Nothing to do, huh? And last night, Kelly? Last night you didn't have the same opinion." He said furious.

Kelly looked away."That's the problem, Randy. I don't remember what happened last night. I've been looking all over for you to tell me what happened, what did I do or what did I say. All I know is that we both got drunk. Then period." She explained with a calm tone.

Randy looked at her. "You don't remember?" He was calm down, but hurt. More than before.

Kelly shook her head. "No, I don't. Please tell me what happened." She looked deep in his eyes.

Randy sighed and looked away, disappointed. "Nothing happened, Kelly. You got really drunk and i brought you safely to your room. That's all."

"Then, what where you saying early?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry for acting like this. I think I'm too stressed out." He looked in her eyes. "Please forgive me."

"No, it's ok." She answered and he looked down.

"I have to go, see you around." Randy added and Kelly looked away. Suddenly pieces with memories started flashing in her head. Slowly, she started remembering things, and now she remembered clearly what happened the past night.

"Oh no! Randy I..." She said and turned her head to Randy, but Randy wasn't there, only his door closed. "I remembered...." She wanted to knock but chose not to. She was too embarrassed so she just ran away.

* * *

Hours were passing, and John was ready to go pick up Mickie. He was so unsure if he should really do this, but he was determinate to forget Melina. He had to get her out of his life, she wasn't the right woman for him. She was Morrison's woman. He tried hard to believe that Mickie maybe is the woman he needs. He did like Mickie, she was a beautiful woman. Maybe with time he will start falling for her.

Grabbing his keys, John left the room, walking whistling on the hallway. He took down the elevator and was about to leave the hotel when he was her. She walked in and her incredible smile appeared on her face when she met his eyes. His heart start beating fast again, and he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He didn't hate her, he loved her more than never.

"Hey there, mister Cena. I've been looking all over for you, but you never appeared. Where have you been all day?" Melina asked smiling.

John swallowed and answered simple. "I've been busy." He's voice was cold and he didn't leave out any emotion.

"So busy that you couldn't answer your phone? I wanted to take lunch with you!" She said with a little kid's voice, still smiling.

"Sorry for ruining your plans, but I told you, I've been busy." He answered on the same tone. How he wished he could ask her why didn't she ask Morrison, but he chose not to. If he wants to forget her, he has to stay away from her life.

Melina's smile fade away and she just looked at him. "John, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No." He simply replied.

"Then why are you so cold with me?" The Paparazzi Princess asked him. He could feel the hurt in her voice and in her eyes.

John looked at his watch then straight at her. "I assure you, it's just you Melina, and now, if you excuse me, I have a date...with Mickie!" He walked past her and made his way out of the hotel leaving Melina right there, with his words twisting in her head and with tears in her brown eyes.

"A Date? With Mickie?" She left out a lonely tear.

**End of Chapter 5.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

Coming up: **John and Mickie's date. Kelly makes a decision and Melina tries to figure out what's wrong with John.**


	6. Broken Hearted

_Broken-Hearted_

Kelly walked in her best friend's room without knocking, not that she needed to knock, she always felt like in her own room every time she was in Melina's room, but this time wasn't in the mood for knocking anymore. She remembered everything that she and Randy lived, and even though it was the most beautiful moments she has ever had, she was embarrassed. How could she ever do that? She felt like a cheap woman, even tough Randy said he loved her. She knew it wasn't true, he was drunk and he didn't know what he was saying.

She set on Melina's huge bed and lied there, while Melina was sitting on the couch, drinking something with tears running down her cheeks. She was staring at nothing. What she just found out killed her inside. John, _her _John was on a date with Mickie, while she was there thinking of how much love she felt for him. Hell, she even wanted to ask him out. Finally she wanted to make a move, and now, John was on a date with another woman.

"What happened?" Melina finally asked as she left the glass on the table. She moved her cried eyes to Kelly as she set up at the edge of the bed.

"I remembered what happened last night, Mel." Kelly replied simple, staring at empty space.

"And what happened?" Melina asked again, looking at her.

"I slept with Randy." Kelly sighed. "He said he loves me, and he's scared of me rejecting him." She left a tear running down her cheek.

"If he said he loves you, then why do you cry, Kell?" The Latina heat asked confused.

"He was drunk, we both were drunk. He didn't mean it." She said letting the second tear to roll down.

"How do you know that?"

Kelly looked at her. "It's obvious. But I know what I'm gonna do."

"What are you gonna do?" Melina asked as she fill up another glass with drink.

"I will pretend I never remembered anything and time will pass and Randy will forget it too." The nice diva said as she set up walking to the window.

"Why do you wanna do this, Kell? He loves you, he told you, hell everybody can see that, why do you wanna hurt him?" Melina asked frowning as she drunk from her glass.

"I don't. I'm scared, ok? I'm scared to be hurt again. I'm scared he could hurt me the way the others did. I'm scared he might not be different." Kelly answered watching the cars through the window.

Melina shook her head. "If that's what you want, don't worry I will keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks." Kelly mumbled and turned to her. "What happened to you? Why are you drinking and crying?"

Melina sighed and left the now empty glass on the table, and set on the same couch. "John is on a date with Mickie at this very moment we're talking." She said with a crying voice. "I finally met him earlier and he told me with this different and cold tone. I haven't seen the same sweet look he usually has. He was looking at me with anger and I don't know why."

Kelly sighed and set next to her friend. "Maybe you should talk to him."

"When? After he comes from his date? Why did he do this to me, Kell? I even wanted to ask him out." Melina burst in tears, and Kelly hugged her.

"Calm down, Melly. He must have a good reason why he acts like this, please calm down. Let's have some sleep, Melly is late." Kelly cheered her up, and Melina nodded wiping her tears.

* * *

John and Mickie where making their way to Mickie's house. The movie was over, and so was the dinner they had. Mickie said it was a perfect night and John agreed, but he didn't think the same thing. In fact, all night he's been thinking about how he left Melina in the hallway. Deep down inside, something was telling him that he really hurt her, but didn't she hurt him too? She deserved it. She deserved even more than that. While he was walking with Mickie through the doorway, he realized he really did have a good night and that he did like Mickie. Maybe he should give her a chance.

"I really enjoyed this night, Mick." He said when they were in her doorway.

"Me too. We should do this more often!" Mickie smiled.

"You were right. I didn't even think about _her_ at all tonight." John lied with a smile and got close to Mickie. "I was too busy admiring your beauty and your sweet presence." He got even closer until their lips touched in a long kiss. "What do you say Mickie, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked her, as she blushed.

"I feel like a teen." She giggled.

"Hey you're still very young and very beautiful." He said looking at her up and down. "So what do you say?"

Mickie kissed him one more time. "I'd love to." She kissed him again, and then walked inside, while John made his way to the car smiling big.

_The Next Morning..._

Melina dressed her usually clothes and brushed her long raven hair while she was still thinking about John. She didn't even sleep the whole night. The fact that he and Mickie were maybe dating was driving her crazy. She shook her head and walked out of her room at the same time John walked out of his. She saw him and the smile appeared on her face.

"Hey!! Morning John!" She said still smiling.

John's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard her sweet voice. He closed his eyes for a second and opening them, he turned showing the same cold face.

"Oh, good morning Melina!"

_Melina?! He usually calls me Mel, never Melina._ She thought as the smile disappeared form her face.

"How was your sleep, darling?" She asked trying to keep the happiness.

"Um, not so good. I came back late last night I'm still tired." John asked simple as he started walking to the elevator, leaving Melina there.

"Oh, I bet you had fun!" Melina said as she walked hurried behind him, trying to catch him.

"I did." He said as she pushed the button. "In fact I had so much fun that me and Mickie are actually dating now." He continued and the doors from the elevator opened and John got in. "Are you coming?" He asked looking at her, and Melina for the first time saw hate in his eyes.

"No, thank you. I'm taking the stairs." She said and a tear dropped again, as the doors closed. "What have I done to him to hate me so much?" she asked through the tears.

* * *

Later on, at the restaurant, Kelly was watching Randy with the corner of her eye, while he was staring at her. She left out a sigh when Melina set at her table.

"He hates me Kell!" She said pretty mad.

"Good morning to you too, Melly!" Kelly said with a sarcastic tone.

"It wasn't good at all, Kell." Melina said and sighed. "John hates me, I saw it, I saw it in his eyes."

"I don't understand, didn't you ask him what's going on?"

"I wanted, but I didn't have the chance to. He told me he dates Mickie now. I lost him. Forever. Even as a friend, I lost him." Melina said as she bit her bottom lip, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure you didn't. There must be a reason." Kelly comfort her.

Melina shook her head and looked around, seeing Randy at another table. "I think I know who will help me." She said as she set up.

"Who? Where are you going?" Kelly asked confused.

"To talk to Randy, I'll be back quickly."

"Be careful what you tell him, Melina!" Kelly shouted behind her, as she walked to his table.

"Randy, can I sit please?" She asked him, as she lifted his head and looked at her.

"Yeah, sure. What's up Mel?" He asked her.

Melina sighed deeply. "Randy, do you know by any chance what's going on with John?"

Randy frowned. "What do you mean? He's perfectly fine, I didn't see anything changed in him."

"He..he's treating me different than before, Randy. He's so cold with me, I feel like he's upset with me. Did I do something wrong that upset him?" Melina asked desperately. "He really got me worried, and..he really hurts me." She added.

Randy swallowed hard and sighed. He didn't know if he should tell her or not.

"I don't know. Mel. He didn't tell me anything about you, or about any argument." Randy lied and Melina looked down, trying hard not to cry. "Are you sure you didn't do something that might upset him?" He asked.

"No, I mean nothing from what I know." Melina explained. "I don't understand, Randy. This kills me, if John hates me I would never forgive myself."

"Hey, calm down, ok?" He said. "Look...why don't you just talk to him? It's the only way you can find out."

"I know, I'll go talk to him." She sighed again. "Thanks anyway Randy."

"You're welcome, Mel. What are friends for?" He said with a smile before glancing at Kelly one more time.

"Speaking of that. I have a little advice for you." She said and Randy raised an eyebrow. "Don't give up and take it easy. Show her you're different. That's the key." Melina added and winked before got up and walked back to Kelly's table, leaving a very confused Randy.

While she was walking to the table, Melina felt how someone bumped into her, making them both falling on the ground.

"Watch where you're walking, Perez!" A revolted female voice said.

Melina looked at her, while she stood up, realizing it was Mickie. For the first time she didn't feel about her any good feeling. It made her really mad the thought of Mickie stealing _her_ man. But why was Mickie guilty anyway?

"Sorry. I didn't pay attention." Melina said and turned to go.

"I noticed that, and next time you touch me I'll break your neck. Stupid whore!" Mickie replied.

Melina had enough. Mickie knew very well Melina hated to be named _whore_. She might had been a bad ass bitch in the ring, she might be anything they wanna call her, but never a _whore_. Without hesitation she turned around and slapped Mickie as hard as she could, making everyone turn to them, in the same moment John walked in.

"Melina!" He said staring at them in shock.

**End of Chapter 6.**

**Hope you liked it. Please Review.**

Coming up: **Melina and John have a little talk, while Randy asks Kelly out.**


	7. Falling Apart

**A/N: Hey guys!! Here is a new chapter. Late I know and I'm sorry. School keeps me busy.**

_Falling Apart_

Melina turned around shocked as she heard John's voice. He was staring at her with range eyes, while everyone around were looking curiously at the two women.

"How dare you?" Mickie asked holding her cheek.

Melina looked at her, but didn't say anything. She looked around and saw people mumbling and whispering to their ears.

"You provoked me!" Melina finally said, turning to Mickie.

"Me?" Mickie asked, with an innocent look. "I didn't do anything, you slapped me with no reason." She accused.

"You called me a whore!" Melina shouted.

"I did not!" Mickie answered even louder.

"Enough!" John said as he walked up to Melina. Mickie watched him with her eyes wide open.

"John.." She whispered. He looked in her eyes with the same angry look. He grabbed her arm and pulled her after him, while he was walking to his room.

Kelly stood up and faced Mickie. She looked at her with an upset look. She hated what Mickie just did to Melina and she wanted to show people Melina had a good reason to slap her.

"Why are you doing this, Mickie?" Kelly simply asked.

Mickie smirked. "One word. Revenge."

"She didn't do anything. Just because Vince traded you to Smackdown and treats you like this it doesn't make Melina gui-"

"You know what Kelly, I really thought you're my friend, and I thought you understand me." Mickie interrupted her. "It's obviously you're on her side."

"I'm in no one's side, Mickie but wake up. Melina used to be your best friend. What happened ? You two were like the ultimate team."

Mickie laughed ironically. "You're right. She _used to _be my best friend. Now she's my target". She turned around and made her way out of the restaurant.

* * *

Meanwhile, John walked in his room and threw Melina inside. She was scared now, John never used to be like this with her, he always was that kind and sweet person. It's like someone completely different replaced the John she used to know. John closed the door and Melina stared at him.

"Why?" John asked as he turned around to her. He looked in her scared eyes. "Why do you keep hurting me?"

"I didn't do anything. She called me a whole, you know better than anyone how I hate to be called like that, because I am not a whore." Melina explained looking straight in his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question, Melina." He said.

"I never ment to hurt you." She said with a crying voice. "I'm sorry if I did. You know you're my friend and I...love you John."

"Don't talk about love Melina, please." John shouted.

"Can you at least tell me what the heck did I do that hurt you?" Melina asked with a loud tone.

John just looked at her. As much as he wanted to tell her exactly how he feels he couldn't. "Don't touch Mickie again!" He warned her.

Melina nodded in tears. "If that makes you happy, I won't. I won't get near her anymore, I will let her trash me if is necessary only to make you happy."

John turned around and looked out the window. "And one more thing." He said as he closed his eyes and clenched his teethes. "Please, stay way from me."

Melina frowned. "Wh-What do you mean?"

He left out a sigh and turned around avoiding to look in her eyes. "I..I think it will be better if we don't talk anymore, or have anything to do with each other."

"You mean, act like we never met before?" She asked and tears rolled down her cheeks.

John swallowed hard. "Y-Yes. Just do it, it's for your good."

Melina looked down and bit her bottom lip, forcing herself not to cry anymore. "I don't understand why are you doing this, we were getting along fine, and I..." she stopped and took a deep breath. "I started falling for you." She finally admitted. John looked at her with eyes wide open, like she was crazy. "I.. even wanted to ask you out, cause I...I really love you. I really felt we're ment to be, and I thought you feel the same way, but I was so wrong." She cried. Her words bit his soul. "I will do what you asked me to. I won't get near you or your girlfriend anymore." Melina said and ran off, as fast as she could. Never looking back.

"Mel, wait!" He yelled and ran after her, but it was too late. He lost her way. "She loves me. What have I done?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelly was in her room reading a good book. She wasn't in the mood to hang out today so she chose to stay in her room and relax. Also not seeing Randy around made her feel better. She was still feeling bad about what happened and she was too embarrassed to look in Randy's eyes again.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Kelly left her book down and slowly went and opened it. Her green eyes met Randy's blue ones and she couldn't help but feel the race of her heart beating.

"Hi!" Randy said with a sweet smile, a smile Kelly loved so much.

"Hey." She barely said, still staring in his amazing eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to yell like that."

"I know. You already apologized and I already forgave you." She smiled a little.

"Yeah, well I was also wandering if you would like to take dinner with me? I have a surprise for you." He smiled, too.

Kelly looked away then back at him. "Sure, I'd love to." She answered. "What surprise?"

"You'll see." Randy answered and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight." He added and made his way to his room, as Kelly closed the door with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my God. I so have to call Melly and tell her!!" She said happy as she grabbed the phone, dialing her number. "Come on, girl pick up." She said rushed.

_"Hello?"_ A sad crying Melina finally answered.

"Melly, you won't guess what just happened. Melly, sweety are you alright?" Kelly asked, hearing her sad tone.

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Go on. Tell me what happened?"_ Melina lied.

"No, I'm not gonna tell you before you tell me what's wrong." The blonde replied and Melina burst in tears. "Melly, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

_"John..."_ She said through the tears. _"He told me to stay away from him and from Mickie. He doesn't want to be my friend anymore, he hates me, Kell!!" _Melina cried even more.

Kelly was speechless. "Melly, I am so sorry. He's a jerk if I get my hands on him I will break his stupid head. Don't cry, sweety he doesn't deserve your tears."

_" I don't even know what did i do that made him so upset with me. And because I slapped Mickie, he hates me even more." _The A List Diva replied still crying.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Melly, but he will hear me. Wait until I meet him."

_"No, Kell. Is worthless. He doesn't care, I bet he's happy now that he and Mickie can live happy together." _

"Melly..."

_"Enough about him. Tell me please, why are you so happy?"_ Melina changed the topic.

"Well...Randy just came to my door and he invited me to the dinner. He said he has a surprise for me, and he kissed my cheek. He was so sweet, Melly." Kelly said with a sweet smile.

_"See, I told you he loves you. Go for him Kell. I bet he's different."_ Melina smiled.

"Yeah you're right, maybe he is different." Kelly sighed. "Where are you Melly, I really want to see you. I don't wanna leave you alone, after all this." She asked.

There was a strange silence.

"Melly, you still there honey?" Kelly asked.

_"Ye-Yeah I'm here."_ Melina replied finally.

"Tell me where are you?"

_"I can't. Look I gotta go. Take care."_ She hanged up.

"Hello? Melly? Melina?"

**End of Chapter 7**

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**

Coming up: **Melina's missing. Randy and Kelly's dinner.**


	8. Disappear

_Disappear_

Kelly stared at the phone for a few seconds, confused. Why would Melina hang up on her like that? Why wouldn't she tell her the turth? Really mad, Kelly got up and walked to find John. She really wanted to kill him in that very moment, just for hurting Melina like that. As she was walking on hallway she saw John walking up to her, with a worried look on his face.

"Kelly. Where's Melina?" He asked really worried.

Kelly crossed her arms. "I would ask you the same question. Where is she? What did you do to her, John?" She asked with a mad tone.

John sighed. "I'm sorry. I told her things I should have never said." John shook his head. "I'm truly sorry."

"She loves you, John. She really does, and you ..." Kelly said.

"I know she does. I love her too. More than my life, more than anything." John admitted.

"Then why did you hook up with Mickie? Why did you tell Melina to stay away from you?" Kelly asked getting furious.

"Cause I thought Melina doesn't love me. I wanted to make myself stop loving her. I wanted to forget about her, to get her out of my life." John answered.

"Why? She never hurt you. She would never do that." The blonde diva said.

John took a deep breath. "I saw her and Morrison kissing couple of days ago. I thought they got back together, after she told me she will never be with Morrison again. I thought she lied to me, I thought she only said that for making me believe in something that she doesn't feel. I was so hurt that I wanted to hurt her too. But I didn't think, not only for a second, that she does love me the way I love her."

"I can't believe you John!" Kelly said.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm a completly idiot. Please, Kell help me find her. You have to know where she is."

"I don't. I called her earlier and she was crying and really hurt. When I asked her where she is she just hanged up. I'm really worried."

"No, Kell this can't be real. If something happens to Mel I will never forgive myself."

"Be sure I will never forgive you, either Cena." Kelly said angry.

John didn't reply back. He was feeling too bad, the woman he loved the most disappeared and it was his entire fault. Damn, why did he think she doesn't love him? Why did he think she was still in love with Morrison? A lot of reproaches hit his conscience, as he made his way back to his room. Mixtures of feelings were now surrounding his head. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing and hoping it was _his_ Melina he ran up to it. When he looked at the phone's display there was Mickie. Disappointed he let the phone fall on the bed and took a sigh. Where was she?

Kelly sighed and made her way to her hotel room. Even though she was worried for Melina she had to get ready for her and Randy's date. She was curious. She needed to know what Randy had made for her.

Hours were passing by fast and Kelly was still in her hotel room, all ready, waiting for the man of her life. She was wearing a long black dress with her back uncovered, her hair was tied up in such a sexy and casual way, and her make up was emphasizing her amazing green and sensual eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Kelly's heart started beating fast. She got up quickly and opened the door with a sweet smile on her face. In the doorway was this incredible and beautiful man, Randy.

"Wow..." He whispered, staring at her. "You look...wow..." He continued still staring at her. She looked like a princess, a true one. He had never seen such a beautiful woman in all his life. That red dress was completly fitting her curves and those green eyes were shining even brighter.

Kelly blushed. "Thanks..." She fixed her eyes in his ones. "So were are we going?"

Randy shook his head, like he wanted to get out of some spell. "It's a surprise" He smiled. "Let's go miss Blank." He grabbed her arm in his and started walking to the car.

John was getting more and more worried. He called Melina million times but she never answered. He left her a lot of messages but nothing back. He was really desperate, knowing that all this was his fault. How could he be so dumb? Melina loved him all this time, and all he did was hooking up with Mickie and hurting her in the most cruel ways. He never felt this, but at that very moment, he hated himself. He hated to know that he hurt that sweet and innocent person who he loved with all his human being. He took his cellphone one more time and ignored the messages and the missed calls he had from Mickie. He dialed Melina's numer one more time.

"Come on...please pick up Mel... I love you baby, I swear on my life I love you..."

There were no answer back.

_~~~ Meanwhile~~~_

Kelly looked around amazed like she was living a dream. She couldn't believe her eyes. Randy had taken her somewhere near a beach, in the middle of the night, with the starts and the moon all shining for them. Somewhere there was a table full of food. Her favorite food. There were her favorite kind of wine and soft music playing in the background. The ocean's waves were giving a very romantic ambience just like she always dreamed of for a perfect first date. She looked at Randy and smiled.

"How did you know?" She asked almost in tears.

Randy smiled. " I have my secrets, Barbie."

_"Barbie...He's just adorable. No, Kell what are you doing? You can't fall in love with him, you just can't..." _Kelly thought when Randy grabbed her soft hand and walked to the table. He helped her sit, in such a gentle way that made Kelly only fall even more in love with him.

"This night is special..as special as the night we spent couple of days ago.." Randy smiled as he sat and looked in her eyes which now were wide open.

"Randy, I don't remember what happened..." She begun but Randy covered her lips with his finger.

"You don't have to say anything, Barbie. I know, and don't worry about it, ok? You will remember someday.." He smiled.

Without a word Kelly started eating, trying to get over this subject. She didn't want to touch that topic never again. The food was delicious so that made her feel more confortable. Suddenly she remembered about her good friend's missing and her eyes became sad again.

"Is something wrong, Barbie?" Randy noticed.

Kelly sighed. "Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about it right now. This night is so beautiful, and everything looks just amazing, I don't wanna ruin it." She looked in his blue eyes and felt something so strange inside her. She felt those buterflies running like crazy and all she wanted was shouting how much she loved that man. He did all this for her and only for her.

Randy put a smile on his lips. "Alright beautiful, as you say. Wanna dance?" He got up and grabbed her fine hand.

"Sure." She said and got up, both starting a slow and beautiful dance. They could see love in each other's eyes, they could see that passion which was burning inside them. If they only could have the courage to show each other how much carrying was living inside each other's hearts. Kelly got closer to his face and closed her eyes.

_"Now or never Kell...admit it...You love this man, you love him with all your heart."_ As she finished thinking it, she captured his lips in a long, sweet kiss.

" I love you Barbie..." Randy whispered, breathing hard, stroking her cheek.

" I love you too, Randy. I love you soo much." She said and Randy kissed her again.

"Wanna take a walk on the beach?" Randy asked.

"I'd love to. Let's go!" Kelly took off her shoes and threw them away. "Catch me if you can." She said running to the shore laughing, as Randy ran after her. Now they both knew they were made for each other.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**

Coming up:** Melina returns shoking everyone.**


	9. Who Are You?

_Who are you?_

_Couple of days later..._

Kelly woke up feeling so happy, so alive. She was havining this intense feeling she never felt before and it felt so damn good. Knowing that she finally has the man of her dreams was making her feel like she was in Heaven. Now, the only thing that really got her worried was Melina's missing. It's been almost a week since she talked to her for the last time on the phone and she never got any news from her. She didn't have any idea where she is, if she's alright or even worse...if she's still alive. She wanted to call the police but Randy and John said no, they still had the faith Melina is alright and she'll come back safe and better than never.

Taking a deep breath and still hoping her good friend is somewhere in a safe place, Kelly got up from the bed and quickly took a shower, got dressed and went to take the breakfast.

Downstairs, there was Randy waiting for her. When his eyes met hers she saw his sweet and amazing smile. Oh how much she loved these eyes! She smiled big and went to hug him tight.

"Good morning baby!" Kelly said and gave Randy a sweet kiss.

"Morning sunshine. Wow you look stunning. I love this sweet smile on your face." Randy said and both sit at their usual table. "So how are you this morning?"

"I'm good." Kelly said with a sighed. "Still worrying about Melina. Randy, this is not good at all. She's missing for a long time. We have to do something."

Randy nodded. " I know baby, I know. Please calm down. After breakfast me and John will go find her. "

"How is he?" Kelly asked as she drunk her coffee.

Randy hesitated. "Still in his room. He didn't want to eat this morning, like usually. He barely talked to me. He's really down, and we have to help him somehow."

"The only way we'll help him is to bring Melina back. Did he talk to Mickie?"

"Yes. He told her they have to break up because he is in love with Melina."

"He did so?" Kelly asked shocked. "But...he knows how much Mickie hates Melina..."

"I know but he did the right thing, baby." Randy said and stroke Kelly's hair.

"I have a bad feeling, bad is gonna happen, if it didn't already."

John didn't left the window since the past night. He kept looking at the sky and at the ocean. He hadn't slept since Melina dissapeared. How could he sleep knowing that the woman he love is missing? He's been looking everywhere for her. He called her mother, her old friends, all the people he thought she might go to, but nobody has seen her. Even though he knew Melina was strong he started thinking of the worse. He felt guilty. Only if he had trusted her, if he would have listen to her, now she would be there, safe, maybe in his arms.

"God DAMN IT!" He yelled and threw down the glass table he had in front of the bed. All the memories he shared with her were now running through his head over and over again. He kneed and for the first time he cried. All the anger he had inside, all the pain were now tears running down his cheeks. What will he do now without his Melina? Will lose his head in alcohol so he won't have to think about her anymore? Was it a solution? He needed her back. Alive. Was it possible?

" I don't think I can take this any longer, baby. We have to call the police." Kelly said while walking back in the room with her lover.

"And we will honey, just wait until I talk to John." Randy comfort her.

Suddenly, Kelly's phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Randy asked.

Kelly frowned looking at the display. "I don't know, let me see. Hello?" She answered. "Um, yes it's me...Yes, yes I do know her." She said looking at Randy with eyes wide open. "What? ... I'll be right there as fast as I can." She hanged up. "It was from the hospital. They found Melina. It looks like she's unconscious or something."

"I'll bing John!"

_Center Hospital. Couple of hours later..._

John Kelly and Randy were all waiting in the hospital hallway, worried. They didn't know anything about Melina, only that she was there, in one of these rooms, still alive. No doctor came to them to tell anything else.

"I'm going insane, damn it!" John said hitting the wall. "Why doesn't anyone want to tell us what's going on?"

"John, calm down! Someone will, just relax!" Kelly said trying to calm him down.

"I can't relax Kelly, I need to see her."

"And you will, man. You will." Randy added.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened and a doctor came out walking reading a list.

"Any relatives of miss Perez?"

"Over here!" John said running to him followed by both Kelly and Randy. "We're her closest friends. Her relatives are in California and we didn't want them to be worried about anything unless it is necessary. How is she doctor?"

"Alright, well we found her somewhere at the edge of the highway, the last past night. She had seriously injuried her head and we brought her here unconscious. We believe she had been hit by a car or she fell over the bridge. She was lucky though, one of our ambulance was passing over there and they somehow saw her laying breathless and took her here as fast as they could, fortunately in time. The first critical hours had passed and she got out from the coma. Now she's safe, out of danger."

"Thank God..." Kelly said relieved and Randy hugged her tight.

"Can.. I see her?" John asked getting out of his thoughts.

"Of course, she's at the room 258 B, but..."

"Thank you so much!" John interrupted the doctor and ran towards there.

"We thank you so much for saving our friend, doctor." Randy said still holding Kelly close.

The doctor nodded "Well, there is something else you need to know..."

John took a deep breath and opened the door slowly and quietly he walked it. She was there safe. His beautiful Melina was laying on the bed, sleeping. She was more gorgeous than never. He walked closer and grabber her soft hand and kisses her, with one tear running down his cheek.

"Thank God you're alright, Mel... I would have died if something bad would happen to you..." He whispered and carefully he stroked her bandaged head and her pale cheek. Suddenly, her eyelids started to flutter revealing her big brown eyes. She looked straight in John's blue eyes. "Mel, baby..." He said with a relieved smile.

"Hey.." She whispered and she tried to set up but couldn't. She kept looking at John.

"Easy there Mel. Thank God you're alive." He said and held her hand more tight. "You have no idea how worried I was. I'm sorry for everything I've done Mel..." He said looking straight in her eyes and got closer to kiss her lips.

Melina turned her head a bit and pushed him softly. "I'm sorry but...Do I know you?"

John froze. "Wh-what do you mean "Do I know you" ? Of course you do. I'm John...your John, your friend..." He was confused.

Melina shook her head softly. "I'm sorry...I don't know who you are."

"Are you sure? Mel look better. It's me John, John Cena. We used to be great friends..." He said desperately.

"No. I don't remember to have seen you before!" Melina said confused and a little bit scared.

"This is ri-" The sound of the door opening interrupted him. He turned around and saw Kelly and Randy in the doorway with a serious look on their faces. "She doesn't know who I am." He told them.

Kelly walked in and sighed. "John, we gotta tell you something."

"What's going on?" John asked, but didn't get any answer back. "I asked WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"Melina doesn't know who you are, or who I am or even who she is, John.." Randy said with a calm but sad tone.

"WHAT? Can you be more clear than this Randall?" John asked feeling his blood boiling.

"She hit her head really hard, and she has really big gaps. She lost her memory, John. The doctor just told us. We don't know how long it can take, it can be permanent or it can take only few days. She's like a stranger now. She's empty of everything that she lived in the past" The Viper continued as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at Melina who simply was staring at them all.

John looked down crashed then looked to Melina, who kept looking on. "So..you mean I finally find her but she doesn't know who I am, or who she is?"

Kelly nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry..." She whispered and burst in tears. Randy hugged her tight.

"Can anyone here explain me what's going on?" Melina finally asked.

John walked up to her and helped her sit up on the pillow. He then hugged her tight, without letting her go. The bad was just at the beginning, he felt it.

**That's it. Hope you liked it. Please review.**

Coming up: **The road to Melina's memory plus someone trying to disturb Kelly and Randy's happiness.**


	10. Things Will Never Be The Same

_Things Will Never Be The Same_

For a moment, Melina staid unmoved in his strong arms. She didn't make a move being too scared to react in any way. She found herself in a place which looked like a hospital, surrounded by people she has never seen before. The young, crying woman, who was looking at her shaking her head, seemed familiar for her; the blonde had something that reminded Melina of someone, but as much as she tried to remember more, she couldn't. The tall man, next to the blonde, who was holding her like he didn't want anything and anybody to hurt that beautiful woman, he had some blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean from the LA, her hometown. But yet, she has never seen that man in her life, but also she could feel the love that was between them. She then turned her head to the man who was holding her and stroking her hair. He was unbelievable gorgeous, he had those blue eyes so much more beautiful than the other man's. It was something about this tall, handsome man that made her heart jump out of her chest. He, in a unconscious way, was giving her the feeling that nothing could happen to her if she says with him. This could be love or just imagination?

"Um.. I need water." She said trying to remove John's hand out of her cheek. John set up immediately and gave her a glass of water. He was worried and concern, she could feel him. After she had drunk it, she looked at them all. "What's your name?"

Kelly remembered what the doctor had told her and Randy on the hallway. They will have to stay with Melina 24 hours a day and try to talk as much as they could about Melina's life, people, memories, activities, everything she needed to know and this may help her recover as soon as possible. Also, because she injured herself really serious, the doctor recommended taking some serious time away from the ring. Is not like she remembered it, but as soon as she will have her memories back, she'll start a long process of recovery.

"My name is Barbara. You can call me Barbie, or Kelly." Kelly was the first who answered Melina's question. She was the only one who realized it's been a while since Melina asked it, and nobody had the courage to open their mouth. "We used to, uhm I mean we're best friend, we do everything together." She smiled, while Melina kept starring at her. For a moment Kelly thought Melina wasn't even listening to her, but then she figure it out she was just trying to assimilate and understand the information correctly, and also to concentrate any image that could appear in her mind and match this young woman's words. None yet.

"Ok. So this is Randy, he is my boyfriend and also one of your greatest friends." Randy just stood there like he was paralyzed. It was the first time when he confronted such a situation and didn't really know how to react. Even though he was a brave man, this time was scared to not make or say anything that could upset Melina.

"I knew it. Since I first saw you two I knew you were together. It's strange...it's like I felt the love between you two." Melina suddenly said, like she was out of a trance and back to normal. She looked at them both and smiled.

John cleared his throat and tried to find the correct words to introduce himself to his Melina. "Well, I am John, John Cena, one of your good friends. There's nothing else to say about me." He said with a shrug, but with a deep embarrassment, like he lost the chain of his own thoughts. Kelly made a sign, but he just looked away. In the whole room you could feel a tense feeling, everybody acting like some scared 6 year old children who had met for the first time in their lives. That moment was definitely awkward.

Melina looked at John and started to analyze each and every feature of his face, just like she did with the others. Beside the hard beating of her own heart, and strange feeling in her stomach, something like butterflies, nothing else came to her mind or to her senses concerning his person. No image, or memory that could help her figure it out somehow. She felt tired, exhausted. Before she fell asleep she just needed to know one more thing.

"What's my name?" She said almost sleeping, with her eyes closed letting out a sigh.

"It's Melina." The three said together, but Melina just fell in a deep sleep as they made their way out of the room.

"This is gonna be a long but a long road for all of us." Randy said feeling relieved now that the hardest part was over.

"The saddest part is things will change and nothing we'll be as it was before." Kelly replied looking down, disappointed, as Randy hugged her and gently placed a kiss on the top of her head.

John just sighed. "It's all my damn fault and I will never forgive myself." He took his jacket and made his way out, his blue eyes showing just anxiety, hurt, blame, and a lot of love for that sweet and innocent person that was lying in that cold bed, all by herself, without anything hers. The most important things in her life were erased from her mind, basically were token away from her and she had no reason to be punished like this. He was the only guilty here, for not trusting her. He should have gone and talk to her, make her explain to him exactly what happened in that day on the hallway. He just accused her without even letting the chance to talk. Man, he was disgust by himself. He didn't deserve that beautiful woman. That's why he made the promise to stay away from her. He had done enough damage to his angel. Now it was the time to let her be free even from him.

"Gosh, poor Mel. She was so scared when she saw us in her room. It was like she had seen a ghost." Kelly said as they made their way to Randy's car. Kelly had had a horrible day, she was also tired and all she wanted was a long and peaceful sleep and when she would wake up she wanted everything to be back to normal. Melina all safe with her memories right there in her beautiful head and John near her, protecting her best friend.

"I know. This is so difficult for all of us, especially for John. He was so destroyed after all this. I understand him somehow, it's normal for him to think he has the blame for all of this, but really it doesn't matter. All that matters is Mel's sanity." Randy replied as he helped his beautiful girlfriend get in the car. He drove quiet, as his thoughts were far away form the place where his body was. He was thinking of how bad John should have felt when he saw the woman he would give his life for, not even recognizing him. Man, it must have crushed his soul! He stopped the car when the traffic lights were red and gave a look to Kelly who was sitting next to him looking out the window. She was worried, he could tell. He couldn't imagine his life without his beautiful blonde angel. She was so unique, so innocent but yet such a powerful woman. He really didn't understand how he couldn't notice the perfection that this woman had. She was kind, with a pure soul; he could feel that warm feeling inside him, that pure love growing more and more each day. She turned her head to him, and when he met her green eyes he understood one more time that if ever something happens to Barbara he would be lost, gone forever.

"What happened, love?" Barbara asked as she noticed the gaze Randy was giving her for more than a minute. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong babe." Randy shook his head and looked down, then raised his head up with a small and worried smile. "I was just thinking… if something bad would happen to you I wouldn't be the same anymore. I love you so much Barbie, I can't believe I've wasted so much time on not telling you this. Now that all this happened to Melina and John, I understand how lucky I am for having you and for making the right choice on telling you about my feelings." He grabbed her small hand and held it tight.

"Aw, baby. I love you too. We were such fools for not admitting it sooner. Don't worry love, nothing bad will happen to me. I have you to protect me." The Blonde Diva said as she placed her head on his shoulder with a sweet giggle then she kissed his cheek as Randy started the car again. "It's a shame what happened to them. It's hard for me to see my best friend not even knowing who I am. It pains me to see John dying inside for feeling guilty. I wonder why this should have happen to them." Kelly continued as Randy parked the car in front of the hotel where they were still living.

"I know Barbie, I ask myself the same question. Let's just not think of this anymore, Mel will be fine someday and we will be there for her and John, okay?" Randy said as he got out of the car and hugged his lovely girlfriend kissing her sweet lips.

"Barbara!" Suddenly a desperately shout called Kelly's name. Both she and Randy turned around to see a very mad Dave standing in the front of his own car. "What the hell are you doing with this clown, Barbara?" He asked approaching them.

"Excuse me, Dave? Who gives you the right to question Barbara, my girlfriend, about what she's doing?" Randy asked with a serious and ironic tone, as he got in front of Dave placing his hands together.

"Shut up Orton, it's not you I'm talking to." Dave said chewing a gum in an arrogant way. "Answer me, Barbara. What is this thing talking about?"

"Look Dave, I have no reason to inform you about my private life, alright? Randy is my boyfriend, because I love him and I will spend the rest of my days with him if it's necessary. And, besides I thought you understood that I have no interest in your persona, so if you excuse us we should get going. Let's go baby." Kelly turned her back to Dave, grabbing Randy's hand and walking inside.

Dave watched as the two walked inside the hotel, feeling his blood boiling all over his veins. "This is not the end Barbara. I won't stop until you'll be mine again. I won't let you be happy. Never." He swore.

Hours and hours were passing and John was not even blinking. He just looked in empty place thinking. The room felt as waste as his soul was now. He was sitting in the bed; in the same bed he had held Melina close to his heart days ago. He had watched her sleeping, he had heard her breathing. It was the first and last time he felt Melina so close to him, he breathed the same air she did. The only night she was completely his without her knowing it.

Through the tears and the memories, John heard the door opening wide and somebody grabbed him by his shirt and threw him on the floor.

"What the hell did you do to Melina, Cena?" He heard a hysterical voice and when he looked up, he felt nothing but range.

**End of chapter 10**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**Coming up: Everybody finds out about Melina's accident; plus somebody tries to hurt Kelly.**


	11. Life Goes On

_Life Goes On_

John stood up and cleaned some of the tears that were falling on his cheeks. His blue eyes met Morrison's darken ones. John had never felt such a powerful hate from anyone except from Morrison. He shook his head, looking down. This time Morrison had all the right to hate him, he caused Melina's injury. He was responsible and if he had to get beaten by Morrison, get humiliated by anyone just to bring Melina back, he would. He would let Morrison get Melina, he would do anything in the world only to get her back.

"I don't know what to say John." The Champ said to Morrison looking at him, regretting everything.

"What exactly happened?" Morrison asked clenching his teeth trying to calm himself down.

John took a breath. "We got into an argument, something about her behavior towards me and Mickie. In the end, after all, she was innocent, it was just a misunderstanding. Anyway… we got into this fight and… I told her bad things, I hurt her and she just ran off. She had disappear and we hadn't known where she was until someone from the hospital had called us to inform that they had found Melina. She had an accident on her head or something and lost her memory. She doesn't remember anything." John finished looking down.

"This is all your fault Cena!" Morrison said angry and grabbed him again by his shirt.

"I know and I'm sorry. Believe me John; I regret it with all my heart." He said in defense.

"Melina did nothing to you … she only loved you, jackass! You were the only one who she was talking about all the goddamn time. "How great Cena is!" "What a great friend Cena is!" "I'm going out with Cena" "I'll train with Cena!" Cena, Cena, Cena! She made me sick. I was her boyfriend and after she had gotten close to you she had never been the same with me anymore. Never! That's why she broke up with me, because of you dumbass!" John pushed him against the wall letting out all his frustration.

"I didn't know that John, she was and still is special to me. I'm guilty for what she's getting through and what I did to her is unforgivable, just don't try to make it worse for me, alright?" John apologized without trying to retort.

"Make it worse for you? I will make it impossible Cena! You hurt and destroyed the only woman I loved in my life and I will make your life a hell." Morrison swore in John's face while he kept pulling him tight against the wall. "I will make you suffer just like you made Melina. You will regret that you mess with my woman your whole life!" Morrison went crazy and started punching John unleashed. All the hate he felt over all this years was finally getting out right on John. He hated him. He hated his so called "friendship" with Melina. "You only used her, you played with her feelings!" He shouted while hitting him with no mercy. John was bleeding all over his nose and his mouth, but he didn't make a move to stop it. He deserved it. Morrison loved to see the bleeding he had caused to John. It was like all his pain, his frustration was now reflecting on John's injuries. He felt so satisfied but he didn't stop.

The door opened and Randy run in taking Morrison off John. "Let him go! Man, are you out of your mind?" Randy held Morrison while the other people who ran in the room with him checked on John. He heard screaming from John's room and so did the others so they got in at the right time.

"Let me go Orton! He'll pay for everything he had done to me and Melina! My Melina suffered all this time because of him, I should kill him!" Morrison shouted as a lot of people, superstars and divas were all in the room watching confused the dramatic scene. John tried to sit up holding his stomach which was killing him. He looked down understanding that this is the price he had to pay for all the damage he had caused.

"He didn't mean to hurt neither of you two, John. He was just confused. What happened to Melina was an accident. I agree with you, Melina didn't deserve it but let's think rationally. It happened and none of this will make her get better, alright? " Randy said as he carefully let Morrison free. Morrison took the hair away from his face breathing hard fixing John with the look.

Suddenly the crowd got out of the way and Vince McMahon made his way inside the room. He was serious and quiet looking at both Morrison and John, then at the others who just kept starring in more confusion.

"Let's see…" He began looking down making a few steps. "Can one of you two, explain me what's with this whole scene, please?" He was mad, dead serious. This was one of these moments when all you should do is get out of Vince's face.

Randy cleared his voice about to start talking but John took a breath and cleaning some blood out of his mouth then started before Randy had the chance to.

"This is all my fault Mr. McMahon. A few days ago one of our divas, Melina, had disappeared as a fact of a bad argument the two of us have had. The hospital called us yesterday morning to inform us that they had found her unconscious on the highway. She's been into a coma but she is out of it now. The only tragedy is that she had injured her head and she doesn't remember anything. John thought, with all the right, I am guilty for what happened to his ex-girlfriend and he took all his pain on me." There was a long silence. The superstars and the divas were all looking at each other couldn't believe what they just heard. Vince was also shocked from the news he just received.

"I understand." He just said. "And I also understand your frustration Mr. Morrison, but let me be clear to you and to John too. This is not high school guys. We are all mature people and we all know that violence won't solve anything. What happened to Miss Perez is a tragedy but we won't help her this way. If you two have something against each other you can take that into the ring. If I think better this is a perfect idea for a next storyline."

"Vince, I don't think this is the right moment to talk about business. One of us had been seriously injured and we need to be there for her." Mark Calaway's voice had been heard somewhere from the background.

"But this is perfect: John Cena against John Morrison. It's perfect! I'll see you two later in my office to talk about this. Now John, go to the nursery and bandage your injuries. Oh, this is gonna be great!" Vince said with a smirk and made his way out. "Now, all of you go back to your rooms and get ready for the show tonight!" He added and left to the elevator.

People started leaving, until in the room only remained Randy, John, Kelly and Mickie.

"I can't believe he didn't even suspended Morrison for bad behavior and for attacking a man!" Kelly said with indignation crossing her arms.

"You know Vince babe. All he thinks about is money and he finds opportunities to gain more in every situation." Randy said as he held John who was barely breathing. "Are you alright man? I can't believe you let him do this to you. What's going on with you John?" he asked his hurt friend.

"I deserve this Randy." John answered in pain letting go of Randy's hold. "He had all the right to beat the shit out of me; you have no idea how many things I found out from him. Melina … Melina really loved me, guys, from a long time ago. She ended her relationship with Morrison because of me; and look what I did to her." John stopped as he couldn't handle the tears.

Mickie listened to everything and what she felt had nothing to do with compassion. "C'mon John, is not like she's dead or something. She'll be fine. " Mickie said with a cold tone.

"Mickie… I didn't even know you were here." John said as he slipping approaching her. "Look… I apologize again but I can't be with anyone right now. I know this is not nice for you to find out but I love another woman and I will try to get her back somehow. You're a wonderful woman Mickie, and I'm sure you'll find someone at the right moment it's just that person is not me. I'm really sorry if I hurt you…" he added feeling bad one more time.

"It's okay John. I understand, I guess that's why you never answered your calls and I never had the chance to see you around. Anyway, this miss Perfection has always been better than me, and I just wanna let you know if she ever turns her back on you just like she did with Morrison, you can always count on me for consolation. If you ask me, I think all this whole Melina loving you it's just a faze. Sooner or later she will get rid of you, of course if she ever recovers." Mickie said with the same cold tone she had before. She turned her back and walked out of the room hating Melina even more. "Stupid whore. I hope you will never get better, never. I hope you die, bitch. John is mine, only mine!"

Kelly shook her head. "I really don't understand why did she changed so much."

"I know, she wasn't like this before." Randy added with a shrug. "Maybe she needs time."

"Yeah, or she just needs to be far away from me. I only bring damage." John said as he slowly walked off to the nursery. He didn't want to think of anything else. He needed to see Melina as soon as possible. He needed to be there when she'll remember anything. He'll never leave her side, he'll never doubt her again.

Kelly walked back to her and her boyfriend room after all John and Morrison altercation had finished. She was tired. All these days she had only been stressed out, she didn't have time to eat, to sleep or to train for the shows. She felt exhausted. Now that she found a few minutes of peace and quiet she decided to take a hot shower. She felt tense, tired, sleepy, hungry, all at the same time. The minutes were passing and all she was feeling now was the hot water all over her body. It was feeling so good. Her thoughts ran to Melina and her situation. She had visited her in the morning, but she was the same. She didn't remember anything, didn't mention any names, and that only made her feel worse. Closing the water and grabbing the towel she asked herself if Melina will ever be the same anymore, or if she'll get her friend back. She felt a cold breeze and she had figured it out that the main door had opened.

"Baby, is that you? Did you bring food, I'm starving!" She said as she wrapped the towel around her body and walked in the room. "All this things are making me- what are you doing here?" Kelly asked as she met the eyes of some other man's. He couldn't believe her eyes that _he_ was one more time there.

"I'll do something that I'm sure we both will love to." He said as he locked the door. This couldn't be possible Kelly thought scared swollowing hard. "Come here" he approached and Kelly stepped back. "Don't be shy, Barbie. We'll enjoy this together." He sniffed the air. "I love your sense. Smells like roses." The man said with a pervert smirk. Kelly ran to the window and opened it "Help! Help please help!" She shouted as the man grabbed her and threw her to the bed getting on top of her, holding her wrists tight. "Oh you're such a naughty girl! You always liked it rough." He said as he started kissing her neck. Kelly struggled but the man was more powerful than she. "Let me go! You're hurting me, please let me go!" Kelly begun to cry moving her head scared. The man grabbed her both hands in his and with the other hand removed the towel from her body. "Oh Barbara, you're so beautiful, so perfect." He said touching her breasts with hunger. "I'll make you mine one more time!" He said beginning to kiss and rub her body upside down. Kelly begun to scream more and more crying scared. "Dave, let me go! Let me go, help, somebody help me! Randy!" Dave stood up and slapped her hard, making Kelly cry in silence. "You keep calling that clown's name? I'll show you what a true man is!" He began to take off his clothes as Kelly crawled to the door and tried to open it hitting it hard. Dave grabbed her by her hair and threw her again in the bed. "I told you so many times I love you. You're mine Barbara, mine!" He started kissing her again.

On the hallway John and Randy were walking to the rooms.

"Do you feel any better now, man?" Randy asked concern.

"Yeah, the bad news is that I have to wrestle tonight. I'm not in the shape for that." He said with a sigh. He now had all the bruises bandaged.

"C'mon man, talk to Steph and tell her you just can't wrestle. She'll understand."

"I don't know, I guess I will. All I want right now is to see her." John said and looked away.

"She's fine, Barbie visited her in the morning. Doctor said she needs to stay a little more days there and then she should go back home in California. She needs to take this stuff step by step." Randy told John as he gave him a look.

" Then I guess these days she'll still be here I should stay with her." John sighed as they arrived to John's room. "I'll see you tonight man, I need to take a nap my head is about to explode." He continued as he walked in the room.

Randy watched John going then looking down walked to his room. He tried the door handle and the door seemed locked. "Barbie, baby, are you there? Open up, it's me!" He said looking for the door's card to open it. He knocked again. "Barbie?"

"Don't tell him I'm here!" Dave said as he got off Kelly. She set up and grabbed the towel then opened the door, as Randy walked in. What he saw, he wished he'd have never seen.

"What the hell is going on here?"

**End of chapter 11**

**Coming up: Melina and John spend a day together plus more confusing in Randy and Kelly relationship.**


	12. Show Me My Way

_Show me my way_

_Next Day…._

Randy was awake already. It must have been past 5 am but he couldn't even close his eyes. The scene he had seen hours ago broke his heart, broke his dreams, and broke everything he used to think about that amazing angel, as he loved to call her. No, she had nothing to do with angels. She was nothing like he thought she was. Seeing her there, all naked with a towel around her, and finding Dave with no clothes on, he didn't need any more explanation. Words were worthless. He was now all alone, back home, with thousands of thoughts and a shattered heart. What will happen now that his life turned the back on him and bit him in the cruelest way ever? He felt like the air became breathless, everything around him was wrong. Barbie, his Barbie wasn't like that. She couldn't have betrayed him, not her. But what he saw left any words unnecessary. He felt a warm tear rolling his tired cheek but he wiped it quickly. No more tears for women. To hell with love, love was for weak men. He wasn't weak. He was strong, he had fame, fans and there were million of women around the world that would do anything just to be in his bed right that very moment. He didn't need Barbara Blank; she was just like the others. She was cheap; he needed a woman with class and dignity. He stood up leaving the warm sheets on the floor.

10 Hours. 10 hours had passed since she had been raped and since he left her. 10 hours since Dave, once again ruined her dreams, her life, her peace. These hours will soon became days even months. What will she do now? Nothing made sense for her anymore. She felt dirty, disgusted, humiliated but more than that, she felt empty. She felt empty of trust, of support, of love. He believed what he had seen, nothing else. He didn't even listen to her, didn't even look at her. He treated her like she actually could have done that to him. God, how much that hurt her. Randy was the only man in the world she would give her life for; she wanted him and only him.

_~~~ Flashback~~~~_

"_Randy… this is not what it looks. Let me explain, please!" Kelly said quickly through the tears and sobbing._

"_Oh c'mon Barbie, don't try to cover this up now. Randy, man I'm sorry you had to find it out this way but... this happens between me and her for a while now. Tell her baby, c'mon. Cheer up!" Dave said with a smirk as he finished dressing up._

"_Shut up, it's not true. Randy, you have to believe me, he rapped me. The door was opened when he entered and I thought it was you. I was just getting out of the shower when he-". But she didn't finish because an uncontrolled Randy grabbed the small glassy table in front of the bed and threw it away broking everything around. _

"_I don't wanna her anything! You get out of this room right now or I break your fucking neck! NOW!" Randy yelled at Dave who just walked passed him, kissed Kelly's cheek and walked out. Kelly moved out of the way and tried one more time to say something but Randy didn't let her. She had never seen so much range in his eyes, never. "And you, from this moment, you're free to live your romance with that jerk. You didn't need to do this behind my back, Barbara. You should, at least, have the guts to say it in my face! For God's sake Barbara I loved you. I gave you all my trust and you broke it. You fucking broke it!" He yelled in tears and Kelly just kneeled crying._

"_Please listen to me Randy. I swear on my life I didn't lie to you. He made all this up. He rapped me, Randy!" She burst in tears, crying harder and harder. Randy walked passed her and grabbed some luggage as he started packing his things up. "I won't stay here anymore to remember this. Finding the woman I love, my woman, in my bed with…him? Too bad I let this happen to me, Barbara, too bad I met you. I'll regret it my entire life! Just… stay out of my way. I don't ever wanna see you again." Randy snapped as he grabbed the bag and left the room slamming the door, leaving Kelly lying on the floor crying all her pain out._

_~~~ End of flashback~~~_

But the feeling of him rejecting her, him not even listening to her side of the story simply killed her. She might have been alive but inside, Barbie Blank had died on the moment Randy left out that door.

John was so nervous that he couldn't control the smile on his face. A big bright smile was stoned on his face ever since he woke up. It's been days since he barely let out a fake smile, but that morning he was smiling from the bottom of his heart. He looked in the mirror and besides bruises that Morrison left on his face, he saw the same shining eyes he had before everytime he was going to meet Melina. Well, in that day, he was going to see her again. He grabbed his car keys and the big bouquet of burgundy roses, those that Melina loved so much and walked out. He was so nervous and worried at the same time. The feeling of seeing the woman he loves warmed the guilty feeling he has had ever since Melina disappeared. He was ready to make Melina remember everything about her and about them. Step but step he was going to be there for her, to support and help her figure it out who she is who her friends are and also… who is the love of her life. He remembered one more time Morrison's words about how much Melina loved John and he couldn't stop a tear to roll down. All that he was getting though with that love for Melina, trying hard to deny it, Melina, on her side, was going trough it too. He wanted so much to tell her how much he loved her, every day and every single night, she was there in his dreams, but he knew that moment will come sooner or later. Suddenly he found himself already walking on the hospital's hallway. He knew very well where his Melina was and he didn't want to waste much time on the way. He knocked three times then walked in, feeling his heart beating so loud that he could barely hear a thing.

There she was. So beautiful, now with no bandage on her head, her raven curled hair was hanging on her perfect shoulders. She was already awake and when she turned her head to him, meeting his cerulean eyes, she felt it again, that feeling inside her, those butterflies flying and her heart beating accelerated. John stood in the doorway paralyzed. It was like he saw an angel, and hypnotized made a few steps inside, not leaving the eyes contact.

"Hey…" Melina's low voice had been heard. "It's you again." She smiled a little.

"Good morning. Yeah well I wanted to see how you are. Here, these are for you." He leaded the bouquet to her, and she took it watching them concern. "What's wrong? You don't like them?"

"No, of course I do. I love them. I just tried to figure it out where have I seen these flowers before." Melina said and put them on the little table near her.

"These are your favorite. They are called roses." John smiled and set on the chair, very close to her. "How are you?" He asked with a gentle voice, watching every feature of her face. She had a pale tan, but her features that made her so adorable were still very prominent.

"I'm better now. My head doesn't hurt anymore and doctor said in 2 or 3 days I'll go back home. I don't know where that is but I'm happy though. It's boring here." She giggled. John couldn't help but smile too. "You're John, right? You came with the other two some days ago." John nodded, happy to see that she remembered him. "The blonde woman, Kelly, came yesterday to see me. She's very kind. She said we're good friends and I guess she's right because I felt she's an honest person." John was listening careful, every word Melina was saying. He wished he could hug her and hold her but he had to handle all those feelings. "And also there was a man who visited me; he had the same name as you." John's smile disappeared. A man with the same name as him? John Morrison obviously.

"What... what did he say to you?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Well I don't remember very much, he said we're good friends and something about an engagement I had with him." Melina said and shrugged watching again the roses. "He's a handsome man, but don't tell him alright?" She laughed and John just smiled, feeling a little bit jealous. He knew he needed all the patience in the world with her but, some things were hurting him. It wasn't easy to see the love of your life not knowing who you are.

"Did you take breakfast yet?" John changed the subject.

Melina nodded. "Yeah, but… food here is horrible." She said and made a face. John laughed.

"You're right. I hate food here too. Hey wanna take a walk outside. It's sunny and it will make you feel a little bit better, what do you say?" John asked with a charming smile. Melina staid a few seconds and stared at him. She felt her cheeks turning red and her heart beating fast again. She nodded quickly and John helped her get out of the bed.

Slowly they started a walk in the hospital's yard. John was holding Melina by her hand and it seemed like she didn't mind it.

"So... tell me more about me, John." She said as they both sit on a bench. John tried to find the right words to begin.

"Alright, well… Your name is Melina Perez, I guess you already know. I met you 10 years ago, and I fell in love with you." He joked. "Well actually you wrestle in WWE, a big wrestling brand. It's your biggest passion and you're the best in this." He continued.

"I already know this, John. Barbie and the other John had already told me all this. I wanna know more about myself. What kind of person I am?" She asked looking in his eyes.

"You're the most honest, sweet and kind person I have ever met. You love people, you love being around people and also you love helping them and being there for them. You're the kind of friend everyone should have. You're easy to be loved and to be appreciated. You were always there for me when I needed a friend and for this I will always be thankful." He said and gave her a little flower from near their bench.

Melina took it and kissed his cheek. "And…tell me. Is it true you're in love with me?"

John looked at her.

**End of chapter 12.**

**Coming up: Melina remembers things, plus Randy and Kelly fall apart. Stay tuned.**


	13. Can't Help But Wait

_Can't Help But Wait_

"_Is it true you're in love with me?"_

"_It's difficult not to."_

She smiled remembering one more time this. It's been a while now, but that conversation was stuck on her mind. Even though it's been more than a month and a half she still didn't remember anything about her past, but that didn't bother her anymore. She was a different person now, she felt like she reborn and she was ready to control a new life. She decided to go back on wrestling; she felt that's what she has to do, so she trained hard. She changed all the moves she had before; she was a new Melina, a strong and confident one. She has seen photos, videos of herself and she understood that she needed something new in her career. Her re-debut was close so the hours of training were more and more tense. She chose John to train her, because she felt he is the right person to. All this time he has been by her side and he helped her adapt to her new life. He was more than a great friend for her, she felt him the closest person in her life. Of course, there was Barbie, who for sure was her truly best friend, but there was something about John Cena that didn't let Melina take her mind of him. There were times when she woke up in the middle of the night and all she was thinking about was him. There was no doubt that she was deeply in love with that man.

She heard a knock on her door, and there was her mom, in the doorway with a smile on her face. Melina was back in California since she got out of the hospital. She needed to be there where everything begun to her. Her parents, her brother, her old sweet home, all this needed to be rememorized.

"Honey, there's John downstairs waiting for you." The old lady who looked so much like Melina said.

"Thanks mom. I'll be there in a few minutes." Melina said hurried as she started to fix her hair and her make-up. Her mom watched her smiling.

"You know, Mel. Since you started to be a real woman, I've never seen you so enthusiastic to see a man, and there were plenty of men that were interested in you." She said laughing.

Melina blushed. "Don't start with this again, mom. John is only my friend he had done a lot of things for me and I'm thankful, I'm just fixing my hair I don't want him get scared of me." She joked.

"Oh hijta" Her mother said in Spanish, her native language. "I was just like you when I met your father and he definitely was the love of my life." She said and closed the door.

Melina watched the door a few minutes, thinking. Maybe her mother was right. Without them knowing it, maybe John was the man of her life. Shaking her head she stood up and walked downstairs meeting John in the living room waiting for her. She smiled meeting those blue eyes once again.

"Hey, Johnny!" Melina hugged him. "How are you today?" She asked polite as she set next to him.

"I'm great, how are you?" He smiled. "You look beautiful as always." He continued as he noticed Melina's blush.

"Thanks. So, what are we gonna do today?" She asked changing the subject.

"I have a little surprise for you!" John smirked.

The curtains were still closed even though there was past 12 pm. Randy was sleeping deeply after another wild night he had had. Next to him, a red headed woman was sleeping with one of his arms around her. She had met Randy the past night, in the club, and knowing who his was, she just couldn't miss the chance to get in his bed. She wasn't the first one and definitely was not the last one who just had a passionate night with The Legend Killer. Randy's life was just like this since he and Kelly split up. He became arrogant, lout and for him, since the moment Kelly cheated on him, women were only good for sex. He was partying all the time, getting drunk, spending money on clubs, drugs, and prostitutes. He completely changed since his world crushed months ago; he was a new Randy, a destructive one.

He opened his blue eyes, waking up from another dream in which she was again. He was sick to dream of her, it was obviously he hadn't forgotten Kelly but, of course he didn't want to admit it. Looking in his right side, he saw the red headed woman sleeping and with a violence force he got out of the bed.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" He asked mad. The woman woke up confused.

"I was just slee-"He cut her off.

"Shut up. Take your trash and get the fuck out of my room. Now!" He snapped and grabbed the woman by her hand. He threw her stuff in her arms and pushed her to the door. "I told you last night, I don't wanna see you here in the morning."

"No, wait. Randy, please let me get dressed first." He opened the door and pushed the woman outside and slammed it behind him. He walked to the bathroom and got a hot shower calming himself down. He hated when he had to wake up mad because of some stupid women. Women… how much he hated them. Especially one.

"John, where are we going?" Melina asked as she found herself in the airport carrying a bag along with John. She had no idea where will he take her, and this was pissing her off.

"I told you it's a surprise!" John chocked as he got the two tickets to Buffalo, New York.

"Why are we going to New York? Enough John tell me what's going on or I'll go back home!" Melina said and crossed her arms. She hated when she didn't know what's going on.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you. We're going to the next RAW that is in New York. It's time for you to go back where you belong." John said with a smile and wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you mean I'll wrestle tonight?" She asked and John nodded. "I don't know if I'm ready, John."

"You are I trust you. Besides Kelly can't wait to see you and so does the others." John smiled and grabber her bag. "Let's go!"

Melina let out a sigh and followed John to their plane. The flight was long enough for Melina to fall asleep. All the way to New York she's been sleeping, taking pictures and talking to John. After more than 6 hours they were already in the backstage arena.

"Alright Mel, this is girls' change room. I'll go to my locker room and get ready for tonight. If you need something just knock on that door and I'll be there for you, ok?" John said and stroke Melina's dark hair. She nodded looking around. The place looked familiar and she also felt that she had been there before, but nothing less she remembered yet.

"I've been here. Like a year ago, or something." Melina said holding her head.

John looked at her. He couldn't believe that she finally started to remember. "Yes, that's correct. What else do you remember, Mel?"

Melina focused on the images that were running through her mind. Flashes of memories of she, John, Kelly, Randy, Mickie and quickly all the persons she had met before started to appear in her mind. Then….

"John.. I remember" She started and looked at him with her eyes wide open. "I remember John Morrison. He's my fiancé." John swallowed hard. He felt hurt and happy at the same time. Melina remembering things from her past was the good thing, but her not remembering exactly it was the bad thing. "I love John and I'm gonna marry him. Now I remember. Where is he John, I need to find him and tell him how much I've missed him?" Melina continued with a smile of happiness on her face. Finally she remembered something.

John just stared at her and felt sorrow in his soul, but this time more intense. He sighed and then looked around. "I don't know he must be around. Go find him, don't waste much time here."

"I will." She said and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much for bringing me here, and also for all the great things you've done for me. You're a special person, John. I care so much for you!" Melina added and hugged John tighter.

John held her close smelling her perfume. It hurt him so much that Melina remembered only the period she and Morrison were together. He'd have loved to hear her telling him how much she loved him and how much she missed him. He knew Melina needed time, and he was ready to wait. He pushed her away softly and stroked her hair then her cheek.

"Go find him, Mel. I bet he can't wait to see you." Melina nodded and ran off to find Morrison. On her way to him, she felt like every single memory was coming back to her mind. Except a few more...

Kelly sighed as she put the picture of her and Randy back in her purse. She always held it with her on tours. She started to miss him more and more each day, but she knew that they will never be together again. Since that night she had never seen Randy, only on the shows. He always avoided her and any time he had the opportunity he always made her feel bad. It hurt her to see how much Randy changed and she knew it was her fault. No, no it wasn't! He should have trusted her or at least try to let her speak out. He just left her, hurt, raped and without the love of her life. She's lost so many things in her life, but losing Randy and the trust she gave to him, was the saddest lost of her life. Kelly's thoughts were stopped by the door that opened and her old friend Melina jumped in and hugged the blonde diva.

"Mel! Hey darling, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked as she let Melina go from a tight hug.

"John brought me here. I'll have my re-debut tonight. And you won't guess what happened, Barbie! I remember everything!" She said with excitement. Kelly let out a scream and both hugged again.

"Really? That's fantastic Mel. I bet John's so happy to have you back, but hey do you remember how the accident had happen?" Kelly asked sorta worried.

Melina stayed silent for a few seconds. "No, this one I don't remember. But, it doesn't matter anymore, the best part is I remembered and I'm ready to get married with John." She continued smiling full of happiness.

"So soon? Mel are you sure? I mean John is a great guy and he's been waiting all this time for you to recover but isn't it too soon, I mean you two didn't actually started to date…" Kelly said confused.

"What do you say Barbie? John and I are dating for more than 10 years." Melina said also confused.

Kelly looked on more confused and then she figure it out. "Wait Mel, which John are we talking about?"

"John Morrison, my fiancé. What's wrong with you Barbie?" Melina asked with a laugh.

Barbie just shook her head. "No, nothing, I was just confused I guess." Was it possible that Melina only remembered a half of her memories?

"Anyway, how are things with you and Dave?" Melina said sitting on the bench and looking though Kelly's stuff, just like she used to do before.

"Um… We're fine I guess. We're taking a break actually. We are too different. " Kelly said looking around, nervous.

Melina sighed. "I told you Barbie. He's a manwhore really. Today it's you, tomorrow is another woman and so on. He's just like that." Looking though her stuff, Melina found Kelly's photo with Randy. "Barbie, what's this? Why are you kissing Randy?" She asked confused, but Kelly didn't have time to answer, because the door opened and a frustrated Mickie James walked in.

"Well, look who's here. Miss Perfection is back on business! How are you, huh?" Mickie said ironically.

Melina turned around and ran to hug Mickie. "Mick, hey! I've missed you so much! I'm great, how are you?" She asked still hugging a stoned Mickie.

She looked confused at Kelly.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Hope you like it. Please review.**

**Coming up: Melina and John Morrison are back together, plus Randy and Kelly have an altercation. **


	14. It Seems Like We Just Lost It

_It Seems Like We Just Lost It_

Mickie was now alone in the locker room, wasting time. Once again Melina took her spotlight and replaced her in the match she should have had against Natalya. But, she didn't care about this tonight; she didn't care about anything less than Melina. She was so satisfied that Melina didn't remember the altercation the two had months ago, before her missing. She remembered only how good friends they used to be and that couldn't be better for Mickie. She heard that she'll marry Morrison, so that meaning John was free and also hurt, and Mickie will be right there to be the shoulder to cry on. Also, Melina not remembering about her accident let Mickie the chance to ruin everything that Melina and John have had or will ever have. She smirked thinking how much things got better for her.

_Later that night..._

The show was over now and everyone was back in the locker rooms getting ready for the next road. Melina was smiling daydreaming. Her re-debut was absolutely fantastic, she had missed so much her fans, the ring, everything. She loved how the crowed cheered for her; it gave her such a wonderful feeling, it gave her strength to keep doing this. Also, another reason for smiling was that she and Morrison were back together. He was so happy to have her back, he just hugged and kissed her many times and she felt so much love for this man. He was incredibly handsome, a very loveable person. He wasn't like John Cena, they were completely different. John was the carrying sweet and gentle person while Morrison was the typical bad boy with so much sex appeal. Wait, Melina why do you compare them?

"Melina, I wanted to tell you what a great match we had tonight. I'm so honored I had you as opponent. "Natalya Neidhart broke Melina's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh no Natty, I wanna thank you for the amazing match. You are great!" Melina said with a smile and hugged Natalya. "Great job!" She continued as Natalya grabbed her bags and left the room. Melina sighed thinking of John again. Why is he stuck in her mind and never let her go? The locker room door opened and Mickie made her way in with an ironical smile, but as soon as Melina turned away she changed it into a real smile.

"Hey Mel, how are you? Great match tonight!" She told her as she picked her things up.

"Thanks Mick, I'm sorry for taking your place in the match, I didn't know I was gonna make my re-debut tonight. It was a surprise for me too." Melina apologized for taking Mickie's spotlight.

"_It's not the first time anyway, you dumb bitch. You have no idea how much I hate you for this._" Mickie thought then shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry about it girl. I'm just happy I have my friend back." She said and hugged Melina. "So what are you doing here alone? Wanna go out or something? We have a lot to tell to each other!" She asked and Melina stayed thinking.

"You know what? I'm in! It's been a while since we went out last time! Let's do it!" Finally Melina answered and grabbed her bags. "Wanna take my car or yours?"

"Yours, mine has no gasoline." Mickie shrugged and grabbed her luggage as they both made their way out.

John was in the locker room feeling worse than never. It couldn't be possible that after all those months he's been waiting for Melina to recover, she finally had but she didn't remember him the way he wanted to. He always pictured that moment being so special. He wanted her to come to him and tell him that she remembered everything and that she loves him with all her pure heart and she can't wait to be _his wife_. Yes, _his wife_. He planned to ask Melina to marry him as soon as she'll be alright. Why all his dreams always had to turn down? He now found himself in the same looker room as the others listening to Morrison how happy he was to have Melina back and to make her his wife. No, she wasn't his! Melina was John's, why it couldn't be that way? He looked at Morrison and he could see with how much happiness he was talking about her, but also he saw the other side. Morrison was so satisfied that he took Melina away from him. Disgusted, John set up and grabbing his things left the room without saying a word. It was sick of this entire nightmare. When will he ever wake up from it?

Randy felt as tired as he always felt after every show. This new life he had now was very operose for him. Training rare, every single move he had made in the show was now turning against him. All his body was hurting him. He knew this wasn't right, but the only way of not feeling the pain Barbara Blank left in his soul had to be this: Destruct what was left inside and outside him. He didn't care about anything now. His new friends were only there for him when they were hanging out, his nights were wasted on parties and the saddest part, his heart was crying for her, but he tried hard to harden his heart, everytime he remembered something about Kelly. _"I need water."_ He thought and walking slowly he made his way to the water machine.

"Hey Randy!" He heard it from nowhere. It was her voice, he knew it without looking. It wasn't the first time Kelly tried to talk to him, but it's been a while since her last try. It surprised him, and also her being a few steps away from where he was made his heart jump up his chest, but he didn't made a move. No, he hated her. "Are you alright? I saw you walking a little weak, is everything fine with you?" She asked with a worried voice.

"Like you care or something, leave me alone!" He finally said after awkward minutes of silence. He didn't look at her; he just grabbed his plastic glass of water and started to walk back to the locker.

"You know I care Randy and even though you didn't trust me I will always be here for you." She said as she put her hand on Randy's back but he moved out the way.

"Don't touch me!" He turned away angry. "Don't you ever touch me again!" He snapped and Kelly stepped back.

"Randy cut it off ok? I tried to explain to you million of times what happened and I'm not gonna repeat it. Is not that I want to get back to you; I just want us be friends like we were before. I need you Randy and you need me." She said looking straight in his blue angry eyes.

"I need you, huh?" He said with irony. He then slammed the glass against the wall, making Kelly startle. "I don't fucking need you and your stupid friendship. You really don't get it or you are just that dumb? I can't be near you; I can't even look at you because all I feel is pity and disgust." He said angrier than never.

"Oh well it's not me who's ruining her life, her carrier and her health with clubs drugs and whores. I should feel pity for you Randall." Kelly snapped also, she was sick of this situation. She was sick of Randy always making her feel bad.

Randy was sick too and feeling more angry he grabbed Kelly by her shoulders shaking her. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Barbara! You don't know anything about me or about what I'm going through. You just played with my feelings, you hurt me and you ruined everything and now you came with this "let's be friends" thing. I don't wanna be your friend, I don't wanna have anything to do with you or with anybody else, why don't you leave me alone?" Randy lost control and pushed Kelly against the wall. "What you see is what you created Barbara; it's all your damn fault!" he said and Kelly burst in tears.

"Let her go now, Orton!" Randy turned around and saw Dave Bautista ready to hit him so Randy let Kelly go.

"Well look at this, isn't it cute?" Randy started to laugh. "Your saving boyfriend came to rescue you just in time. Don't worry bro, is all yours. I never use a toy two times, so keep her. She's cheap, just like you." Randy said and pushed Dave away leaving to his locker room.

"You are lucky Barbie I came in time or else this insane clown would have hit you." Dave said and tried to touch Kelly, but she moved out of the way.

"Listen to me very clear Dave, what you did to me is unforgivable and one day you will pay for all this damage you created." Kelly snapped.

"Don't be so dramatic Barbie, let's face it. You also liked what happened between us." Dave said with a smirk and Kelly couldn't help but slap him. "Listen to me, you little bitch if you ever touch me again I will-"

"You will what?" John Cena interrupted him. He was just passing by when he saw the whole scene and he just couldn't let anything bad to happen to Kelly. After all, she was his and Melina's greatest friend. Barbara was like his little sister he always felt the right to proctect her, ever since Randy left her. "Let Barbara go and I'll be kind with you." He continued with a serious look.

"What the fuck is your problem Cena?" Dave snapped and Kelly ran behind John. "What, you're her new protector or what?" He laughed.

"Yes I am. I know what you did to her and trust me if there were no law for murder I would have killed you by now!" John said and got in Dave's face. "Now be a good boy and leave Kelly alone, now!" John clenched his teeth. Dave stepped back and giving both Kelly and John a look left. "_It's not over yet, Cena!"_ He thought.

"Oh God, John thank you so much!" Kelly said and hugged him tight shaking. "I had a horrible night."

"Don't worry Kell, it's ok now." John hugged her back. "Relax, I got in time. I also heard Randy's voice did you two argue?" John asked and Kelly nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about it anymore. It's too much for me." Kelly said with a tired voice.

"C'mon I'll take you home." He said and grabbing his and Kelly's bag they made their way to the parking lot.

"_First me, then Dave and now John. I was right; Barbara really is a cheap woman. I hate you so much Barbara Blank! So fucking much!". _ If he hated her before, now the hate was then times more intense.

**End of Chapter 14**

**Hope you like it. Review please please.**

**Coming up: Mickie and Melina have a little talk, plus two friends become enemies.**


	15. If Looks Could Kill You Would Be Dead

_If Looks Could Kill You Would Be Dead_

Melina and Mickie were taking a walk on the beach, in that beautiful summer night. They both loved walking on the beach in the night, this being the only thing in common they had, besides loving the same man. That night looked so special, the way the moon was shining their faces. Melina's face was gorgeous, innocent, pure she had those hazel eyes in which you could completely lose in, while Mickie's face looked like an angel. A beautiful but fallen angel. Her eyes were shining loneliness but yet her own beauty reflecting on them. Even though those two women were different, inside them they were so alike. Both women had pure and hurt souls.

Mickie looked at Melina while she was watching the waves. Through the hate she felt for her she tried to live again the moments when the two were friends. She looked at the small women and tried to understand why would John love her and not herself? It didn't matter now; all that mattered for Mickie was to start doing her plan. She was ready to break Melina and John apart forever.

"So… um how are things with you and Morrison?" Mickie broke the silence with a cleared throat.

"Ah, it's amazing really. John is a great guy, he waited for me all this time and I'm so thankful. I love him so much." Melina answered with a gaze in her eyes. Anyone who would listen to her in that moment could swear she really was in love with Morrison, but Mickie knew the truth.

"I'm so happy for you guys." She started sitting on the sand next to her ex-friend. "I wish I was just like that somehow." She sighed.

"Why do you say that, Mick? Aren't you dating anyone?" Melina asked with a worried tone while watching the stars while laying on her back.

"Well I do, but… I don't know Mel. He's a great guy, he treats me so well we're going out for a while now, but I guess I'm too shy to take the relationship to the next level." Mickie lied looking at Melina and when she met her hazel eyes she sighed again looking like a poor broken-hearted girl.

"Mick maybe he needs time or he's just as shy as you are. Give him time, girl." Melina told her grabbing her small delicate hand, somehow feeling her pain. "But you didn't tell me about this guy before. Who is it, do I know him?" The raven-headed women asked curious.

"I didn't? Of course I did Mel. I'm going out with John Cena." Mickie smirked letting out a smile just at the thought. "We're going out for a few months." She continued watching very careful each and every reaction of Melina.

"_That's weird. John never told me anything about this."_ Melina thought with a pain in her heart. She somehow felt betrayed but also very confused. "Really? I never knew anything about this. John didn't tell me and either did you!" Melina shrugged trying not to care, but also showing a little bit of disappointment.

"Well he said he won't tell you because…" She stopped looking at her. She was ready to play her first card. "I'm so embarrassed to tell you this Mel, but John thinks you're into him and he's afraid this might affect our relationship. He thinks you're that kind of woman that cofuses love and friendship from a man and falls in love with everybody." Mickie bit her bottom lip.

"What?" Melina stood up quickly looking at Mickie like she was crazy. "How dare he? No Mickie don't you ever think that. I have nothing to do with John Cena and I never will. I thought we were just good friends but if he thinks something like that he's completely out of his mind. I love my John who definitely loves me back and that's why I'll get married next month." She crossed her arms feeling insulted and also trying hard to make herself believe the words she just said. But in despise her own battle between her conscience and her heart, how could John think something like that about her?

"I know Mel, calm down, that's what I keep telling him. Don't worry alright?" Mickie hugged Melina feeling so proud of herself.

_On the hotel's lobby_

"You sure you feel better Barbie?" John Cena asked Kelly while they were walking to Kelly's room after they took dinner. Both John and Kelly were going though rough moments in their lives so they desperately needed a friend. Fortunately they had each other and for that both were very thankful.

"Yeah, now I am, but still I can't believe all the things I'm going though. Dave needs to pay for all he had done to me. John, he's completely out of his mind, he's sick and he's free walking around people. This is just not right." Kelly said with the same desperate tone she used every time she thought about this. "Then, there's Randy who just doesn't want to listen to me. I can't believe he's so stubborn!" She shrugged then sighed while looking for the room's card.

"He needs time, that's all." John said lost in thoughts, putting his hands in his pockets. "He first needs to get though hell to understand is not okay the road he's walking on, but that's Randy all you have to do is be patient." He continued looking at the blonde woman. She was exhausted and even though she still looked beautiful, you could see there was something that bothered her, which kept haunting her and didn't let her be alright. And that ghost was Dave. "Look Barbie, things will get better. Next week I'll come with you to the police and tell everything that bastard had done to you, alright?" She nodded. "It's time to stop that psycho and you're the only one who can do that. Then, when things will get right, Randy will realize he's an asshole and he will come back to you kneeling." John laughed at the thought.

Kelly just sighed moving her tired green eyes around. "And what if after all this, I won't want him back?" She asked more herself than asking John.

John seemed he didn't hear her. His thoughts automatically moved to Melina. He asked himself how is she, if she's alright, if she's happy now being back with Morrison but mostly, he asked himself if she thought about him at least half of how much he was thinking of her.

"John, hey do you hear me?" Kelly shook her hand in his face and John got out of his trance hearing Kelly's giggle. "You still think about Melina, don't you?" John looked down remembering how unhappy he was without her. He asked then himself if he ever was happy in his life. Oh yes he was, one night, when he held Melina in his arms first and last time. "I'm sorry John… she will remember one day, you need to be patient. Somehow faith is putting you though pains and attempts to see if your love is strong enough for Melina. She's pure inside her and you know it. Melina deserve all the struggle because she's a victim." Kelly said with sincerity. She trutly believed that. Melina was a victim and so was she.

"_She is my victim."_ John thought feeling bad, remembering once again why her accident took place. "You might be right, Barbie but it's hard. Is so damn hard! I wanna be with her, hold her, love her, have her, and I just can't. It's unfair Barbie. She remembered Morrison and everything else beside me. I'm still her good friend when, truth be said, we all know Melina loves me as much as I love her." John said hurt and offended.

"Then why don't you conquer her? Make her fall in love with you again, or better said, make her remember she loves you not that playboy. It's your right to fight for your women, John." Kelly smiled then sighed. "At least you have someone to fight for."

John thought for a few moments. "You're right, Barbie. I can't give up if I didn't even fight yet. I'll get my Melina back even if it's the last thing I do in my life." He smiled proud of himself.

Half an hour later, he was in his room thinking of what a great idea Barbie had. He took Barbie to her doorway and hugged her in goodbye, then turned to his room still amazed of the idea. How couldn't he think of this sooner? He was ready to give up on something he didn't stand up for. It was time to remember Melina who's the love of her life, who's her man. For the first time in a while his eyes became less bothered and inside them there was a shine of hope. Hope that things will get better. Still thinking of Melina, John heard his door slammed.

"Randy, man are you alright?" He asked getting out of the bed, confused to see a furious Randy Orton standing in front of his bed, but all he got as a response was a punch on his face. He tried to get up from the floor when Randy, out of his mind, drunk and high, John noticed; grabbed his old friend by his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"I knew Barbara was a cheap whore, but I never thought I had a rat as a best friend." Randy punched him again. "You knew how much I hate Barbara and what did you do, huh? Faking your sadness to get Barbara in your bed?" Randy snapped and punched him again.

"Randy stop it!" John pushed Randy away. Being drunk Randy was easy unbalanced so he fell then stood up trying to look straight at John. "You're wrong and we'll talk about this in the morning, when you'll be awake. Now get outta of here!" He pushed him away.

"You are in big trouble Cena. You betrayed me and I swear you'll pay for this. Nobody betrays Randy Orton!" Randy swore and walked staggering away. John slammed the door behind him shaking his head. He didn't like what was going on with Randy but he knew how stubborn that man could be and he also knew he's the only one that can save himself. He only hoped it won't be too late.

Melina walked slowly in her and Morrison's room. She finished her walk with Mickie and they both came back to the hotel with her car. They talked about a lot of things but only one kept rolling on Melina's mind. John Cena thought about her she was an easy woman who fell in love with every man she's talking to. She felt offended. She looked at Morrison who was sleeping while she changed in her pajamas. He was the man she should be crazy about, but what if John was right? Maybe she was in love with him and John was fair enough and took distance from her. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Mickie. Again she asked herself why didn't he tell her about him and Mickie? Maybe he was too embarrassed already knowing she was all into him and kept the secret! She looked in the mirror and the moonlight relieved her beautiful face. What if she did something that made John think she's a bitch on heat and that scared him and decided to stay away from her? So many questions kept her awake all night. In the morning, she finally fell asleep having the weirdest dream she had ever had.

**End of Chapter 15**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**Coming up: Things go from bad to worse for the two couple.**


	16. Your Memory Still Lurks

_Your Memory Still Lurks_

As much as the time was passing Melina was more and more attached to John Morrison. They were together everywhere, on the road, on their free times, on tours, on the meetings. Melina felt she really belonged with Morrison, but somehow as much as she tried John was still somewhere inside her head. Of course, Morrison never knew anything, but inside Melina was a true battle of John and Morrison. She tried hard to figure it out if Morrison was her true love and John was just a stupid obsession, or there was something she didn't remember well. It still hurt Melina what Mickie had told her a while now and since then she decided to respect John's decision and never got close to him. This definitely was a hard decision to take since John kept calling and asking her out, as friends of course. But Melina always turned him down. She didn't want to betray Mickie or to make John even more confused.

But that was past; now she was in her mini-vacation with Morrison, back in their hometown in L.A and she didn't want to think again about John or her confused feelings. Being with her fiancé, she enjoyed every minute of her free time, he always made her feel loved, appreciated, spoiled. No tours, no training, no stress, just a bunch of full time to waste it relaxing for her and for her man. Morrison was holding her close him, while they were laying in the swing at Melina's mansion. Her mother was out shopping with Melina's older brother and they had plenty of time to just lay there having a good time.

"You know baby girl." Morrison said looking at his lazy Melina as she was cuddling more in his strong arms. "I was thinking of a date for our wedding and it came out this great idea. Why don't we get married these days, here in L.A?" He continued his idea with a big grin on his face.

Melina stood up quickly, feeling like she just stopped breathing. "What?" Was all she could say, still in shock. Somehow, she just understood she wasn't ready to get married. Not until she'll figured out who's the man she really loved. "We can't John. I mean it's too soon. I need my dress done and we need to call out our friends. I want everyone to be there, and well the tours keep them busy. Plus, I don't know if mom will be ok with it, since she doesn't feel alright with her disease." Melina made up quick excuses. No, she couldn't get married. She just couldn't.

Morrison shook his head and stood up. "Look Mel, we don't need all of these people at our wedding. We can make a small one here, just two of us and our parents, and well when we'll get to the others we'll make another one, a bigger one for them too. What do you say?" He asked her wrapping his hands around her, but his touch made Melina shiver. She moved out of the way, still very worried. "I don't know John, I'll think about it, ok? Don't rush me, please." She said and made her way inside, she really needed some time alone now. She was very confused, if she loved Morrison just like she claimed she did, why wasn't she ready to be his wife? Had John's presence in her head had such a big impact that she just couldn't settle her life anymore?

It was getting harder and harder for Kelly to get over her biggest deception of her life. Sunny days for Kelly were only normal days that were passing slowly and still remembering her of Randy. Even though they've been together for a short period of time, she still couldn't believe how quickly everything turned down. That day, it should have been their 1 year anniversary, but in reality it was just another day. And it hurt her more than anything. Dave had, once again ruined her life. He only caused her damage. Beside the fact he raped her, he also destroyed the most precious things she had ever had: Randy's trust and affection. There were times when she asked herself if Randy really trusted her in any way or if he really loved her. It was strange how he turned her back on her, and didn't even give her time to explain herself. Also, he started ruining his own life with drugs and cheap women when he could just listen to her, and help her get over this trauma she was now living on. But he didn't give them any other chance so she will prove him how wrong he was. The next day she was ready to go and talk to a detective to help her show everyone what a monster Dave Batista was. John promised her he'll come too and that helped her relaxing a bit. She knew she could risk her life to stop that psycho however she was ready to do it. Without Randy she was empty, anyway.

"Wait, Mel, calm down a little bit and tell me again." Mickie spoke at the phone with a big smirk on her face.

"_Mickie, c'mon! I already told you. Morrison wants the wedding this week and I'm not sure if I wanna get married so soon._" A very worried Melina said at the other line.

"Why not Mel? You've been together for a while now and it's about time." Mickie said picturing them already married.

"_I know Mick, but I just feel like I'm not ready yet. I don't know, I'm confused, plus… oh Mickie I can trust you right?" _

"Of course you can, girl. I will help you. Tell me." Mickie said curious.

"_Well… I think I'm in love with another man._" She confessed embarrassed.

"What? Who is he? Do I know him?" Of course she knew who the man was, and that's why she needed to do something faster.

"_Well.. um you don't know him anyway. It's a guy I met here in LA… years ago._" Melina lied. She didn't want to hurt Mickie by telling her she's in love with her boyfriend. She would never do that, never. "_The problem is, he is already in a relationship and I don't know Mick, it's complicated…" _

Mickie quickly understood what she had to do. "Mel, honey, listen to me. That man, whoever he is, you need to forget about him. If he is in a relationship be sure he has no feelings for you, because if he had he would be with you not with somebody else." Mickie smirked. "My advice is you should marry Morrison as soon as possible, because you know for sure he would do anything for you and he won't betray you or let something bad happen to you. "

Melina stood silent for a few thinking. "_You think so, Mick?"_

"Definitely! That man will never appreciate you Mel instead Morrison will. Marry him, girl. You will be the happiest and the most loved person on Earth." Mickie told her drinking a little more of her red wine.

"_You're right, Mick. I'll do it. Thank you for the advice, it means a lot. I'll go tell John. Talk soon. Bye_" Melina hanged up

"You're welcome, bye" Mickie also hanged up. "Bingo!" She smirked. "It's just a matter of time until you're gonna be Mrs. Morrison and John will have no choice but get back to mine." She laughed.

_Next Day…._

Kelly was already dressed up, waiting for John to come to her hotel room to pick her up. It was the day they should met with the detective and she was nervous. She decided to wear some casual jeans and a nice red shirt that remembered her of Randy. She wore it in that Christmas night when they both lost control and…Knock, knock, the door took her out of her thoughts. John had arrived already and she quickly took her purse and opened the door.

"Morning Barbie! You look cure, like always." He smiled polite and Kelly hugged him. "The detective waits for us at the police department, how do you feel?" John asked as they both made their way out of the hotel room.

"Bad. Nervous. But ready to make justice. Dave needs to pay for all the damage he had done to me, John. This kind of stuff shouldn't wait anymore." Kelly said with a worried look.

"I know, it's alright. You're doing the right thing, Barbie. I'm proud of you and Melina would be too if she was here." John smiled sad putting his hands on his jeans' pockets. It's been almost 2 weeks since he tried to talk to Melina but she kept saying she's busy and her cold attitude left him confused.

"Hey don't talk like that John. She's alive and hopefully will remember the right things. Have you talked to her? How's your plan going?" Kelly asked curious as they stopped at the elevator.

"Bad. I haven't talked to her since a while now. I don't know if she's alright or not. She avoids me, and now I found out she took some time off leaving with Morrison to her hometown. When am I supposed to talk to her or conquer her if I don't even have the time to see her?" John looked down taking a deep breath. "Maybe I should give up, maybe that's the way it should be." He complained.

"Don't say that John. Melina loves you but all she needs is time. I would have talked to her about this but I haven't seen her either. She keeps her phone off." Kelly shrugged feeling bad.

"I miss her so much, Barbie. I'm sick of dealing with this pain. Why can't things go better for once in my damn life?" John said hopeless, almost in tears. His blue eyes were reflecting a sorrow that made Kelly ask herself how John could handle such dealing.

"Calm down, John. I miss her too." Kelly hugged John. Melina's absence made him so vulnerable. He looked tired almost all of the time and he even lost weight. His strong arms weren't that strong anymore, Kelly noticed. She believed that he wasn't even sleeping at nights, and she wondered how he could look so fresh and happy on the shows. He was slowly destroying himself just like Randy was doing, but John chose to carry his pain in silence, while Randy adopted a rebellious attitude. Thinking again of Randy, Kelly felt sad once more. Why the good people always had to suffer?

"Well, well, well. Look, isn't this cute?" Both John and Kelly broke their hug when they heard the ironical voice talking. They turned around and they found a very cocky Randy Orton with arms crossed at his chest staying a few steps away.

"Randy don't! Is not what you think." John begun but he understood quickly that his words were worthless.

"You think I'm blind or stupid Cena, huh? I know what you two did behind my back. "He snapped looking at both Kelly and John, then he moved his angry eyes at Kelly. "You pretend you're the good girl around here, you gained my trust and my love then threw them away sleeping around with Dave, and then what did you do? Run quickly in the arms of this poor shattered Cena, for what? Consoling him while you suck him, huh?"

"Randy that's dis-"John had been cut off by Kelly who got in Randy's face and slapped him as hard as she could. She had enough!

"That's it, Randy! I'm sick of you disrespecting me!" Kelly snapped hysterical, while Randy looked at her holding back his face. "Why don't you see I'm dying here without you, why don't you see that I've been a victim of Dave? Why are you so dumb, why is it so hard to believe me, Randy?" Kelly cried.

"Because you're not the first one who did this to me Barbara, but I swore you'd be the last one." Randy said slowly with a poisoned voice. "Let me tell you a nice story, that I'm sure you're little friend here knows it. Years ago I've been married to a woman who was just like you, screaming out load that she loved me. I trusted her and I loved her, because she looked honest. I must say, not as much as I loved you though. I quickly married her. I was 22 and she was 21 when the wedding took place. Soon after that, she was pregnant with my kid. I was the happiest man on Earth. All I cared about that time was her and the baby we were about to have. But after a few months I found out something horrible." Randy stopped looking down then up at Kelly who never left watching him. "She was a sociopath. Behind my back she was fucking with others too, she had other 3 kids with men who had died in suspicious circumstances. She lied I was the first one in her life and I fucking believed her. When I found out the truth I confronted her and she tried to kill me, stabbing me with a knife. I fought her but in our altercation she accidentally stabbed herself and died, also killing our unborn baby. I've been accused of murder but it was proved I was innocent. That was the cruelest part of my life. She left me with nothing. Since that moment I swore myself I would never trust any other woman until I met you. You were so different of she that you fucking made it. You made me trust again." He said with an emotional tone, as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly. He didn't want to show his weakness but the story took up all the sorrow he buried years ago. Kelly's been crying hearing the tragic story and couldn't help but hug Randy tight, crying more. He loved him now more than ever.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Randy? What happened to you is unbelievable." She sobbed looking in his unreadable eyes while hugging him.

"Why, Barbara? If I would have told you about this you would feel pity for me and wouldn't have fucked Dave? Thanks, but no thanks." He pushed her away and made his way to his room, slamming the door.

"Randy!" Kelly cried his name, but he was already gone. John caught her, when she was about to fall on her kneels.

"It's ok Barbie, calm down. Let's go we have a meeting." He said and took her out to his car.

**End of Chapter 16.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review**

**Coming up: John finds out about the wedding plus someone is murdered. Stay tuned.**


	17. Shot Through The Heart

_Shot Through The Heart_

Kelly felt better after she and John talked to the detective two hours later after she found out about the tragic story of Randy's life. She wasn't thinking about it for a moment, concentrating on what the detective had to inform them abut the charge. She'd done all the steps for Dave to be arrested as soon as possible and Kelly wasn't surprised to find out she's not the only one who claims Dave for sexual abuse. Her friend and also a WWE Diva, Milena Roucka had accused him for abusing her too, but, somehow the fucker pleaded innocent.

"There should be a way to send Dave to jail forever." Kelly said while she and John were already in his car driving away form the police department. She didn't want to wait much time, Dave had done enough damage and he needed to pay as soon as possible.

"I know, but you heard the detective. They need proves and until now there were only complaints." He said paying attention at driving.

"This pisses me off. John I have an idea, what if I fake a situation in which Dave rapes me, and in that moment you come in with the police and they arrest him?" She said with shining eyes. "In this case, the press will find out and so will the others, including Randy. The monster is send to jail and we live happily ever after. "She said clapping her hands.

"I don't know Barbie it's too dangerous. What if something goes wrong and he really hurts you? No Kell, is way too risky and I don't want anything to happen to you." John looked at her. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Kelly, she was like his little sister and he cared too much for her to let her exposed.

"Nothing bad will happen, John. C'mon you have to help me, please!" She begged squeezing his hand.

"Forget it Kell. We'll find another way to prove he has been doing…this kind of things, and we will make it without putting you in a dangerous situation!" He said looking again at her as she frowned. It was hard to win an argument against Cena.

"Hey, um. Did you know about you know, what Randy happened?" She asked looking at him, remembering once again the tragic story.

"Yeah, I did. We were friends by that time. I met Sam and I never liked her attitude. She even tried to get it with me but I turned her down. I worn Randy but he was blinded and he even accused me I tried to sleep with his wife. He was as stubborn as he is now. After he found out the truth about her, he came to apologize and I was there by his side when he had been arrested. We decided never to talk about this again, but you see this really shocked him."

"No wonder he acts like this and doesn't want to believe me. After such an experience it's hard not to be careful when it comes to future." She said with a sigh feeling Randy's pain.

"That's why I told you to take him easy. He got through a shock and he really wasn't ready for the second." John said and parked the car.

"After Dave will be arrested is just a matter of time until he'll come back to me. You know, after he told me this I'm not even mad at him for not trusting me, I feel bad for him and I'll be there when he'll need me. I love him, John." She smiled and noticed that John was far away lost in his own thoughts. "John, why don't you go find her and tell her about your feelings?"

"Huh? Who, me?" John asked confused and Kelly nodded. "I don't know Barbie… You think so?"

"Yes I do. Just get your ass on the plane, fly to LA and get back your woman, because she's yours." Kelly grabbed his hand and held it tight with a warm smile.

"And what about you? What if Dave will try to hurt you again?" He said worried.

"Don't worry, the detective will protect me. He'll cover me up and all; you just go and bring your women back. C'mon, go what are you still doing here?" She laughed and got out of the car. "Call me when you arrive there, ok?" She winked and made her way inside.

_Couple of days later …._

Melina and Morrison were getting done the last things for their small wedding. Melina chose her wedding dress and she absolutely loved it. It fitted her so well, and she looked like a princess. She totally felt happy now that she decided to forget about John. She listened to Mickie advice and she will be happy with Morrison because he was the love of her life. Well, at least she should truly try to believe that.

"Melly, what are you doing here, all alone?" Melina's mother asked as she walked inside Melina's old room. She's been there all day, thinking even more than ever about John and about her new life with Morrison. She felt exhausted.

"Nothing, mom, I was just thinking." Melina tried to fake a smile but her mother was the last one she could lie to.

"Is there something that bothers you, honey?" She asked her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, well in fact yes. Mom, when you married dad did you feel like you wanted to run away?" Melina asked looking in her mother's eyes.

Her mother laughed. "Well, to tell you the truth, no. When I was about to marry your father I was the happiest woman alive. But, I guess you're just too nervous about all this wedding and that's why you feel overwhelmed." Her mother explained to her and took her hand. "Melina I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me." She continued looking serious and Melina nodded. "Are you sure you want to get married? Is John the man you wanna spend your whole life with?"

Melina stayed silent and sighed thinking once again at this question that kept haunting her mind since the proposal. "I don't know, mom. I keep asking myself the same question. I didn't want to get married so soon, but John wants it and I don't wanna disappoint him. But he is truly the man I want to marry."

"Are you sure Melly? Look, it's easy to lie to me and make me think you are happy with John, but it's almost impossible to lie yourself and force yourself love someone that is not who you want him to be." Her mother told her and left the room, hearing the door ringing.

Morrison was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he also heard the door. He left everything there and walked hurried to the door, opening it. The man standing in the doorway left him speechless.

"Hey John, how are you, man?" The man in the doorway said with a grin and gave his hand. Morrison didn't move and he looked clearly unhappy with their new visitor.

"Cena, what are you doing here?" He finally asked.

"Well I had some stuff to do here in LA and I remembered you and Mel are here and I came to say hi." He said smiling looking around to see if his Melina was around.

"That's so nice of you, Cena. We're alright thanks for coming. Melina is not home, but I'll let her know you came by, now bye." He lied and tried to close the door as quickly as he could. John being there definitely ruined his marrying plans.

"John, who's at the door?" Melina's mother asked as she approached the tall man. He just shrugged about to say something when John once again knocked and the old woman opened the door again. "John, what a lovely surprise!" She said smiling and gave John a big hug. "Glad you came in time, darling!" She whispered in his ear and John frown. "You'll stay for dinner, right? Melina will be happy to see you."

"Thank you miss Perez, but I heard she's not home so I don't wanna bother. It's ok I'm glad I saw you." John said polite and gave Morrison a look and he just rolled his eyes.

"Melina is home, she's upstairs. Melina!" Her mother called out her name and John heard her room's door opening. His heart started beating like crazy and he was wondering if the others could hear how fast it beaten. He heard her hurried footsteps and in a blink of an eye, there she was. Beautiful as ever, her hazel eyes met his blue eyes and they both felt like the time just stopped. There was no Morrison and either her mother, just the two of them. She stopped at the staircase staring at him in shocked and he couldn't help himself but stare at her back. God how much he missed her! This was the moment when she should have run in his arms, right? Well instead she walked slowly downstairs shaking in surprise. She didn't expect him to be there, and seeing him definitely made her realize one more time, beyond her amnesia, how much she loved him.

"Hey Mel." He simply said, smiling with his hands in his pockets. Morrison just watched ready to kick John out only if Melina said he could.

"Hey!" She said looking away. Her mom made her a sign but she just ignored it. "What are you doing here?" She finally looked at him trying to be strong. Maybe he came just in time for her to take him out of her life forever.

"Well..." He cleared his throat. He didn't expect Melina to be so distant and cold and seeing her like that confused him. "I had some stuff to do in LA and I wanted to say hi to your mom, and well here you were." He joked and Melina looked away. "I'll go don't worry." He continued.

"No, no, no. You'll stay for dinner you promised. Morries here will cook tonight." Melina's mother said with a warm voice and welcomed John inside.

"If he has stuff to do he should just go fix them." Morrison said and Melina looked at him not sure if she should agree or not.

"John is my guest tonight and if you two like it or not he will stay." Melina mother's snapped and walked with John in the living room, leaving her daughter and her fiancé alone in the hallway.

"What is he doing here, huh?" Morrison asked Melina angry. She backed away.

"I don't know, ok? I didn't know he'll come. Why do you talk to me like that? John is your friend, anyway." Melina defended herself.

"Well, he was." Morrison turned his back and left in the kitchen leaving Melina confused. With a sigh she made her way into the living room finding John and her mother talking. "Um mom, can you leave me and John alone for a second, please?" She asked and her mother stood up quickly and left the room. Melina shyly set next to John, at the other side of the couch. "So... it's been a while since I saw you last time, huh?" She started nervous. She didn't know very well how to start, but one thing it was clear in her mind. John's presence really made her feel weak.

"Yeah, you didn't answer my calls and you acted weird so I needed to see what's going on." John confessed staring at her. He couldn't help it anyway.

"So you came here only for me?" She asked to make sure if she got the point and when John nodded she felt butterflies all over her. How she hated when she felt like that.

"I was worried, Mel." He said honestly. He was now ready to get her back and somehow he needed to make her remember about their short time together.

Melina stood up looking out the window. She couldn't handle the tension anymore. What was he doing? Flirting with her? No, she could never tolerate his forbidden actions.

"And what did you tell Mickie?" She asked still looking far away at the ocean. He should remember who his girlfriend really was instead of playing with her emotions.

"What about her?" John asked confused. "Why is Mickie involved here?" He frowned.

"Oh please John stop it ok?" Melina snapped turning around. "Why are you here saying this stuff to me if you are dating her?" She asked in a lower tone. She didn't want to make Morrison walk in or her mother either. It was a scene she only wanted to share it with John and to end it as quick as possible.

"What? Excuse me Mel, but as I know I'm not dating anyone at the moment. Mickie is definitely not my girlfriend." John said also standing up. There was clearly a misunderstanding or Melina remembered the part when he and Mickie were dating. That mistake he made involving Mickie in his life only to get Melina out of his mind.

"I can't believe you're lying to me John! Mickie told me you two are dating for a while now and you never said a word to me and now you came here saying is not true. How dare you?" Melina snapped again. To hell with Morrison if he heard something or not, this entire situation was getting on her nerves.

"Wait Mel, I think you're missing something. It's true I did date Mickie but that was over a year ago. We broke up soon after your missing. Mel, look at me you know I would never lie to you." He said getting closer looking straight in her eyes.

"I don't know anything, John. Mickie had no reason to lie to me, besides she also told me you think about me that I'm a crazy psycho gone crazy over you. How could you? You know I've dated Morrison for so long and I am not that kind of woman!" She asked him, and John grabbed her by her arm and both walked outside on the beach. He didn't want to be interrupted by Morrison, and he needed all the freedom to explain her how right things were.

"I would never say that about you, Mel. You're the most honest person I know, you wouldn't do that and if you did I'm pretty sure I would respond to you in the same way." John said softly to calm Melina down, but she was just like a typhoon.

"Stop it John! You're driving me crazy. You're dating my best friend, you're dissing me in front of her and now you're flirting with me. What do you want to drive me insane, huh?" She snapped hysterical starting to cry. It had been too much all this time she kept asking herself all this question and now that she had him in front of her was overwhelming to could actually ask him everything that bothered her for so long.

"Mel, calm down!" He grabbed her close to him, clearing away the tears. "Everything Mickie told you is a big lie. I admit I've dated her but I dumped her while ago and trust me I would never say those things about you." He smiled looking in her desperate and confuse eyes. "I would tell everyone that the most amazing woman in the entire world loves me and wants me as her man and besides Mel don't you see? I love you. You and I had shared some beautiful moments, it's just you don't remember yet, but you will one day and I can wait. I swear I can wait a lifetime for you to come back in my arms." He looked in her cried eyes and stroked her hair. "I love you Mel, with all my heart, with all my being. I can't live without your smile, without your sense, without you. Since the first day I saw you I completely got crazy over you." He was about to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"No, John. It's too late. I'm getting married tomorrow." She said and John's world once again crushed down.

In the hotel's restaurant Randy had been there for a while now. He was drinking his third whisky when he was still thinking about Kelly and about the fact that he confessed her. He didn't want to, but he was sick of her to keep trying to talk to him. She had done enough so now that she knew the rest of his story she could get gone as fast as she could. For her own good. He didn't love her anymore, well at least that's how he lied to himself everytime he accidentally met her. He didn't need any other woman in his life and seeing Kelly always around him was too much for him so he decided to move to SmackDown! At least there she won't follow him. He just couldn't handle to see her around him without touching, holding or kissing her. Suddenly someone approached him, but Randy was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't feel him coming.

"What's up Randall? Crying your eyes out over her again?" He heard the voice that only made him vomit. He turned his blue eyes to the darken one that man had and saw the smirk on his face.

"What the fuck you want Batista?" He simply asked, tired of him and his stupid games.

"Nothing, just talking to my old buddy here." He laughed and tapped his shoulder but Randy moved out of the way. "Did I ever tell you how good it feels being with your women anytime I want?"

Randy stood up having enough of him. "You know asshole. I'm sick of you and of your stupid whore too. Why don't you bring your ass outside and let's see how awesome you are, huh?" Randy left the room followed by Dave, outside in the parking lot. "Let's fix this up like men, if you are man enough." He said being ready to punch Dave.

"We'll see which one of us is man enough." David smirked and went to hit Randy down.

In less than a moment the two were holding punches and hitting one to another. Dave hit Randy and Randy punched Dave back as he fell on the floor.

"This is for messing with me asshole. C'mon stand up and fight me!" He provoked Dave, but he only stood up when he pulled out a gun he had hidden. "What the hell? Put it down, Dave, this was about being men not criminals." Randy said backing away.

"You know what, I'm sick of this game, let's make it more serious. What happened Orton? Aren't you man enough now, huh?" Dave said with a smile. Randy shook his head as he understood the man was completely out of his mind. "I'm gonna send you to hell, jackass and I'll send Barbara with you too for never loving me." He snapped and kicked Randy as he kneeled in pain. "You know Randy, now that you're gonna die; maybe it's time to tell you the truth." Dave continued as he put the gun on Randy's forehead. He was now terrified but he didn't make a move.

"What truth, Dave?" He said and swallowed hard looking at the gun he had on his head. He only prayed he'll see Barbara one more time.

'You're such an idiot, Randall. You always were and ypu will die as an idiot." He laughed. "You're such a stupid bastard that you actually thought Barbara slept with me. You did a great job, congrads! You left your girlfriend being raped by me and you actually believed me instead of her. How stupid can you be?" Dave laughed louder. That's the moment when Randy understood how wrong he was. Kelly never cheated on him, she loved him and all this time she said the truth. Man, he really was slow. "You have no idea what a great satisfaction I had raping her, touching her perfect body, her small and sensitive breasts, her soft skin, kissing her lips. She was all crying for you, struggling and me wanting more and more of her fear. She was mine before yours and she should have stayed that way. Next to me she would have been happy; you only left her when she needed you the most."

"SHUT UP!" Randy shouted. He couldn't listen to it anymore because it pained him too much what he had done to his angel. He was a monster bigger than Dave. He destroyed the only woman that had ever truly loved him and all because of his past. He regretted it, he regretted everything and all he wanted was to erase all this year he and Kelly had been apart.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Dave shouted back pushing the gun tighter to Randy's head. "Say hi to your death, Randy." Right when Dave was ready to pull the trigger, Randy hit Dave's hand and he tried desperately to take the gun away from him. The gun was in-between them both, as they tried hard to fight for it. And then suddenly ... Bang!

"Oh Christ! No!" He said with his eyes wide open. It couldn't be possible.

He fell on the floor in a pool of blood.

**End of Chapter 17**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit too long but I couldn't divide it in two parts. But still I hope you didn't fell asleep reading it. Please review.**

**Coming up: Melina and Morrison wedding plus… surprise xD. Stay tuned.**


	18. It's All Coming Back Now

_It's All Coming Back Now_

Kelly was in her hotel room in that could winter night. She should have been outside shopping for the upcoming Christmas but that day she just didn't feel like it. Had happened too many things in the past year and she just didn't feel the Christmas anymore. Without Randy anything around her was empty. After she found out about his story all she was thinking about was him. Poor Randy. She should have been there by his side, but only if he let her get near him anymore. How much she hated Dave for ruining her happiness with the man she loved. She hadn't talked to the detective yet and she couldn't do her plan until John will return. She felt he should be there by her side to help her out. Dave was definitely a dangerous person and she wanted to be alive when they will catch him. Suddenly she heard a violent knocked on her door that didn't stop until she walked and opened it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said rolling her eyes and ran a little bit to open the door. As she opened it wide she felt a huge body almost falling on her. "Randy!" She whispered scared. He looked hurt and even bleeding.

"I'm sorry Barbie." He said with a low voice, hugging her tight. She heard him crying silent as he didn't let her go. "I'm so sorry for all I did to you! You're an amazing person and I love you with all my heart, I never stopped as much as I tried." He continued as he gently cupped her face with his hands. He couldn't stop crying. "You were the most real person I have ever met in my life and I let you down. I'm so sorry I hurt you, angel." He cried even more.

Kelly didn't know what to say or what to do. She was speechless. She slowly hugged him back as tears started to run on her cheeks. She was happy to have her man back. She's been waiting for this moment for so long that she didn't need any other words, but his body close to hers.

"It doesn't matter, baby. Just don't cry anymore I hate seeing you crying. I'm so glad you're here now. God…" She said softly and wiped away his tears as hers didn't stop pouring. "I love you as I never loved anyone in my life." She said sincerely as she looked in the eyes of her lover after such a long time.

"I love you Barbie and I want you to be in my life forever. I don't want you to go, never." He kissed her slowly.

Oh those lips! Those sweet lips she felt them again. It was so amazing that she even thought she was dreaming and she didn't want to wake up from it. Never. It was a long and intense kiss that they both needed it. Never anyone in his life had made him feel what Barbara did.

"What happened to you? Why are you bleeding?" Kelly asked worried as they broke the kiss.

"Barbie…" He started and grabbed her small hands as they both set on the edge of the bed. "I need to tell you something, but please listen to me until I finish, ok?" She nodded sobbing. "Dave is dead."

"WHAT?" Kelly screamed in shock. "Randy…did you-?"

"No, no I swear I didn't." He cut her off already knowing what she was about to say. "We had an altercation. I provoked him to a man-to-man fight. But I never thought Dave was completely out of his mind. He pulled out a gun and put it to my head, obviously ready to shoot me. He started to tell me all the truth about the rape and all the things I didn't want to believe." He looked at her as Kelly kept looking at him worried. "I tried to take away the gun but… Dave pulled the trigger and it shot him, apparently really bad." Randy sighed.

"Oh my Goodness! Where is he now?" Kelly asked. She really couldn't believe what she just heard.

Randy seemed like he didn't hear her. "I can't believe this had happened Barbie! I can't believe I have to go trough all this again! I didn't kill Sam and I didn't kill Dave! Why is this happening to me?" He started shaking then continued answering Kelly's question. "I heard people coming in the parking lot and I ran as fast as I could here without anybody seeing me."

"Randy you left him there? At least, you should have called the ambulance!" Kelly stood up quickly.

"I panicked and if anyone would have seen me there near him would have think I shot him. Please Barbie, help me…" He also stood up and walked up to her. "Believe me I didn't shot him, it was an accident, just like it happened years ago!"

Kelly turned around looking in his eyes. "How funny, now it's my turn to believe you." She said ironically and Randy looked down. "Don't worry, Randy I do believe you. I know you would have never killed him." Kelly continued as she hugged her lover tight. She was happy to have him back in her arms but also, she knew it was a matter of time until police will start looking for him.

"_It's too late, John. I'm getting married tomorrow." _It was revolving again and again in his head all the time John had staid at the dinner. Melina and Morrison were quiet eating their dinner, while Melina's mother was the only one who was trying hard to start a conversation with John. He really wasn't in the mood for any kind of conversation, he barely touched his food and Melina noticed it. She also noticed how thinker John was and apparently what she just told him earlier on the beach really hurt him. But it was the truth! She will get married the next day and all his excuses had come too late now. She didn't even know if she should believe him or not. On the other hand, Morrison also noticed that Melina either touched her food and he figured it out that something had happened between them both.

"So, um John did Melina tell you that tomorrow is our wedding?" Morrison said as he grabbed Melina's hand which was resting on the table. She looked at him like he was crazy then he looked at John who's look and voice were unreadable.

"Really? Congrads, am I invited by the way?" He asked polite as he fixed his look on Melina. She looked down at her food embarrassed.

"Of course you are, John. Morrison needs a best man and maybe you can be." Melina's mother said enthusiastic.

"Right." Both Johns said at the same time and Melina sighed as she got up cleaning the table.

"I'll help you Mel." John said and he stood up with his own plate which was still full of food.

"No, it's ok." She tried to say but it was too late; John was already following her in the kitchen. He wasn't ready to give up on fighting. Melina was his and she should just remember it. He won't let Morrison get in their way as much as that jerk tried.

"Mel, you can't marry him." He said as he let the dishes on the sink. Melina rolled her eyes and turned around to face him with her arms crossed.

"First don't tell me what to do, John." She said with a harsh tone. "And two: why I can't marry him? I love him!"

"Because...he doesn't deserve you Mel." He said with a soft voice as he got near her. "You're a sweet and kind and sensitive woman and you deserve better than him and you know it." He looked in those hazel eyes that he loved so much. "Besides, you don't love him, stop lying yourself. "

And suddenly it happened. She started to have those flash images again appearing and disappearing in her head. She started to see scenes just like she did months ago when she got back a half of her memory. But this time she remembered something else. There was a nice night. It looked like it was Christmas and she was with John…

_~~ Flashback~~_

_The warm ambience of the room made her feel comfortable, while John was filling up two glasses of red wine. He handed her one of them and set next to her on the sofa. It was Christmas Eve and she was spending it with John in his hotel room._

_"So Mel, tell me. Why aren't you with Morrison and your family?" John asked as he drunk from his glass._

_"I told you earlier, Vince didn't let me leave, and about Morrison...we aren't back together, even though he keeps pressuring me." She confessed. _

_John looked at her with a small smile on his face. "I see... Mel, do you really think you should give you and him another chance?" _

_Melina shook her head drinking her wine. "No, that's why I won't get back to him. I don't love him anymore. And he doesn't know how to treat a woman."_

_"He doesn't deserve you, Mel." He said while drinking his second glass. "You're so sensitive and so kind and so beautiful he really doesn't deserve to be around you." _

_Melina blushed and just looked away. "So, why aren't you with your wife?" She changed the topic, drinking her wine._

_John sighed and looked at her. "We divorced 6 months ago, Mel."_

_~~ End of Flashback~~_

She looked at him like she just woke up from a spell, meeting his worried blue eyes. "You said this to me before, John. I remem-"But she stopped as other flashbacks with her and Mickie altercation, then that day when she had the accident started running though her mind.

"Mel, are you alright? Mel?" She heard John's voice but she couldn't answer because another image appeared in front of her eyes. It was the day she had the accident. She had a fight with Mickie and John got mad at her…

_~~Flashback~~_

_"I never meant to hurt you." She said with a crying voice. "I apologize if I did. You know you're my friend and I...love you John." She said to him, feeling hurt._

_"Don't talk about love Melina, please." John snapped._

_"Can you at least tell me what did I do that hurt you?" Melina asked with a loud tone._

_John just looked at her. "Don't touch Mickie again!" He warned her._

_Melina nodded in tears. "If that makes you happy, I won't. I won't get near her anymore, I will let her trash me if is necessary only to make you happy."_

_John turned around and looked out the window. "And one more thing..." He said as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "Please, stay way from me."_

_Melina frowned. "Wh-What do you mean?" _

_He left out a sigh and turned around avoiding looking in her eyes. "I..I think it's better if we take a little distance and don't talk anymore, or have anything to do with each other."_

_"You mean, act like we were never friends, like completely strangers?" She asked and tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt like her heart had been snatched out her chest and been ripped off._

_John swallowed hard. "Y-Yes. Just do it, it's for your own good."_

_Melina looked down and bit her bottom lip, forcing herself not to scream from such a pain. "I don't understand why you are doing this to me, we were getting along fine, and I..." she stopped and took a deep breath. "I started falling for you." She finally admitted. John looked at her with eyes wide open. "I... even wanted to ask you out, cause I...I really love you. I really felt we're meant to be, and I thought you feel the same way, but I was so wrong." She cried. Her words burnt his soul. "I will do what you asked me to. I won't get near you or your girlfriend anymore."_

_~~End of Flashback~~_

Melina looked at John who was so near her that she could feel his breath on her lips. She felt exhausted now that she finally remembered everything. She did love him, but he didn't love her back, that was for sure.

"You don't love me…"She said and fainted as John caught her quickly.

"Mel! Melina!" He called out her name but she didn't move. He was so worried and holding her close when her mother and Morrison ran inside.

"What happened here?" Morrison asked angry, grabbing Melina from John's arms but his question didn't get any answer back.

"Take her upstairs, John." Her mother said and John took her from Morrison which annoyed him even more. He walked upstairs carrying his loved Melina in his arms followed by the old women. Melina gained her memory back, but John was so worried for his Latina to be alright, that he didn't care anymore. He wanted her safe.

**End of Chapter 18**

**Hope you enjoyed it, guys. Please review.**

**No more Coming ups xD **

**Don't miss the final chapters of the story. Stay tuned.**


	19. A Shot At Love

_A Shot at Love_

_Next Day…_

Kelly woke up slowly after a peaceful night she had. It's been a while since she hadn't sleep so nice. She dreamed of him once again. He came back to her, telling her he loved her with all his heart and that he's sorry. She smiled remembering that amazing dream and as she woke up better, she felt a strong arm around her. When she turned around she found Randy next to her, sleeping. She couldn't help but smile even more as she kissed his cheek. It wasn't a dream; he really was there, back to her. He looked so sweet; it was hard not to love him. Then, he slowly started to wake up as his blue eyes met Kelly's green ones.

"Oh no, I'm dreaming again." He said with a sleepy voice and Kelly giggled. "I swear this dream looks the most real I ever head." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, sitting up. It looked like Kelly's ghost, once again haunted him.

"It's not a dream, silly. I'm here." She giggled and hugged him. "Good morning, baby." She kissed him softly many, many times like he was made of sugar.

"Is it real, are you really here Barbie?" He asked still confused. As he touched her face and her hair he let out a smile. "You're here, baby, you really are." He kissed her sweetly as she laid back on the bed and he got on top of her. "I've been waiting for so long to wake up next to you, feel you, watch you, hear your breath." He confessed kissing her passionately as his hand started to rub her warm body. Without any other words, he gently and passionately started making love to his sweet and adorable Barbie.

" I love you." He said with a hard breath, looking in her kind eyes. " I love you so much."

"I love you too and I've been waiting for you for so long." She smiled also breathing hard and he kissed her again enjoying every moment of being together, one soul, one body.

Melina was awake already, but she didn't want to take breakfast that morning. She needed to figure out some stuff before the wedding took place. Morrison was probably getting ready, and all she wanted was to run away as fast as she could. She didn't remember very much of what happened the past night, only that she had finally got her memory completely back, and that she fainted. She then woke up in her room, alone and since then she couldn't sleep. Now that she had remembered everything, she had no doubt that Mickie had lied to her again, and that she was completely wrong on getting back to Morrison. She didn't love him that way and now she was so confused on what to do. She didn't want to hurt him and after that day she won't be able to be with John. Never!

She heard a knock on the door and, as she thought it was her mother she just whispered a "Come in." In the doorway wasn't her mother, it was Morrison. She looked at him and he looked mad. He walked in and he sat on the edge of the bed clearly concerned. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Melina staring at him and him looking down. Then he broke the ice...

"You don't wanna get married anymore now, do you?" He looked at her. She could swear she saw hate in his eyes. She hesitated but he continued. "Is it because of him, right? He told you something that completely got you all over him. Melina listen i-"

"You what John?" She cut him off and he frowned. "You lied to me all this time about us. You said we're still together, when it wasn't true. You said you've been faithful to me when we both know what happened with you and Maryse some time ago. And don't try to fucking deny it, because I remembered everything. That's right everything!" She snapped standing up. It was about time for all this show to end up right there. "I'm not going to marry a man that had been lying to me all this God damn time taking advantage of me being amnesiac."

"That's not true, Melina. Cena told you all this isn't it? He's the one that's lying, Mel. All he had said to you are pure lies, I never cheated on you and we-"He tried to cover himself up but it was obviously that this time Melina had really recovered completely.

"It's not about Cena here, let's face it, John. I'm not Melina I used to be. I'm a new Melina, I came back for a reason and this time I wanna make things right." She let out a sigh. "You know what, John. I trusted you and I gave you all my love to you and you didn't care. Now it's my time not to care about your feelings. Please take you stuff and get gone, now!" She said showing him the door. He tried to say something but he knew Melina won't believe him this time.

"I'm sorry Mel, I know I messed up everything and when I found out you didn't remember the most recent things that happened in your life I thought it was my chance to make things right between us, but I swear I love you and I never stopped feeling this. I never ever loved someone as much as I loved you, but I guess my love is not enough for you and you just can't get over the mistakes I've made in the past. But it's ok, i'll let you and Cena be happy anyway, I'm done here." He said as he made his way out her room. Two hours later he had called himself a taxi and saying goodbye to Melina and her mother left to the airport. Their love story, or whatever Morrison called it, it ended right there.

"I'm glad to have my daughter back." Her mother smiled at Melina as she closed the door after Morrison left. She hugged her daughter tight. "I'm glad you finally remembered the rest of your memories. John had already told me about you not recover completely and that's why I always knew this marriage of you and Morrison was wrong." She confessed as they both set on the couch.

"You knew? And why didn't you tell me?" Melina crossed her arms.

"Because it was his job to make you remember." Her mother smiled and the door bell ringed again.

"His?" Melina asked confused as she watched her mother going to open the door. She stood up quickly unexpected to see John in the doorway.

"Hey miss Perez. Aren't you ready for the wedding?" A confused John Cena asked as he made his way inside. He was wearing a dark suit that fit him so well and he had a bouquet of burgundy roses, Melina's favorite. He looked over and saw Melina wearing her casual clothes. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I'll let you two talk." Melina's mother said and went upstairs, leaving them both there.

Melina cleared her throat. "Wanna take a walk?" She asked looking at him and John nodded as they made their way outside to the beach.

"So… are you gonna tell me what happened?" John asked as he walked beside Melina. He looked at her and how beautiful the ocean was reflection in her eyes.

"There's gonna be no wedding today, John. Well at least not mine and Morrison's." She bit her lower lip and looked at John. The ocean and they sky made his blue eyes looking even bluer and he was absolutely handsome. "Last night before I fainted, I remembered…everything. He and I aren't together for over two years and I also remembered other things that happened before." She said and looked at the ocean as they both set down on the sand. It was a warm December day, but in California was as hot as it was in the summer times.

"Did you remember the accident and …our talk?" He asked sitting close to her. She looked so fragile there next to him and all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her and whisper once again that he loved her.

"Yes I do. I ran away and days later I was on a bridge when someone from behind pushed me." She knew who it was but she felt it wasn't the right moment to tell him yet. She looked in his eyes then at his sensual mouth. "Is it true you're not dating Mickie anymore?" She asked him, changing quickly the subject.

"Yes, I told you before, Mel. We dated a short period of time because I wanted to take you out of my mind. Do you remember the Christmas night we spent together? Well, the next day I saw you with Morrison kissing after all the things you told me and it hurt me so bad because I thought you lied to me and because…" He stopped and looked in her eyes. Finally, after such a long time of waiting, he was ready to tell her about his feelings. "I love you Mel. God, I loved you since we very first met. Since then as much as I tried I can't get you out of my mind. I wanted to tell you but seeing that scene broke my heart. Don't forget Liz had cheated on me years ago so seeing you doing the same was too much for me. Then that day before the accident, we argued and you told me you love me and I felt like a completely ass. I tried to follow you, I called you, Kelly called you too, million times, but you simply disappeared. It hurt me so much to find you and you didn't even know who I was. Mel, you are the woman I wanna spend my whole life with and I swear it's true. I've been waiting all this time to tell you this and finally I have the chance to." He stopped and looked down then at the ocean. He felt relieved that he could say this to her, but her silence wasn't really the reaction he expected.

"You should have trusted me, John, or at least come and talk to me." Melina said and kept looking at him.

"I know! What can I say, sometimes I'm slow, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I will never forgive myself and seeing you getting though all this will haunt me for the rest of my days. Look Mel, i love you so much that if you want me away of your life I'll do it." He said hurt as he stood up. Then he felt Melina pulling him back down.

"Kiss me, you fool." She laughed and kissed him softly. The kiss they both waited for so long. "I love you so much John and even as an amnesiac you were the only one in my mind." She smiled as his blue eyes gaze in her hazel ones. "You're my life, John."

"Then, do you wanna marry me?" He asked serious and Melina frowned confused. "Today! It won't be your and Morrison's wedding, it will be ours, what do you say?"

"Are you sure, John? I don't wanna disappoint you in any way." Melina said insecure, still shocked of the proposal.

"You, disappointing me? Mel, you're all I need, I love you and I want you to be my wife." John smiled and kissed her. "So, I ask you again: Melina Perez will you marry me?"

Melina let out a scream. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She laughed and jumped over John kissing him again and again.

Until the end of the day, they were married.

"So, when do you wanna go back and tell Kelly the big news?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around his new wife as they both were laying in Melina's swing later that day, after the wedding party was over. The ceremony was simple, just the two of them, Melina's parents and her older brother with his family. Melina got emotional when she had to say "yes" and John was even ten times more emotional, but he had to stay strong. It was a strange but warm feeling for Melina to be Mrs. Cena so soon, but finally faith had turned kind with her and her wonderful husband.

"Tomorrow please, I miss her so much and we have so many things to tell each other! How's that Randy left her and Dave rapped her, are you serious?" Melina asked as she remembered about her best friend's sad story. She still couldn't believe Dave really did that to her and that Randy actually left her. Poor Kelly she must be really down.

"I'm dead serious baby. Kelly and I had been to a detective couple of days ago to claim Dave for rape. She even had this weird idea of faking Dave raping her again so the police could have evidence that Dave really is a maniac." John sighed. "Kelly desperately needs to show Randy that she is different of Sam and that he's wrong about her." He added as they made their way inside, John still holding close to Melina, as he was afraid he might lose her again.

"Wow, I still can't believe all this had happened to my fragile Barbie. She must have needed me there to support her and all I cared about was myself and I left her." Melina sighed feeling awful knowing that she had let down her best friend in such horrible moments.

"Don't worry about this, baby. Barbie understood what happened to you and that you needed time for your own and she's not mad, she missed you almost as much as I missed you." John kissed her forehead and held her in his arms.

"Dios mio!" Melina's mother shouted an "Oh my God!" in Spanish as she ran in the living room with a terrifying look on her face. "Did you hear the news?"

"No, mom, what happened?" Both Melina and John stood up. Melina's mother took the remote and opened the TV.

"_We inform you once again that the WWE Superstar Dave Batista had been found dead in the parking lot of the hotel he was staying on along the other Superstars of the same brand. Apparently the witnesses had found his dead body in a pool of blood, and he was holding a gun in one of his hands. The police think the former superstar had killed himself but unofficial sources had told us that Dave and another WWE Superstar, Randy Orton had started a fight in the hotel's bar and they walked to the crime scene where it is possible that his teammate might have been shot him in the altercation."_

"This can't be possible!" Melina said scared as she hugged her mother who was shaking in shock.

"We have to go there as fast as we can, baby. " John said and Melina ran up to take their bags.

_At the hotel …_

Kelly and Randy had been living an amazing day all by themselves. They had been making love all day long for all the time they had missed each other. It didn't matter anything now, no phone calls, no knocking on doors, no other people, just the two of them and it felt so damn great. It was them and the whole world somewhere outside that room. Suddenly they heard a hard knocked on the door and getting dressed quickly Randy went to open the door. He had been disturbed in that special moment and he was really pissed off.

"Randy Keith Orton?" A tall and serious police officer asked as he was staying in the doorway showing him a badge.

"Yes, it's me." Randy said confused as Kelly ran up next to him.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Dave Batista. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." The police man had told him as other two had handcuffed him.

"What?" Kelly shouted as she covered her face with her palms tearing up. It couldn't be possible, not now after she had finally him back.

**End of Chapter 19**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Pleaseee review.**

**Don't miss the final 4 chapters of the story. Stay tuned.**


	20. Happiness Seems So Far Away

_Happiness Seems So Far Away_

_Next Day…_

Melina and John had finally arrived back where WWE was taking place that week. Since the entire world had found out about the so called murderer of Dave, WWE decided to cancel their shows that week until the police evidence that Randy had been the murderer or Dave suicide. Both Melina and John, now husband and wife, seemed so concerned and worried about what they just found out hours ago. Dave being dead completely shocked them, especially Melina who had been known Dave since her debut and they even had a short but romantic relationship in the past. There was a time in Melina's life when she and Dave became really close so she knew Dave very well, but yet she couldn't explain herself how could he become so uncontrolled furious and even abuse Kelly or Milena, since back in the days he had always been a sweet and nice guy with her and with everyone. Maybe something happened inside Dave that made him become so evil and so angry about anyone but now it was too late for her to find out the truth. There was a part inside her that made her believe, for a second only, that Randy might not be as innocent as she thought.

"Baby…are you alright?" She heard a voice calling but it was too far away from her to react. She was deeply lost in her own thoughts trying to figure out what really happened and she just didn't notice that it's been over an hour since she didn't speak a word. "Melina?" She shivered and looked at her beloved husband, whose voice became louder.

"W-what?" She said slowly rubbing her face tired.

"Are you alright honey? What's the matter with you, all this time you barely talked."

John told her with a worried tone as he wrapped his hand around her, protecting her from the doubts and concerns she'd been thinking of.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry. I just try over and over again to understand what really happened with Dave and Randy." She sighed as she rested her head on his warm shoulder. "I can't believe Dave is dead."

"Mel, I know you're worried, so am I, but we're almost at the hotel and Kelly will explain us what really happened there. Trust me I can't wait to figure this whole thing out but baby you're taking it way too much. Relax a bit, maybe the press overstated everything and Randy wasn't even there with Dave." John tried to calm his wife down. He hated what was going on with his old friend, Randy but also the chance that occurred in Dave since he and Kelly broke up over a year ago worried John. Dave was that friend you always need around but in the last months he became the exactly opposite. It was like someone else replaced the good guy Dave with some kind of lack of balanced man whose obsession was to hurt people that once cared about him or in whose he put his feelings on. Thank God, John thought, he didn't hurt Melina in any way.

On the other side, Randy also changed since he and Kelly split up. He had always been that kind of possessive lover and he was extremely jealous so he could easily become a wild animal when it came to the women he loved. With Dave developing a criminal personality and with Randy being able to kill for defending his woman, it was very hard to guess what happened. Even though he hoped Randy wasn't involved in this story, a part of him made him think Randy might had been killed Dave. He knew how much he loved Barbara and even though he never showed it, he had been suffering all this time while he was away from her.

"You're right baby; I'll just take things easy. I promise." She smiled a bit and kissed his lips as the taxi arrived at the hotel.

At the hotel, Melina and John were in Kelly's room trying to listen to her side of the story. Kelly was so tired, Melina noticed, that her beautiful green eyes were surrounded by a red line which made her look like an older and tired woman who was struggling hard times. She was suffering and Melina knew it. Having Randy away from her, now that, as she told them, she had him back must have been destroyed her. Poor Kelly…

"Here, drink this water; it will make you feel better." Melina said and handed Kelly a glass of water. She took it slowly and drank it, as her eyes were still looking down, like she was guilty of something.

"Have you talked to the lawyers?" John asked as he looked out the window.

"I did. They said it's a complicate case and it will take time until they find the right evidence, maybe years." Kelly sighed and put the empty glass down.

"Did you talk to him?" Melina asked hugging herself. She hated so much to see Kelly like this. His sweet and adorable Kelly who was always smiling and was always so full of life became so pale and so colorless. Once again she was going through a rough time.

"No, I haven't. The lawyer said nobody can visit him until the process is over. If they find him guilty, he could stay even 20 years in prison." Kelly added as she looked up trying not to cry anymore. Only the thought of seeing Randy locked for 20 years drove her insane.

"Barbie…. Are you sure Randy didn't do it?" John asked hesitating. This question was on everybody's lips but nobody had the courage to say it out loud. It was a doubt which the three of them had, and someone should have said it.

"What? Of course I'm sure, John." Well… two of them three had the doubt. "He didn't do it. He had come that night to me and he had told me that he's sorry for everything and that he and Dave had an altercation and Dave shoot himself. He had his hands full of blood but I'm totally positive that he tried to help him somehow." Kelly said indignant standing up. "How could you think something like that, John? Randy is like your brother you know him better than anyone and you know very well how things happened years ago with his ex wife. You should, no, you must believe in him!"

"Hold up, Kell, is not like this." Melina also stood up. "John just tries to get a clue of something that had happened because we all know how Randy is and how much he had been away from you, so maybe Dave might have said something that upset him and he just lost his mind and..." She stopped talking as Kelly took her coat and walked out slamming the door. "Kelly!" Melina tried to follow her.

"Let her go, baby. It's a hard moment for her. Maybe we're both wrong, and Randy is innocent." John said as he hugged his wife.

"I don't know John… I don't know…"

_~~ Couple of weeks later ~~_

The process of Randy had been suspended because the investigators hadn't found any evidence that Randy was really the one who shot Dave. They had found Randy's fingerprints on the gun but also they found Dave's so it wasn't clear if Randy really was the one who pulled the trigger or it was Dave. Until this whole thing would be figured out Randy would be staying under arrest, at a prison in the city WWE took place in the week of the murder.

Looking out through the bars of the window, Randy was staring at the full moon that was lighting his tired and concerned face. A month had passed since his happiness once again turned the back on him and ran away as fast as it could letting him in the hands of sorrow. He knew he shouldn't have followed Dave that night but he couldn't resist the urge to teach him a lesson about who The Viper, The Legend Killer is. How ironic, he thought, remembering one of his stage names. He now was a killer. He wondered if his sweet and innocent Barbie was awake. He loved her so much that he could feel the love for her running through his veins. He felt so helpless and he even hated himself for causing so much pain to the woman he loved the most. The only woman he had ever loved. He went to the bed and took out under the pillow her photo and stared at it for a bit, admiring each and every feature of her angelic face. God how pure she was, and all he wanted was to make her happy. He felt a warm tear rolling down his face and pressed the photo to his chest. Maybe he wasn't the right man for her; maybe she needed someone who would have trusted her from the beginning. He kissed the photo and put it back under his pillow as he lay on the bed. He clenched his teeth realizing that Dave didn't let him be happy with the woman they both loved, not even after his death.

_~ Next Morning ~_

Kelly was already awake and dressed up, ready to go visit Randy. She always visited him when she had time because the shows kept her busy, but as soon as she got a few free hours she'd drive all over to see her man. She was nervous than never and she tried to explain herself why. Shaking her head she was about to call her friend, Melina, but she remembered the other day that she and John actually thought that Randy is guilty. What great friends she had! She thought and without thinking twice grabbed her purse and run up to her car.

The curtains were still closed in Melina and John's room when the phone started to ring. Quickly, John grabbed it and without waking up his wife he ran to the balcony and answered. He didn't want to make Melina up, it was still early and he knew how lazy she was. Ending the call, he returned to find an already awake Melina smiling sleepy.

"Ow baby I woke you up, I'm so sorry." He said and got back in the bed next to her. Holding her close, he kissed her head which was resting on his strong chest.

"It's ok; I wanted to wake up anyway." She shrugged with a smile and looked at John. She looked pale, John noticed and it made him frown.

"Mel, are you alright? You look pale, should I call the doctor?" He stroked her dark hair.

"No, baby I'm fine. I feel a little bit dizzy, but it is because of everything that happened. I'm still worried for Kelly and Randy." Melina said with one of her sweetest smiles.

"Are you sure? Look, the accident you had is still very recent; you should go see the doctor. Mel, I don't want anything to happen to you, not now when I finally have you back." John said and his blue eyes got sadder.

Melina nodded looking down. "You're right, baby I'll go later. Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, just the bank. I have to go sign some papers later." He smiled. "Wanna take breakfast, or you want something else?" John smirked and pulled her tighter.

Melina let out a laugh. "How well you know me, baby." She kissed him passionately.

At the prison, Kelly was waiting for Randy to be brought. Her heart was biting hard, like never before and she was really nervous. Why, in the hell was she feeling like this? Suddenly those huge doors that were closed by then, opened and two officers came up with Randy between them. He was wearing one of those formal orange uniforms and he had his wrists handcuffed. Kelly let out a tear when she noticed Randy's tired and remorse look. He was full of regret, she knew it.

"Barbie!" Randy said and Kelly ran up to him hugging him as tight as she could. He held her closer, smelling her perfume and her own smell. "You're so beautiful." He said looking at her and pressed his lips on hers.

Kelly's green eyes were full of tears and a few fell on her cheek and even on Randy's cheek when he kissed her.

"I miss you." She cried and looked down. Randy grabbed her face gently and made her look at him.

"It's gonna be alright, sweetie. Just don't cry I hate seeing you cry." He said and wiped away the sweet tears of her beloved Barbie.

"It's not fair, Randy. Everyone out there things you're guilty. Some even said it out loud. I can't take it anymore; I just wanna go and yell at them. They are just a bunch of assholes and just all I wanna do is killing them." Kelly said revolted, sitting at the other side of the table.

"People it's the last thing I care about right now, Barbie. Tell me, how are you?" He said sitting on the other side and grabbed her hands on the table.

"I'll survive as long as you're alright." She said and looked at him. "I talked to the lawyer and he said he almost had all the evidences to prove your innocence, he doesn't know yet when will be the process."

"I know, I've talked to him on the phone earlier." Randy sighed. "Hey, um John and Mel didn't come with you did they?" He asked looking beyond Barbie, at the door.

"Um, no they didn't." She said shortly making Randy look at her. "What?" She asked.

"Is everything alright with you baby?" His warm voice made Kelly sigh. "Well…beside this whole situation."

"Yeah, I'm just concerned about all of this. I want it to be over, Randy. I want us to be happy together." Kelly said hopeless looking in her lover's blue eyes.

"And we will. Just be patient ok? This proves that our love is stronger than any struggle we're facing. Barbie…" He begun and slowly approached her. "When I'll be out of this place, I want to marry you."

Kelly's eyes went wide open. "Ar... oh God, Randy, are you sure you wanna marry me? I mean what if we-". But Randy's lips stopped her with a very long and sweet kiss that they both needed.

On her way back home she couldn't help but smile like crazy all the time. Randy just proposed her, exactly what she had wished for all this time: to be his wife, for now and forever. She felt the need to call Melina and tell her the news but she was still upset for her and John's distrust of Randy. How could they doubt about him like that?

**End of chapter 20.**

**Don't miss the final 3 chapters of the story. Stay tuned!**


	21. Still In Trouble

_Still In Trouble_

"_The court low decided that in the murder of Dave Bautista on the date 15 of December 2011 the suspect Randy Keith Orton who had been under arrest for over than an year and a half has been found… innocent. Case closed!"_

_~~Several Months Later~~_

It was a sunny April day in California as well in anywhere in the world. But not anywhere was a special day as it was for Kelly and Randy. It had been more than 5 months since their nightmare had finally ended, since their past had finally left them heading to the bright future, living each second at its best. Dave's ghost had finally disappeared from their lives, leaving bright new moments to discover, a new life to live, a unique connection between both Kelly and Randy. It was finally over.

For Randy it hadn't been hard to regain the trust of any fan because he had never lost them. As long as he staid in the prison he had always received letters from them, he had always been in touch with their prayers. And he was so thankful. He was now ready to come back in the ring and conquer once again the WWE thanking every fan for supporting him. And he thanked Barbie too. His sweet amazing and powerful angel: Barbara Blank. She had done even the impossible to prove he was not only innocent in the crime but also the victim, just like he had been in his previous marriage, and thanks to her he was now a free man enjoying his new chance at life. He had finally understood his life lesson and why he had to go through all this: because Barbara wasn't just a woman in his life. She was his life, his reason to breath, his guardian angel and he had to go through hell to prove he is brave enough for her. And he passed the test and he was ready to embrace his woman and make her happy, erasing all the horrible things they endured. After all they were really meant to be together.

And today was the day they will unite forever, their marriage day. It was exciting, overwhelming but also the day Kelly and Randy had always dreamed about and it was finally there! Right from the beginning of the day Randy had barely had the chance to talk to his future wife since their breakfast hadn't took place. Both of them didn't have the patience to wait until the wedding night and they started the day in the most passionate way possible. Right after that, Kelly had gone to get ready with Melina as well as Randy left with John for his preparation. Everything was ready and there were couple of minutes until the ceremony would take place. The cute little church they chose for their wedding was full of people. Their family, friends, old friends, their bosses and a lot of fans were there to assist at their vows. Randy was in front, wearing a dark suite with his blue eyes looking, nervous for his future wife to arrive. She was a little bit late and he started to loose his patience.

"Hey man, relax! She'll come. It had passed only been 2 minutes." John Cena approached his nervous friend and whispered.

"I know, I know.. I'm just scared she may change her mind." Randy breathed out, looking again at the entrance door. He heard a soft chuckle.

"Patience is a virtue, my son. Acquire it!" The priest smiled warmly and John tapped Randy's shoulder smiling and then returned to his sit.

"She leaves herself expected isn't she?" He heard a whispered and turned to look down at a smiling Mickie James. She looked cute that day, a nice black dress with a straight hair; she looked like one of those women you just can't resist. Too bad John was already charmed by other woman.

"I guess its part of her plan." John smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Is your wife with her too?" She asked with a harsh look, her hazel eyes showing a sort of range that John lost it in a blink.

"Of course, Melina is the maid of honor. I'm sure Kelly is safe with her."

"Let's hope nothing bad will happen." Mickie said and walked away, making John frown.

Meanwhile….

"Mel, I'm so nervous I feel like I'm gonna faint!" Kelly said with a crying tone as she and Melina were in the limousine heading to the church.

"You need to relax, why should you be nervous? It's your wedding day, girl! Smile and enjoy this unique moment in your life. I'm so excited!" Melina smiled and hugged her friend.

"I feel like I'm gonna through up and my head hurts. I'm gonna get sick, I'm gonna ruin everything and Randy will be disappointed." Kelly complained. She was too nervous, almost panicked about the event. She couldn't believe it was finally happening.

"Hey, hey, hey! C'mon girl, don't think like that. You're not sick, you're perfectly fine and you're ready to marry the man you fought for so hard and you love so much. Look we're already there." Melina said when the limousine stopped right in front of the church.

"Oh good God!" Kelly took a breath and walked out and suddenly all the nervous disappeared. She walked confident inside and she smiled with a beautiful light in her green eyes. She was happy.

All the people that were inside and outside the church started clapping when Kelly walked in the church. Randy felt relieved when he turned to see his future wife. There she was, beautiful as an angel. She looked like a perfect dream in her white dress, just like a princess who had come to fulfill his yearning. He smiled and he felt his heart beating hard. He had never felt so alive. She approached and took out her veil relieving her perfect face. Randy took her hand and kissed it as they both turned to the priest who started the ceremony.

Melina walked right next to John and smiling grabbed his hand. She was nervous too for her friend, but now being next to John and seeing her Kelly was getting married she was fully happy. She looked up at her husband and she found him staring at her for a while.

"What?" She mouthed smiling.

"You're so beautiful." He said. And she really was with her little red dress, and her black wavy hair.

She blushed. "Thank you, baby. You look pretty handsome too." She smiled and they both looked at the wedding pair.

The ceremony was going on and on perfectly and as the time flew so fast it was the moment when the two were ready to make their vows.

"I, Randy Orton… I vow to love you forever and beyond. I promise to love you without reservation. I can protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He said with an emotional tone, as his blue eyes were trembling in tears.

"I, Barbara Blank, I vow to love you for my entire life. Since the very first day I've met you I knew that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Randy that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life." She vowed as tears were running down her cheek. Randy smiled and whipped away a rolling tear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest smiled as Randy kissed softly Kelly's lips. An ocean of applause and cheering suddenly started as the just married pair made their way out.

~~~ Later on ~~~

The party was in full swing, everybody having a great time. There were people dancing, people talking, people eating, and taking photos and so on. Kelly and Randy were with Melina and John enjoying their big event.

"I can't believe it had finally happened. After all we've been through." Randy said with a smile and hugged his wife.

"I know but I don't wanna think about the past anymore. It's a new beginning, darling and we're ready to prepare for the future." Kelly smiled and kissed her husband.

"Kel is right, Randy. No more past memories, just the memories from now on." Melina smiled. "We all had amnesia and we woke up to a new brighter life." She laughed being once again grateful for recovering her memories and her beloved man.

"So, when do you guys plan the kid?" John asked as he drunk his champagne.

"Hm, as soon as possible I suppose." Randy said thinking.

"There's still time, we're not rushing though." Kelly loved kids but after all the time she and Randy had been apart she felt it was their moment to spend as much time as possible together. A baby would be a bless for them when the two would be ready, but now were a lot of other things to take care of. "How about you guys?" She asked with a smirk.

Melina and John looked at each other and Melina blushed. "Well, maybe we already planed it and it's on its way." She tried so hard to keep the secret away from John and from everyone else and she really made a cute surprise for them.

"What?" John asked looking at her. "Mel, are you- are you serious? You are…?" John said surprised.

Kelly and Randy started laughing as Melina hugged her husband. "I wanted to tell you in a special moment. Actually I wanted to tell all of you tonight, that I am pregnant in 2 weeks and a half."

"Congratulation honey!" Kelly said and hugged her friend tight. "I can't believe now I'm a wife and soon I'll be an auntie too!" She said excited.

"You really don't waste any time, Mel. That's my girl!" Randy laughed and hugged Melina.

"Thank you so much guys." She said and turned to John. "Aren't you happy?"

John coughed. "I am of course I am, is just… I can't believe this is actually happening." He smiled confused. "I'm gonna be a father… you are going to carry my baby. Mel, you have no idea how much I love you sweetheart." He kissed his wife. "You are my life!" He kissed her again and then he kissed her belly. "Did anyone hear it?" He shouted and everyone interrupted their activity. "I am going to be a father. This beautiful woman here is going to give me the most amazing present a woman can give: a baby! I love you Melina so much; you are my reason to live, thank you for making me so happy and complete." He kneeled and kissed her hand as everyone started to applause. Or not everyone actually….

In a far away table, a lonely woman was drinking her 4th or 5th glass of wine. She was the only one who wasn't enjoying the party, finding everything boring and pathetic. She only was there because she missed him so much. Her obsession was there too, enjoying life with some other woman. How couldn't he see that the only right woman for him was her? She hated his happiness with her because he was meant to be hers. And she even had him! She really did! But she happened again! She hated her. Why didn't she die that day… how could she do such a terrible mistake and not ended her life back then! Why? But the time wasn't wasted yet. She is going to have a baby? No! She was supposed to carry his baby, not the other one… She was the right woman to be there with him. She needed to do something quickly with these two obstacles. She should get rid of her and her bastard!

"Mickie, hey… are you alright?" She heard a voice calling and she woke up from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She shivered. "Oh, What do you want Phill?" She said rubbing her eyes. She didn't expect anyone to come to her table, especially not someone like CM Punk.

"Well I noticed you were alone all night and I thought 'why don't you come ask this beautiful woman to dance'!" He smiled warmly and set next to her.

Mickie filled another glass of wine. "I don't dance." She said dizzy and glanced at her obsession again.

"Oh, then can I join you?" He looked at her as Mickie was watching a scene with her obsession and his woman dancing and kissing. "I don't like seeing you lonely here. If you don't enjoy the party we could go-"

"Cut it off, ok?" She snapped standing up pissed off. "I don't care about you or about this party, just leave me alone asshole." She left outside on the terrace. She needed to end that whore's life and get back with her man. How much she loved him, his blue eyes, and his sweet lips. She remembered the days they were together and they were kissing just like he was kissing now that bitch! They were so happy! With a smirk on her face she finished her wine then broke the glass on the ground leaving dizzy.

Melina and John were dancing as well as Kelly and Randy. The soft music was relaxing everyone making the atmosphere so romantic and glamorous.

"Kelly and Randy are finally so happy together." John said to Melina's ear, making her shiver.

"You know how much I love your voice, especially when you whisper in my ear?" She smiled and looked at him.

"Really? How's that?" He asked looking in her eyes.

"You're very sexy and I would love to have you right now." Melina's passionate voice made John heat up.

"Baby don't do this to me, you know I can't control myself when you're so firebrand." He cleared his throat making Melina smile.

"I can't wait to be all alone, just you and me and a room." She rubbed his chest and kissed his lips passionately. "I'll go take some fresh air, the air here is so hot." She laughed and walked outside in the cool breeze.

John watched her leave shaking his head with a smile. "This woman is killing me."

Melina was watching the dark sky and its shiny stars, hugging her belly. She felt so blessed and happy with his memories back and his husband being there for her. She was so thankful for the beautiful baby she is going to have and she was so excited about the future. She finally could say she had the perfect life!

"Hey Melina, how are you?" She heard a voice coming from behind and she turned around. "Did you miss me darling?" The woman who was standing right in front of her was smiling with a range in her eyes.

"What do you want? I thought you would leave me alone." Melina said crossing her arms. She never wanted to be enemy with Mickie since they both were great friends in the past.

"I did leave you alone Mel, you're the one who keeps coming back and steal my things!" Mickie snapped and Melina noticed she was drunk.

"Your attitude is ridiculous. I haven't stolen anything from you; you're the one who can't keep anything for herself. And why in the world did you drink so much?" Melina frowned and she tried not to be too mean. She didn't hate Mickie, even though she had reasons. After the bad things she had done to her, all she felt for her ex-friend was pity.

"You're afraid I might ruin your little friend's wedding? I don't really care about her. I only care how to end what I started some years ago!" She said and pulled out a gun.

**End of Chapter 21**

**Don't miss the finals 2 chapters of the story. Stay tuned!**


	22. Take Care

_Take Care_

The party was at its best, everyone having a good time. Kelly and Randy were taking pictures with everyone, talking to their family or old friends. They looked so happy and relived. John was sitting alone, waiting for his wife to come back to him. She had been gone for a while but he didn't want to get worried because he had no reason. Knowing Melina, she was probably talking with someone outside and she just forgot that time had flew fast. Going towards the bar he found Phill Brooks sitting there drinking his whisky. It was strange for him to drink, since he had always been a straight edge person.

"Hey man. Enjoying the party?" John asked as he set next to him. He tried to make Phill ignore his drink, getting him in a discussion.

"It's pretty alright, I guess. It's sad though for someone who doesn't have a partner." Phill said and drank from his whisky.

"There are a lot of single ladies around here, man. Why don't you go grab one?" John crossed his arms watching him putting the glass down.

"I don't want anyone." Phill looked at him. "Have you ever loved someone so much you just can't get that person out of your mind? And you see her in every woman you meet?"

Melina appeared in John's mind and he couldn't help but smile. "As a matter of fact I do and I'm married to her for a year now."

"It's nice to know! But how would you feel if the woman you love loves someone else?" Phill sighed. "Look man, I have nothing against you. I know you love Melina and you're married to her, but it's not nice what you did to a woman who could give her life to you." Phill stood up.

John frowned. "Excuse me, but I'm quite confused. What are you talking about?"

Phill shook his head. "In your desperate love for Melina, you hurt a woman who could give you anything, and yes I'm talking about Mickie. Now she's hurt and all she wants is you, rejecting everything that comes to her and it is not from you."

John stared at him for a while, and then he understood. This man loved Mickie, but unfortunately she didn't return her love. Now it's obvious why he started drinking since he wasn't pleased with his life. Poor man. "Look Phill I know I had done some mistakes in my life but I have always been specifically clear with Mickie and she always knew my feelings for Melina. When I dated her I did it because at that point I felt attracted to her even though I was confused. She's a big girl and she can get over it."

"No, John. A betrayed woman will never get over it. She will do anything to get her revenge. And all I want… is a little bit of her love. But she doesn't see me, damn it!" He hit the table.

"Your words scare me, man. Mickie is a pretty nice girl and she could never hurt anyone." John became nervous. He never wanted to hurt Mickie even though he knew he inevitably did it but he only tried to give him and Mickie a try, it just didn't work.

"That's what I hope." Phill said looking worried at John.

Melina was terrified having Mickie, drunk with a tried gun in front of her. All she wanted was her baby to be alright, it didn't matter if she needed to die. The baby must live!

"Please put that gun down, Mick. Let's talk this out!" Melina's voice was shaking and crying.

Mickie smirked. "Are you afraid now, darling? Are you scared I might take you the most precious thing you have, that fucking baby?" Mickie yelled. "With a boom I can get you rid of that bastard and I can get rid of you too, and I would live happily ever after with my man. You stole him from me!" Her voice was harsh, like she was spitting venom.

"No, Mickie, please listen to me. You're drunk, you need to rest! C'mon give me that gun and we will talk tomorrow, please." Melina took a step towards her.

"Don't move, bitch! Don't fucking move!" Mickie pulled the trigger.

Everyone heard it. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone just looked terrified at each other.

"What was that?" Kelly asked as she ran to Randy's arms.

"It sounded like a gun fire! Barbie stay here, I'll go see where that came from." Randy said as he was looking around.

"I can't find Melina. She said she's going to take some fresh air and she never came back." John said panicked, walking to Randy followed by Phill. "I have a bad feeling, man."

"God, please no…" Kelly whispered scared.

"_Mickie, please don't do it!" _ Melina's crying voice had been heard from the terrace.

"Melina!" John shouted and ran outside followed by everyone. He walked on the terrace finding Melina on the edge of the stairs, crying scared while Mickie was holding the gun to her head.

"Mickie, please don't do it! Let's talk and solve this thing out!" John said making Mickie turn around scared.

"John… is that you, baby? Are you really going to tell everyone you love me and not her? I knew it baby, I knew it." She said smiling in tears, her voice showing her drunkenness.

"Give me the gun, Mickie and everything will be ok. Come on." He walked towards her.

"Are you going to marry me?" She asked smiling then her smile faded. "No! It's a trap. Stay right there!" She pulled the gun to him.

Phill walked from behind to grab Mickie. "You need help, Mick. C'mon let's not ruin their party. It's not fair."

"No! Stay right there! Why do you get involved? This has nothing to do with you!" Mickie shouted at Phill while keeping the gun to John.

"It does have to do with me, Mick. I love you and I want you safe. Please come with me and I'll take care of you. I will always love you, Mickie." Phill said warmly looking in her eyes, but he found nothing there.

"I don't give a fuck. I don't need your love! I want him! I want John Cena but he doesn't fucking want me!" She shouted crying, making everyone more terrified. "I loved this man, I gave him my heart, my mind, my reason to live but he just doesn't want me." She cried. "She stole him from me!" Mickie pointed with the gun to Melina.

"I am so sorry, Mickie." Melina cried also. "I never meant to hurt you, you were my friend and I love you. I never knew about your feelings for John." She sobbed.

"You're a liar! You're a big fucking liar. You always were a horrible friend! You stole my championship, because of you I've been fired from WWE, because of you I had no job. Why didn't you die that day when I pushed you off that bridge?" She screamed crying harder.

"What?" John asked, feeling his blood boiling. "It was you? You are responsible for her accident?" He was really mad now, how could she do that? Then he remembered Phill words and suddenly felt guilty.

"Yes, yes it was me god damn it! I pushed her and I would do it again. Do you wanna know why?" She turned back to John who came closer to her. "Why don't you love me, huh?" And suddenly, the gun shot John.

"John!" Melina screamed and ran to catch him. "Baby, no, God no, please baby hold on!" She said crying hard holding him close. When will this end forever? When will they ever be happy?

"I'm ok, Mel, calm down, I'm alright." He said breathing hard, holding his shoulder. "Don't stress too much, I don't wanna harm the baby." He held into her close.

"I'll call 911. She's insane!" Kelly said crying and shaking she took her phone.

"John I'm sorry i-I didn't do it I swear. The gun down loaded itself. I'm so sorry." Mickie said crying hard. "Baby I love you, please understand. I wanted to kill her not you. Please don't be mad at me, baby…." Mickie approached them crying. It was like someone lese replaced the Mickie they knew, and now this crazy woman was terrorizing them.

"Mickie, come with me, please." Phill came slowly and grabbed her arm gentle. "I'll protect you, ok?" Mickie looked at him and dropped the gun. "There you go, beautiful." He wiped away the tears. "Let's go, you're tired." She hugged him crying even harder. "Shh, it's ok Mickie, everything is over now. We're going home." He picked her up and walked through the people who were still in shock.

An ambulance came and took John as Randy and Kelly apologized and said goodbye to the guests. It was a hell of a party ending!

_~ Next Day ~~_

_Cena's residence _

It was a quiet afternoon as Melina and John didn't feel the need to get out of the bed since it was their free day. He had been bandaged on his right shoulder after the doctors concluded that the bullet just scratched his skin and nothing else had happened. Melina felt relieved and took her husband as soon as possible home for him to rest. It had been a peaceful night but she couldn't sleep at all. She tired to figure out if Mickie's words were real, if she really was guilty for all the bad luck in her former friend's life. She came to the conclusion that she was the only responsible for Mickie going like that and she hated herself for hurting so much her friend. John was still sleeping when she was sitting at the balcony, watching the sunrise. It was unusual for her to be awake so early but since she didn't sleep she was ready to take some major decisions in her life. She wanted to help Mickie somehow, even though because of her she lost her memory. Maybe she deserved it after all the bad things she had done to her.

"Mel, baby?" She heard her sweet husband's hoarse voice and she walked in the room. "What are you doing up so early, baby?" He tried to sit up, holding back his shoulder.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. Actually I haven't slept all night." She said quietly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is something wrong? Do you feel sick? Should I call the doctor?" John started asking question and she just shook her head. "Then what is it?" He came closer to her.

"It's… it's about Mickie. I feel responsible for her situation and it was me who provoked that scene last night by not being a good friend to her." She said looking down, holding back the tears.

"That's not true, Mel. If anyone is guilty for that, that person is me. I made her think I have feelings for her when it wasn't true, I said some things to her that were obviously not meant to be said. Is my fault she tried to kill you that day, is my fault she lost her lucidity and I should feel bad, and I do feel bad about everything." John said and grabbed her small hands and kissed them. "You have nothing to do with this. You were a good friend to her, you listened to her, you were there for her, you supported her, you even were happy for her when she dated the man you love. You are such an amazing person; you have no reason to feel bad about anything, darling." He pulled her in his strong arms.

"Is not fair what's happening to her. I wanna help her." She said hugging on her husband, her face sinking on his safe shoulder.

"We will help her, Mel. Give her some time and she will be alright. She is a woman who loved too much and I'm the asshole who couldn't return her love because somebody else took my heart and never gave me back." John lifted her head and kisses her soft lips. "Mickie will be fine, you'll see. I just hope she will have the power to forgive me one day for hurting her." He stayed quiet for a while, lost in thoughts. "Can I ask you something?" He finally said looking at her. She nodded. "Did you know Mickie was the one who pushed you off the bridge that day?"

Melina stood up facing the window. "Yes I did as soon as I got my memory back. It seemed like I always knew but I just didn't want to admit it because it didn't make any sense in my head. I kept this a secret because I didn't want to make a big deal from this. After all it's Mickie and I care about her no matter what."

John also stood up and hugged her from behind. "You really are a great friend, Mel. I love you so much for your kindness." He kissed her cheek.

"I keep thinking about Phill. He looked like he was ready to fight anyone to defend her last night." Melina said turning around in his arms and checked on her husband's injury.

He moved a little his hand. "Ouch! I think Phill will be the one who will cure Mickie."

Melina smiled and kissed the lips of her beloved husband. Sometimes life was just doing it thing without carrying about people's intentions.

_Later That Day…._

Melina was sitting in the living room, reading one of her favorite books when she heard her husband coming downstairs. He was dressed in his casual clothes, but he looked like he was ready to go somewhere.

"Hey, are you going somewhere?" She asked while standing up from the sofa.

"Actually I am." John said and grabbed his car keys. "I called Kelly and she'll come visit you so you won't feel lonely." He kissed her lips. "I won't be long so if you need something or the baby does, just give me a call."

"Where are you going?" Melina followed him to the front door.

"To visit an old friend." He winked and got into his car.

Melina watched his car losing on the alley and she closed the door confused.

Kelly and Randy were having their first breakfast together since they were husband and wife. It had been such a peaceful and romantic morning totally different of the scene of last night. They decided not to think about it anymore since the wedding night should be a special one for them. Randy never felt more relieved in his life now that his angel became his wife. It looked like a perfect dream. It was nice to wake up next to her, feel her body anytime he wanted or he needed, listen to her laugh or simply enjoying her presence. It all completed a beautiful painting in which he felt the main character to admire it every single day.

"What are you thinking of?" He heard her voice as a sweet melody. There she was, in that beautiful morning sun, her green eyes showing so much love that words could never tell.

"I'm thinking of you and how beautiful you are." Randy smiled and grabbed her soft hand.

"But I'm right here, baby." She gave him her sweetest smile. "Why do you feel the need to think about me?"

"I never get enough of you." Randy said and returned her smile. "You're the most beautiful and perfect wife miss Orton." He chuckled.

Kelly felt her cheeks turning red. It was pretty amazing how he still had that effect on her since she was very used to him. "God I love you so much, I never get bored with you." She laughed. "It was a pretty beautiful wedding. I will remember it forever."

Randy drank a bit of his coffee. "I hope so because that was my intention." He chuckled. "Do you think Mickie is better now?"

"Oh God, don't remember me please." Kelly said and took a deep breath. "I still can't believe she did something like that to Mel. I mean I know they ended their friendship long time ago, but I never thought Mickie could do such a horrible thing." She shook her head.

"I feel bad for Phill, he has always been in love with her but she just doesn't want to face the truth." Randy added as he cleaned the table. "She needs medical attention really."

"I know, it's sad how things turn out to be someday." Kelly shrugged with a sad tone and Randy hugged her from behind.

"She'll be fine, you'll see." He kissed his cheek. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Um, only 25 times today." Kelly laughed and turned around in his arms. "I need to hear it more and more." She said and started kissing him passionately. Randy picked her up and laid her on the table kissing her all over.

John parked his car in front of a huge fence which was hiding a big building surrounded by a lot of trees. He walked inside and on the alley there were a lot of benches and people sitting there. It was such a relaxing place that he didn't even hear the city noises anymore. It was like he walked into a sanctuary all peaceful with birds singing. As he walked more and more he approached a bench in which a woman was sitting alone. She was wearing a white dress sitting with the back to him.

"Hey, glad you came!" John heard a rough voice and turned around to find Phill walking towards him.

"Hey man! How is she?" John asked and approached the bench in which the woman was sitting.

"She's fine now. The doctor said she got over the trauma from last night. She needs some time… off." He said and looked at him. "How are you?"

"Oh me just fine. She didn't hurt me yesterday. Does she hear me… us?" John asked and stopped by the bench. It seemed like the woman wasn't paying attention. She kept looking at some birds which were playing in the sun and she didn't even blink.

"Yeah she does, but she barely speaks. Sometimes I talk to her and it seems like she's just in her own little world." Phill said with a faintly smile and John noticed the pain in his voice. "She needs time that's all."

"Can you, leave us alone, for a moment, if that's ok with you, of course?" John said and placed his hand on his shoulder. Phill looked at him and then at the woman who kept looking in empty space and with a nod he walked off.

John set next to the woman and gentle grabbed her hand. "Hey Mickie! It's me John, do you remember me?" He asked but Mickie didn't move a muscle. "I came here to apologize for everything I've done to you and to let you know that I will always care for you no matter what." He smiled and took away a strand out of her cheek. "You look beautiful and lucky to have Phill here with you." He smiled and looked around "It's a nice place for a hospital, really quiet. You must enjoy it."

"All I wanted was to be loved by you." She finally said and the words made John's heart beating fast. "I was horrible to Melina because I felt betrayed, because I felt my life was a total failure." Mickie looked at him with lucid eyes. "But Melina didn't have anything to do with me, with my career or with the man I had an obsession for. I feel horrible for everything I've done to you, guys. Now, that I got through that last night... I understood how wrong I was, how mean and how full of hate my heart and my mind had always been. I ruined Kelly's wedding, I made Melina forget who she was, I almost killed you and I will never forgive myself." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey." He said and wiped away her tear. "Everything is over and nobody is mad at you." He looked in her hazel eyes and found a scared little girl who all she wanted was a little affection. "Will you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

She nodded and then looked down. "I wish one day I could love and I could be loved by someone just like you and Melina love each other." Mickie said with a crying voice.

"You have Phill. Isn't he good enough for you?" John asked with a soft voice.

"Phill?" She laughed softly and wiped away her tears. "I am not good enough for him. But I will be. One day I will get over this and a new Mickie James will be born. Just wait and see."

John smiled and Mickie smiled also. "That's what I love to hear from my Mickie. We will be here for you, all of us. We are a big family and you are a part of it."

"How could I forget that?" Mickie asked and looked around. "Thank you for everything and tell Melina I'm sorry for the damage I caused her." She looked at him.

"Don't worry, she already forgot." He laughed and hugged her tight. "We will always take care of you, Mick. Always."

**End of Chapter 22**


	23. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"_I must say this love I've discovered is unique, is a once in a lifetime love which grows more and more each day. I've been away of my memories, I've been away of my life for a period of time but my heart… it never forgot who I was and who I was meant to be with. It reminded me each day there's a soul mate somewhere near me who waits patiently to return to him and to give him my other peace of heart which was perfectly matching his. I've lost control on my mind and on my body the second I've met him, he melt my heart and made me believe in myself. Isn't it beautiful? To feel the power of love each time you open your eyes, to love the same person for more than a lifetime and not even death can take it away? I've learned to not care if the time passes fast or stops, I've learn to treasure the simple things in life because at one point they were the big ones which really mattered. I've defended my goals thanks to one man who made me believe in me, he made me believe in us._

_I wish I could describe in words how I feel every day I wake up and see his face, this amazing force that makes me wonder if I was blessed with this love so pure, so magical. Our love will never get old. It will stay young and free, just like a bird in the sky."_

- Melina Perez Cena

"_I've learned to trust. I've learned to open my heart and to listen to it every time it beats for her. I live for this celestial angel that once appeared in my way and never let me go. She caught my hands and taught me how to fly and mostly how to never doubt of myself. She also opened my eyes to see an immense force which was bringing us together, the force of love. It's more powerful than anything. It can fight the despair and can strengthen you._

_I also hurt my angel, so many times I don't even remember. I made her cry, I cut her wings. I was insecure but she waited for me to come back to her. She believed in me, she saw beyond my eyes, she saw my soul and she loved it the way it was. I was blinded by range and I couldn't control my hurt and my hate, but she never said a word. She stayed true to herself and waited. She endured and hoped just like an angel would do. I've been the demon who had fought her in all the ways and she defeated me. I felt down to the floor and she defended me, she saved me even though it pained her to see me ran away from her. But it the end she made it. She got me out of my own hell and now I'm finally saved. I've learned to respect her and to give her all of me. The love set me finally free to embrace the woman who truly could climb mountains for me. And I would do the same for her. My Barbie."_

- Randy Orton

After war it always come peace and only survivors can smell the victory. Love is the reward for those who stand up and fight for it. Faith dreams and hopes all are the arms of a warrior who is ready to give everything for their goals. And in the end, they receive what they were looking for: love and happiness. Isn't this the meaning of life?

~~The End~~

**Thank you for reading this story it had been a huge pleasure for me to write it and I'm also proud of me that I actually ended the story in the way I felt it. I wanna thank each and every one who read this story, who laughed and cried with the characters and reviewed each chapter it means a lot to me and it helps me go forward for new adventures for this couple. **

**Until next time I wish you all lot of love.**

**MellyLouisa.**


End file.
